Wer ist der oder die Glückliche?
by Mr.Casey
Summary: Der Valentinstag nähert sich... Wer mit wem? Ron und Hermine? Harry und Ginny? Oder jemand ganz anderes? Um es herauszufinden, müsst ihr es lesen! Mittlerweile kann ich mit Stolz behaupten: HPxDM
1. Bald ist es soweit!

**Wer ist der oder die Glückliche?**

Harry ging zum Essenssaal, auch unter dem Namen Große Halle bekannt. Neben ihm schritt, immer treu an seiner Seite, Ron. Sie kamen von Wahrsagen und Harry wusste nun, dass er noch bis Ende der Woche seine Seele in tiefe Abgründe gerissen werden würde.

„Ob es heute mal wieder Spaghetti gibt?", fragte Ron. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und fanden sich auf einem Flur wieder, der eine Anzahl von Klassenzimmern beherbergte. Ein paar Schüler kamen noch heraus, aber die meisten waren schon beim Essen.

„Ach, Ron! Kreisen deine Gedanken denn nur ums Essen?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie liefen weiter und Ron knurrte.

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine eigenen Sachen. Zum Beispiel um Dean Thomas", antwortete er.

Ginny holte sie ein und lief neben Harry.

„Du bist nicht auf dem neuesten Stand, Ronald", sagte sie.

„Und nenn mich nicht Ronald!", fuhr Ron sie an.

„Ach, aber Hermine darf dich so nennen?"

Ron wurde rot. „Das ist etwas anderes!", murmelte er. Ginny grinste breit, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte.

„Wem schickst du denn nächste Woche deinen Valentinsgruß?", fragte sie. Harry zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Niemandem. Das ist doch lächerlich!"

Ron nickte heftig und Harry schmunzelte. Er wusste ganz genau, wem Ron einen schicken wollte. Wenn er sich endlich mal überwinden würde.

„Ginny, meinst du, Hermine wird einen bekommen?", fragte Harry.

Sie betrachtete ihn misstrauisch. „Wieso? So weit ich weiß, steht McLaggen noch auf sie."

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Ron, der grunzte. „Dieser McLaggen hat doch kein Hirn", maulte er.

Während ihrer Unterhaltung hatten sie die Eingangshalle erreicht. Der fast kopflose Nick schwebte ihnen entgegen. „Ah, hallo, ihr tapferen Gryffindorschüler! Auf dem Weg zu neuen Heldentaten?"

„Nein, auf dem Weg, uns den Bauch vollzuschlagen", sagte Ron.

Der fast kopflose Nick zog eine Grimasse. „Taktlos wie eh und eh", sagte er, dann schwebte er die Treppe hinauf, die sie gerade hinunter gekommen waren.

Ginny kicherte. Michael Corner und Terry Boot wollten zur selben Zeit durch die Tür in die Große Halle wie die drei. Harry machte eine Geste. „Nach euch."

„Danke", sagte Terry. Michael nickte und die beiden gingen rein. Harry, Ron und Ginny folgten auf den Fuß.

„Peinlich, peinlich", murmelte Ginny. „Den Ex zu treffen…"

„Ihr seid schon lange nicht mehr zusammen", bemerkte Ron, als sie zum Tisch gingen.

„Won- Won!", rief eine schrille Stimme. Ron verzog unmerklich das Gesicht. „Bis später", sagte er zu Harry und Ginny und setzte sich dann zu Lavender. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lief den Tisch entlang.

„Harry, hast du am Wochenende Zeit?", fragte Ginny hinter ihm. Harry stutzte kurz, als er bemerkte, dass sie noch hinter ihm lief.

„Hm? Ja, wieso?", antwortete er und setzte sich neben Hermine. Ginny setzte sich auf seine andere Seite.

„Ich dachte mir, wir könnten nach Hogsmeade gehen", sagte sie.

„Sicher, warum nicht", sagte Harry gedankenlos. Er fing an, zu essen. Er wusste nicht einmal, was. Er war eben in Gedanken.

„Ist ja widerlich", meinte Hermine. Harry zuckte zusammen.

„Was?"

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf zu Ron und Lav- Lav. „Das."

„Wie lange soll das noch so gehen, Hermine?", fragte Harry. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte auf das auf ihrem Schoß aufgeschlagene Buch.

„Schickst du ihm einen Valentinsgruß?", fragte Ginny. Hermine blickte nicht auf. „Nein."

Harry beendete sein Essen relativ schnell. Als Hermine aufstand, mit den Worten „Ich habe noch was zu erledigen", sprang er auch auf. „Ich komm mit", sagte er. Er hörte Ginny hinter sich her rufen „Wir sehen uns, Harry". Harry drehte sich kurz um und nickte.

In der Eingangshalle packte Hermine ihn am Arm und schliff ihn in eine Ecke. „Weißt du schon, was du anziehst?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Wenn du dich mit Ginny triffst."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und zeigte an sich herunter. „Na, was normales eben."

„Nein, nein, nein!" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nicht?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf. „Nein. Ich werde dich einkleiden. Was soll Ginny denn denken."

„Dasselbe wie immer?"

„Ach, Harry!", seufzte Hermine. Harry konnte sich keinen Reim auf ihr plötzlich erwachendes modisches Interesse machen.

„Kannst du mir erklären –"

„Potter und das Schlammblut! Also waren die Gerüchte wahr?", keifte eine Stimme und kurz darauf stand auch der dazugehörige Mensch neben Harry. Hinter ihm zwei verzauberte Schränke. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

Harry wurde rot. „Nein. Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an, verzieh dich!"

„Tss. Wer wird denn hier gleich unhöflich?", fragte Malfoy.

„Du!" Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Keine Lust auf Streit, aber hatte er die je? „Lass uns gehen, Hermine!"

„Ja, verzieht euch nur in dunkle Ecken. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr da macht. Bäh, wie tief kann man sinken, Potter. Ich dachte nicht, dass du dich noch tiefer hinab begeben kannst, aber anscheinend…"

Harry stieß ihn weg und ging mit Hermine zur Treppe. Doch plötzlich stolperte er und fiel zu Boden. Malfoy lachte.

„Den Stolperfluch kennst du schon, nicht wahr, Potter?"

Harry fluchte, stand auf und unterdrückte seine Wut. In diesem Schuljahr wollte er nicht mehr in irgendwelche Streitereien, Prügeleien und Nachsitzen mit Malfoy hineingeraten. Langsam wurde es ihm zu lächerlich und kindisch.

Er schaffte es tatsächlich, ohne einen weiteren Angriff zum Gryffindorturm zu kommen.

„Harry, ich denke, Ginny mag Blau an dir", fing Hermine wieder an.

„Was? Hermine, bitte, können wir über was anderes reden?"

„Oh natürlich, wenn es dir zu peinlich ist", sagte Hermine mit einem Zwinkern.

Won- Won und Lav- Lav kamen schon bald, was Hermine dazu brachte, mitsamt ihres Buches in ihren Schlafsaal zu verschwinden. Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Denn die beiden waren eh miteinander beschäftigt, mit wem sollte er denn jetzt reden?

Schon kam Ginny herein und steuerte auf ihn zu.

„Harry, so sieht man sich wieder", sagte sie. Innerlich verdrehte Harry die Augen. Er stand auf. „Ja, und ich wollte gerade… zu Hagrid gehen."


	2. Eine Affäre mit Malfoy?

Harry seufzte. Er hasste den Valentinstag, schon seit Ginnys komischen Liedgruß in der zweiten Klasse. Wie Malfoy sich noch darüber amüsiert hatte... Harry hoffte bloß, dieses Jahr keinen peinlichen Gruß zu kriegen. Cho Chang hatte ihn letzte Woche in ein Gespräch verwickelt, indem sie Harry mitgeteilt hatte, sie wäre wieder zu haben. Als hätte er noch Interesse an ihr. Er wollte lieberein einfaches, unkompliziertes Mädchen kennen lernen.

Harry bog um die Ecke. Spontan beschloss er, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Lesen zählte zwar nicht zu seinen Hobbys, aber fürs Quidditchtraining war es draußen zu stürmisch. Vielleicht gab es ja ein paar Bücher über Quidditch.

Im Eingangsbereich sah er Madame Pince hinter dem Tresen sitzen. Ein paar Schüler saßen an den Tischen. Harry verkroch sich in die hinteren Reihen.

„O... P...", las er in Gedanken. Um zu Q zu gelangen, musste er in den nächsten Gang. Dort stieß er mit jemandem zusammen, gab ein gedämpftes Geräusch vor sich und hatte, ehe er sich versah, eine Hand auf seinem Mund liegen.

„Klappe, Potter", flüsterte Malfoy durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Er drängte Harry zurück in den P- Gang. Harry versuchte, die Hand zu entfernen, aber Malfoy war stark.

Harry gab unterdrückte Laute von sich. Malfoy presste ihn gegen das Bücherregal. „Klappe!", zischte er wieder.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Malfoy drückte ihn fester gegen das Regal, eine Buchecke stach in Harrys Rücken. Er stöhnte.

„Kannst du nicht leise sein!", sagte Malfoy. Harry krallte seine Nägel in Malfoys Finger und zerrte mit aller Gewalt daran. Er schaffte es, die Hand von seinem Mund zu entfernen.

„Draco?", kreischte eine weibliche Stimme.

Malfoys Kopf schoss nach rechts, und auch Harry blickte dorthin. Pansy Parkinson starrte die beiden mit großen Augen an.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy.

„Was – genau – tut ihr da?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Wonach sieht es denn aus, Pansy?", fragte er.

„Ihr Slytherins seid doch alle gleich!", beschwerte Harry sich. Malfoy schüttelte ihn. „Klappe Potter, du hast hier nichts zu melden."

„Bist du schwul, Draco? Rennst du deswegen immer vor mir weg?"

Malfoy erstarrte und blickte Pansy wieder an. Dann bekam er einen Lachanfall. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Harrys Schulter und schüttelte sich vor Lachen. Harry fand das gar nicht witzig, eher beklemmend. Er hatte Malfoy noch nie lachen gehört.

Dieser hörte im nächsten Moment auch schon wieder auf.

„Und du denkst, ich würde mit _Potter_ anbändeln?", fragte er. Pansy nickte mit dem Kopf. Malfoy öffnete den Mund und hielt dann inne. Er blickte Harry an, dem das Ganze zu bunt wurde und sich wand. „Lass mich los", sagte er. Malfoy blickte ihn weiterhin nachdenklich an.

„Du hast Recht", sagte er. Harry fragte sich, wobei er Recht gehabt haben sollte. Aber dann wurde ihm klar, dass Malfoy Pansy meinte, und er fühlte Hitze aufsteigen. „Nein", sagte Harry, „es stimmt nicht!"

Malfoys Kopf schoss hervor und Harry spürte weiche Lippen auf seinen. Er erstarrte. Dann verschwanden sie wieder, und Malfoy ließ von ihm ab. Parkinson war nicht mehr da, wahrscheinlich war sie kotzen gegangen, und Malfoy wischte sich mit angeekeltem Blick den Mund ab.

„Potter, du kannst noch nicht einmal küssen. Was findest das Schlammblut nur an dir? Na, kann mir ja egal sein. Deine Beziehung ist jetzt eh im Eimer, wenn Pansy erst einmal anfängt, das rum zu erzählen!"

Harry unterdrückte seinen Brechreiz. „Was sollte das Malfoy! Zu solchen billigen Methoden musst du greifen, um deine Verehrerinnen loszuwerden?"

Malfoy grinste. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, nicht wahr, Potter?", fragte er. Harry schüttelte ungläubig über das eben Geschehene den Kopf.

„Geh mir in nächster Zeit bloß aus dem Weg", raunte er, als er an Malfoy vorbei ging.

Harry fand kein Buch mehr über Quidditch. Lag zum Teil auch daran, dass seine Konzentration anderen Dingen galt. Zum Beispiel den nun entstehenden Gerüchten. Es könnte sogar soweit kommen, dass die Presse Wind davon bekam. Und er wollte auf keinen Fall erstens als Liebespartner von Malfoy gelten (so einen schlechten Geschmack hatte er nun auch nicht) und zweitens überhaupt nicht als schwul dastehen. Dann würde er ja nie ein Mädchen abbekommen!

„Ah, Harry!", rief Ginny, als er in den Gryffindorturm zurückkehrte. Harry nickte ihr zu und verschwand dann in den Schlafsaal. Ron lag auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Wo ist Lav- Lav?", fragte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wie lange willst du sie noch ertragen?"

„Ach", seufzte Ron nun und setzte sich auf, „Ich weiß nicht. Solange Hermine mit diesem McLaggen geht."

„Das tut sie nicht", meinte Harry.

„Dann eben, solange sie nicht mit mir redet!"

„Das wird sie nur, solange du noch mit Lavender zusammen bist!"

Ron seufzte. Harry starrte eine Weile aus dem Fenster. „Du, Ron, ich sollte dich vorwarnen", sagte er dann.

„Ja?"

„Ja. Falls du in nächster Zeit etwas über mich und Malfoy hörst, nichts davon stimmt, okay?"

„Wieso? Habt ihr euch gekloppt?"

„Nein. Ähm, komplizierte Geschichte."

„Ich habe Zeit, Kumpel."

„Nun. Er hat mich, gewissermaßen, -nuschel- und dann zu Pansy gesagt, -nuschel-"

„Harry, ich habe kein Wort verstanden!" Ron stand auf und lief im Zimmer umher. „Wenn ich doch nur einen Weg wüsste", murmelte er dabei. Er stoppte und sah Harry an. „Wird das heute noch was?"

„Er hat mich geküsst und Pansy erzählt, er hätte was mit mir. Stimmt aber nicht", hängte Harry an, als er Rons bleiches Gesicht sah. Ron setzte sich auf sein Bett.

„Du tust mir leid."

Harry nickte. Er konnte ja Ron schlecht erzählen, dass ihn noch dazu Ginny gehörig auf den Keks ging und Hermine sich auch komisch benahm.

Am nächsten Tag, es war der Freitag vor Valentinstag, der auf den Dienstag fallen würde, begannen die Schüler hinter Harrys Rücken zu kichern. Manche zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn, manche grinsten ihn schelmisch an.

„Meine Güte, was ist denn in die gefahren?", fragte Hermine in einer Pause.

Harry blickte hinüber zu Ron und Lavender. „Wieso? Sie benehmen sich nicht anders als sonst", sagte er.

„Na ja, es gab eine Zeit, in der das nachgelassen hatte", sagte Hermine.

„Denkst du? Seit wann beobachtest du das so genau?"

„Ich beobachte es nicht, das fällt doch einem Blinden mit Krückstock ins Auge!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Natürlich versteckten Ron und Lavender ihre Beziehung nicht gerade.

„Huh, Potter, heute schon ein Stelldichein gehabt?", rief ein vorbeigehendes Slytherinmädchen. Harry spürte, wie sein Gesicht sich erwärmte.

„Und DAS ist eindeutig neu", sagte Hermine. Bevor Harry antworten konnte, hing etwas, oder besser jemand, an seinem Arm.

„Potter!", keuchte Malfoy. Harry blickte ihn angewidert an. „Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mir aus dem Weg gehen?"

Malfoy schaute etwas ängstlich aus der Wäsche, wie Harry fand. Er blickte sich nervös um.

„Sie sind hinter mir her", sagte er.

Harry stöhnte. „Dann freu dich doch!"

„Nein, du verstehst nicht! Eine Horde wildgewordener Mädchen, die sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, mir zu beweisen, dass ich nicht schwul bin – da stehen sie!"

Harry blickte nach hinten. Eine Gruppe Mädchen, angeführt von Millicent Bullstrode, stand nicht weit entfernt. Sie winkten, kicherten (etwas, was Harry an Mädchen noch nie gemocht hatte) und klimperten mit den Wimpern.

„Malfoy? Was wird das?", fragte Hermine scharf.

„Halt dich da raus, Schlammblut. Dein Harry ist jetzt anderweitig – Au!"

Harry hatte ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf gegeben. „Beleidige nicht meine Freunde!"

Ron und Lavender schauten nun interessiert zu ihnen, so wie ungefähr die Hälfte des Schulhofes. Harrys Gesicht wurde immer wärmer.

„Malfoy, könntest du mich jetzt loslassen und verschwinden? Und wehe, du küsst mich, dann schreie ich laut los!"

Hermine klappte der Mund auf. Sie beugte sich zu Harry. „Harry, seit wann bist du – mit Malfoy – "

„Verdammt, wir sind nicht zusammen!", zischte Harry ihr aus den Mundwinkeln zu. Jemand zerrte an seinem linken Arm.

„Potter, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sage, aber... bitte!"

Harry sah Malfoy erstaunt an. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die immer größer werdende Mädchenmeute. Sie versprühten nicht gerade Veelacharm. Malfoy trat beunruhigt von einem Fuß auf den anderen und warf kurze Blicke umher.

Harry hatte schon fast Mitleid mit dem Bastard.

„Tut mir leid, Malfoy, ich wüsste nicht, warum ich die Gerüchte bestätigen sollte. Es ist mein Leben, weißt du, das ich damit ruiniere."

„Potter, ich kann dich auch unter den Imperiusfluch setzten!"

„Das wagst du nicht!"

„Wetten?"

„HARRY UND MALFOY!"

Beide blickten Hermine an. „Ja?", fragte Harry. Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Sie zeigte auf eine Stelle hinter Malfoy. Dort standen mittlerweile Mädchen aus allen Häusern. Cho trat hervor. „Harry, es stimmt doch nicht, oder?"

„Äh", stammelte Harry.

Millicent trat neben Cho. „Ich beweise ihm, dass er nicht schwul ist", sagte sie. Harry sah sie auf sich zukommen. Panisch versteckte er sich hinter Malfoy. Cho versuchte, sie aufzuhalten, aber sie hatte keine Chance.

Malfoy zog Harry zu sich und presste seine Lippen auf Harrys. Dieser erstarrte wieder. Dann kam ihm der Einfall, dass es ulkig und ganz und gar nicht überzeugend aussehen müsste, wenn er Malfoy mit offenen Augen anstarrte und nichts tat, während dieser ihn küsste.

Harry zwang sich zur Entspannung, schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Arme schlug er dabei um Malfoy, und die Lippen bewegte er gegen seine. Sie waren weich und warm. Harry seufzte leise.

Und dann war es zuende. Harry blinzelte und blickte sich desorientiert um. Die Mädchen verzogen sich der Reihe nach, Cho blickte ihn noch enttäuscht an, bevor auch sie umkehrte.

Malfoy ließ Harry los. „Das war mal wieder erbärmlich, Potter", sagte er und setzte zum Gehen an.

„Ha, erbärmlich? Du warst erbärmlich, ich habe noch das Beste daraus gemacht!"

Malfoy sprang vor Harrys Füße und hob einen Finger in sein Gesicht. Harry starrte ihn wütend an, doch dann zerrte jemand an seinem rechten Arm.

„Wir müssen gehen, Harry", sagte Hermine. Harry nickte und drehte Malfoy den Rücken zu.


	3. Hogsmeade und eine Überraschung

3

Am Samstag stand Harrys Hogsmeadebesuch an. Mit Ginny. Sie schritten den Weg hinab, sie bei ihm eingehakt und sich an Harry kuschelnd.

„Harry, wir kennen uns schon so lange", sagte sie. Harry nickte.

„Oh ja, seit sieben Jahren. Du bist wie eine richtige Schwester für mich geworden", sagte er.

„Ja, aber... weißt du noch, wie ich in meiner ersten Klasse in dich verknallt gewesen war?"

„Ja, ja. Da kannten wir uns eben noch nicht so gut." Harry versuchte, sie zu trösten.

„Aber Harry! Was, wenn das noch einmal passiert?"

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du noch einmal in die erste Klasse kommst!"

Ginny wurde nun eindeutig rot und nuschelte vor sich her. Harry hörte nicht genau hin, da sie in Hogsmeade angekommen waren. Der Honigtopf und der Drei Besen lockten. Doch Ginny zog ihn zu einem anderen Café. „Du brauchst einmal Abwechslung", sagte sie.

„Aber Ginny, hier war ich damals mit Cho. Es war schrecklich", sagte Harry. Er wollte Ginny nicht mit der Nase darauf stoßen, dass dies ein Café für Paare war, sie war ja noch so jung und naiv.

„Dann wird es Zeit, dass du neue Erfahrungen machst", sagte sie. Harry fasste das zweideutig auf und schaute weg. Ginny hatte ja keine Ahnung, was sie da von sich gab.

„Meinetwegen", sagte er nur. Als sie eintraten, klingelte ein Glöckchen. Weiße Watte und künstlicher Schnee war überall verteilt, flog unter der Decke herum, und besonders die dazugehörigen kitschigen Herzchen störten Harry. „Mädchenkram", dachte er sich. Nun, wenn es Ginny gefiel. Vielleicht erhoffte sie sich, hier ihren Traumprinzen zu finden.

Schon zerrte sie ihn zu einem Tisch. Harry bestellte ein Butterbier und Ginny einen Kakao. „Mit viel Sahne", schloss sie ab. Die Kellnerin verschwand und Ginny blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Also. Gefällt es dir?", wollte sie wissen. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, mir schon", redete sie weiter. Harry nickte.

„Hier ist es so urig", sagte Ginny.

Urig, dachte Harry.

„Richtig gemütlich, die Atmosphäre passt doch zum Valentinstag?"

„Sicher", bequemte Harry sich zu sagen.

Er sah aus dem Fenster. Es lag kein Schnee, wie vor ein paar Tagen, sondern nur Matsch. Die Glocke bimmelte erneut. Es wäre Harry egal gewesen, doch er hörte eine bekannte Stimme quietschen: „Harry! Ginny!"

„Lav- Lav", sagte Harry leise. Ginny stieß ihn in die Seite. „Ah, Lavender! Und Ron! Was führt euch hierher?", rief sie.

Lavender winkte und schrie durch das Café: „Wir suchen ein nettes Plätzchen zum Knutschen!"

Alle umhersitzenden Paare unterbrachen ihre Knutschsession und blickten sie vorwerfend an. Lavender grinste, zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Won- Won, der Harry hilflos ansah, an einen Tisch. Alle anderen außer Harry und Ginny knutschten weiter.

„Tss", machte Harry, „das erinnert mich an Malfoy."

„Was?", fragte Ginny.

„Das Knutschen."

„Ja, das muss dir sicher komisch vorgekommen sein... Aber egal. Chrm. Oh, danke!" Die Kellnerin stellte Harry sein Bier und Ginny ihren Kakao hin. Harry gab ihr zwei Sickel fürs Bier.

„Und der Kakao?", fragte die Kellnerin, auf dessen Namensschild Harry den Namen Maria las.

Harry blickte Ginny an, die ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Harry sah wieder zu Maria. „Sie trinkt ihn doch."

„Sie wollen ihre Freundin doch nicht selber bezahlen lassen?"

„Nun, quasi..."

„Harryyyy", sagte Ginny.

Maria sah ihn streng an. Harry seufzte und gab ihr zwei weitere Sickel. Bevor sie ging, lächelte sie Harry an und zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Also, wo war ich? Ach ja", sagte Ginny und blickte Harry an. Er grinste gezwungen und trank erst mal sein Bier. Die munter knutschenden Paare um ihn herum versuchte er, aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Aber es ging nicht, zu laut waren ihre Schmatzgeräusche.

Ginny rückte mit ihrem Stuhl ein bisschen näher. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ihren Becher, die linke lag auf dem Tisch. Neben Harrys Bierkrug.

Harry wich ihrem Blick aus und sah weiter aus dem Fenster. Es fielen nun feine Flocken vom grauen Himmel. „Och, nö!", stöhnte er.

„Harry!"

„Ja?"

Ginny rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. „Siehst du die Leute um uns herum?"

„Ja, Ginny. Sie tun das, weil... sie wollen sich gegenseitig den Kaugummi klauen", meinte er. Ginny war ja noch so unschuldig. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht.

„Hast du Kaugummi im Mund?", fragte sie. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und Ginny grinste.

„Ich aber."

„Ach", seufzte Harry, „das tun aber nur... Paare. Verliebte. Tut mir leid, Ginny."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu weinen. „Du verstehst auch gar nichts!", schrie sie. Sie sprang auf und rannte raus, die Glocke bimmelte empört und die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss. Maria blickte ihn vom Tresen aus böse an. Harry verdrehte die Augen und setzte zur Verfolgung an.

Er holte sie vor dem Drei Besen ein und riss sie an der Schulter herum. „Ginny, was sollte denn das? Ich hatte mein Bier noch nicht ausgetrunken!"

„Harry! Ich bin seit der ersten Klasse in dich verliebt!", rief sie.

„Nein, bist du nicht!", sagte Harry.

„Woher willst du denn das wissen?"

„Weil... du bist mit anderen Leuten ausgegangen!"

„Ich habe die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben, Harry. Ich liebe nur dich!" Ihr Gesicht kam ihm gefährlich nahe.

„Was für ein Zufall, Potty und Wieselschwester." Malfoy war aus dem Pub getreten und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Ah, genau zur richtigen Zeit, Malfoy!", sagte Harry und schickte ihm einen eindeutigen Blick.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy sichtlich verwirrt. Harry rannte zu Malfoy und umarmte ihn.

„Ginny, ich würde dich ja nicht zurückweisen, aber... ich bin schon vergeben", meinte er. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab deinen Arsch gerettet, also rettest du auch meinen", zischte Harry ihm zu.

Ginny klappte der Mund auf. „Ron meinte, das wäre nur ein schlechter Scherz!"

Harry lehnte seinen Kopf an Malfoy Schulter. „Nein, nein", sagte er. Malfoy schloss seine Arme um Harry.

„Aber ihr hasst euch!"

„Nein, nein", sagte Malfoy. Harry lächelte ihn, wie er hoffte, verliebt an. Malfoy schaffte es nur zu einem nicht- ganz- so- hinterlistigen Grinsen. Dann senkte er seine Lippen auf Harrys.

Ginny machte „Urks", dann ertönte ein Klatschen. Harry wusste nicht, was geschehen war, denn er hielt die Augen geschlossen. Sein Mund wurde von unendlich weichen Lippen bearbeitet. Harry seufzte, wobei er seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete, und sofort drang eine fremde Zunge ein und stieß Harrys an. Harry stieß zurück. Währenddessen lehnte er sich immer stärker an Malfoy an.

Doch dann trat dieser weg und Harry wäre fast hingefallen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch fangen. „Malfoy", keuchte er.

„Erbärmlich, Potter", kommentierte Malfoy.

„Du bist erbärmlich! Und schwul, ich wusste es!"

„Ha, wer ist hier schwul, Potter?"

„Ihr seid beide schwul, nur zu eurer Info", sagte ein Slytherin, der gerade aus dem Pub kam. Hinter ihm standen Crabbe und Goyle. Harry sah Malfoy misstrauisch an und fragte sich, warum der ohne die beiden Schränke aus dem Pub gekommen war.

„Klappe, Zabini!", fuhr Malfoy ihn an. Er gesellte sich zu ihnen und blickte Harry böse an, als sie an ihm vorbei den Weg zum Schloss hinauf einschlugen.

Harry sah sich um. Dort lag Ginny auf dem Boden, ohnmächtig. Ups.

Harry hockte sich vor sie und rieb ihr Gesicht mit dem neugefallenen Schnee ein. Sie erwachte schon bald und setzte sich auf.

„Harry, du hast es geschafft! Meine Liebe wurde ins Gegenteil gekehrt! Ich hasse dich! Und nun werde ich allen schwulen Jungs auf Hogwarts erzählen, dass du immer auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer bist!"

„Lass die Scherze, Ginny. Auf Hogwarts gibt es keine schwulen Jungs. Außer, ugh, Malfoy und ich natürlich. Und Crabbe und Goyle vielleicht." Harry schüttelte sich.

„Hast du eine Ahnung!"

„Nicht?"

„Nein!" Sie stand auf, klopfte sich den Schnee aus der Kleidung und trat den Rückweg an. Harry blickte ihr hinterher und ging dann in den Drei Besen.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

„Harry! Was hast du Ginny angetan?", fragte Hermine abends im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Gar nichts! Nur ihre plötzlich aufflammende Liebe nicht erwidert!" Harry warf sich auf einen Sessel und starrte ins Feuer, während er daran dachte, wie Sirius Kopf damals dort erschienen war.

„Plötzlich aufflammend? Harry, hast du eine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon in dich verliebt ist?"

„Seit der ersten Klasse?", fragte Harry gelangweilt.

„Ganz genau!"

„Ich kann nichts dazu! Ich habe es nicht darauf angelegt. Jetzt weiß sie, dass ich mit Malfoy zusammen bin!"

Hermine atmete zischend die Luft ein. „Harry?"

„Ja."

„Du bist nicht wirklich mit Malfoy zusammen."

„Ja, ich weiß! Mann, Hermine, seit wann bist du so humorlos?"

„Schon immer?" Hermine schüttelte unverständlich den Kopf und las weiter. Nach zehn Minuten kamen Won- Won und Lav- Lav in den Raum. Harry sprang auf und ging zu Ron.

„Won- Won, kann ich mit dir reden?", fragte er. Ron blickte ihn tödlich beleidigt an. Lavender kniff Harry in den Arm.

„Nur ich darf ihn so nennen."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich ihn nicht schon immer so genannt habe?"

Lavender stand ein Fragezeichen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry zog Ron durch den Raum in den Schlafsaal.

„Ron, du errätst nie, was heute passiert ist!", fing Harry an.

„Äh, doch, ich habe es vom Café aus gesehen. Warum knutschst du ihn die ganze Zeit ab, wenn die Gerüchte doch nicht stimmen?"

„Dafür gab es einen plausiblen Grund, weißt du?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hatte dummerweise die Lauschangriffohren von Fred und George vergessen, so dass ich euch nicht belauschen konnte."

Harry nickte und streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus. „Ginny hat gesagt, dass sie mich liebt und ich habe gesagt, ich würde, wenn ich könnte, aber ich bin schon an Malfoy vergeben, denn er kam in diesem Moment heraus und hat mich an meine Scheinbeziehung erinnert."

Ron setzte sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett. „Ginny liebt dich? Wow. Und du...? Kannst du nicht Scheinschluss machen, und dann zu ihr gehen?"

„Nein. Ich will ja nicht, verstehst du, also..." Er zögerte. Es war immerhin Rons Schwester. Aber andererseits war Ron sein bester Freund.

„Sie hat mich in letzter Zeit mit ihren Annäherungsversuchen ziemlich genervt."

Ron nickte nur, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte. „Denkst du, ich sollte auch eine Scheinbeziehung aufbauen, um einen Grund zu haben, Lavender abzuschießen?"

„Davon würde ich dir abraten. Mit Lavender Schluss machen musst du so oder so, und was würde Hermine denken? Scheinbeziehungen sind außerdem noch nerviger als echte. Auch wenn die Küsse vielleicht besser sind."

Ron blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Harry schlug die Hand vor den Mund. Hatte er das jetzt etwa laut gesagt? „Äh, äh..." Er suchte nach den passenden Worten, um diesen Fehler wieder auszubügeln.

„Na, ich weiß was du meinst, Harry. Bei Lavender stell ich mir auch immer vor, jemand anderes zu küssen."

„Ah, und wen genau?"

Ron wurde rot. „Das kannst du dir sicher denken."

Harry nickte. Er war zu froh, dass das Thema nicht mehr auf seinem Versprecher lag.

„Ach, wusstest du übrigens, dass Fred und George am Montag in die Schule kommen?", sagte Ron dann.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso?"

„Sie wollen Scherzartikel verkaufen, du kennst sie doch." Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Und es hat nicht mit dem Valentinstag zu tun?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich glaube nicht. Warum sollten sie dafür extra hierher kommen?"

„Wer weiß. Zuzutrauen ist es ihnen auf jeden Fall."

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry blätterte ein Magazin durch. Er stand dazu in der Zeitschriftenecke in der Bibliothek. Hermine saß irgendwo an einem Tisch und schrieb einen Aufsatz für Alte Runen. Normalerweise vermied Harry Sonntags die Bibliothek, aber da Ron sich wieder in Won- Won verwandelt hatte, blieb ihm keine andere Möglichkeit, als Hermine zu begleiten.

„Ich hörte, du bist auf der Suche nach einem Abenteuer?", erklang eine Stimme direkt vor Harry.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sah auf. „Was?"

Ein Junge, ein paar Jahre jünger als Harry und die Haaren vollkommen zugepantscht, stand dort. Er rekelte sich in seinem rosa Hemd. „Ich heiße Jack. Ich kann dir zur Hand gehen." Er grinste.

Harry überfiel zuerst der Wunsch, sich die Nase zuzuhalten, da Jack mit dem Aftershave übertrieben hatte, und dann, einfach wegzurennen. Aber er war ja Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebte, der Auserwählte, der Mutigste aller Gryffindor. Er hatte sich seinen Problemen zu stellen.

„Nein, danke. Da hat dir jemand falsche Informationen gegeben", sagte er deshalb.

Jack drängte sich näher an ihn heran und Harry rümpfte übertrieben laut die Nase.

„Komm schon! Ich bin garantiert besser als Malfoy!"

„Jeder ist besser als Malfoy, darum geht es nicht", sagte Harry und fächerte sich Luft zu.

„Im Bett, meinte ich", sagte Jack. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und Harry fragte sich, ob Jack dachte, ihn damit rumkriegen zu können.

„Im Bett? Denkst du, ich steige mit Malfoy – oh. Tja, niemand kann meinen Drachen im Bett übertrumpfen!"

„Das weißt du nicht, wenn du es nicht ausprobiert hast!" Jack fasste Harrys Hände mit der Zeitschrift, drückte sie nach unten und lehnte sich selbst gegen ihn. Harry wich zwar zurück, aber schon bald wurde er von einem Regal aufgehalten. Jack kam mit seinem Gesicht bedrohlich nahe. Harry drehte den Kopf zur Seite, hielt die Luft an und kniff die Augen zusammen. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Jack ganz starr wurde. Er riskierte einen Blick. Jacks Miene war versteinert und er kippte wie ein Brett um.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf. Dann blickte er sich nach seinem Retter um. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab kam Malfoy auf ihn zugestürmt.

„Was sollte denn das, Potter?"

„Das weiß ich auch nicht, Malfoy. Wieso hast du das getan?"

„Potter!", zischte Malfoy und deutete auf den am Boden liegenden Jack. Harry verstand.

„Ach, blöde Frage. Danke, mein Schatz! Ich muss auch schon wieder!" Harry wollte an Malfoy vorbei gehen. Doch Malfoy hielt ihn fest. „Du wolltest mich betrügen, Potter", sagte er.

„Nein! Er hat sich aufgedrängt!", sagte Harry.

„Ist das so?" Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. Harry starrte die Augenbraue an und nickte. Malfoy ließ ihn los, ging zu Jack und trat ihm in den Magen. Kein Laut drang von Jack herauf. Malfoy trat noch einmal zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du nicht so gewalttätig sein, Malfoy", sagte Harry. Er wusste, wie es war, unter der Ganzkörperklammer verprügelt zu werden. Hatte ihm doch ein Feigling Anfang der sechsten Klasse dasselbe angetan.

„Potter, ich –" Malfoy stoppte sich, schloss die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal durch. Dann blickte er Harry an und grinste auf eine ganz und gar beunruhigende Weise. „Ich muss dich doch verteidigen, _Bärchen_."

Harry spürte, wie die Röte ihm ins Gesicht schoss. „Nenn mich nicht so!"

„Oh, gestern Nacht hast du noch etwas anderes gesagt!"

„Malfoy!" Harry gab ihm mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass er zu weit ging. Aber, wann hatte Malfoy sich jemals davon aufhalten lassen?

„Weißt du nicht mehr, nachdem ich dich so hart genommen hatte, dass du nur noch wie ein Bär brummen konntest?"

Harry wusste, sein Kopf sah nun aus wie eine Tomate. „Ich warne dich, Malfoy!"

Malfoy grinste noch mehr. Dann trat er Jack noch einmal und ging an Harry vorbei. Harry stieß ihn im Vorbeigehen an, aber er lachte nur und ging weiter.

Harry seufzte auf und entfluchte Jack. Dann half er ihm hoch. „Entschuldige, er ist sehr besitzergreifend. Wie konntest du auch auf die Idee kommen, was mit mir anfangen zu wollen? Das ist lebensgefährlich, wenn mein Freund Malfoy heißt, weißt du?"

Jack nickte nur noch. Sichtlich angeschlagen stand er auf und würdigte Harry keines Blickes mehr, als er sich davon machte. Harry hob die Zeitschrift, die er fallen gelassen hatte, auf und legte sie zurück.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

„Er hat WAS?"

„Er hat seinen Freund verteidigt, das ist doch ganz normal."

„Harry?"

„Ja."

„Du bist nicht wirklich mit ihm zusammen, und wir reden hier von MALFOY. Warum klärst du die Sache nicht langsam mal auf?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich in ihrem Sessel zurück.

„Können wir mal von etwas anderem als nur mir sprechen? Zum Beispiel von dir", antwortete Harry. Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. Harry starrte sie an. „Wie Malfoy", sagte er.

„Harry!"

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ja, ja. Ich kann das nicht, Hermine, wenn alles auffliegen würde, dann würde Malfoy mich umbringen. Er braucht mich als Ausrede. Und ich ihn, wegen Ginny."

„Du kannst Ginny auch einfach so sagen, dass du nichts für sie empfindest."

Harry strich über die Sessellehne seines Sessels. „Das ist nicht einfach", sagte er. „Frag Ron, er versucht die ganze Zeit –"

„Ich will nichts von Won- Won hören", meinte Hermine.

„Hör mir doch zu, er will mit Lavender –"

„Ich kann mir schon denken, was er mit ihr will!" Hermines Stimme war schrill geworden. Sie stand auf, funkelte Harry an und lief dann in ihren Schlafsaal. Harry lehnte sich seufzend zurück und starrte das Feuer an. „Nichts ist so, wie es am besten wäre", murmelte er zu sich selbst. „Da muss ich wohl ein bisschen nachhelfen."

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry schon früh auf. Er sann darüber nach, was er an diesem Sonntag zu erledigen hatte, als Ron anfing, sich im Bett umherzuwälzen und schließlich dem dumpfen Geräusch nach zu urteilen auf dem Boden landete. Harry zog seine Vorhänge zur Seite und blickte auf Ron, der tatsächlich auf dem Boden lag, total in seiner Bettdecke gefangen war und die Haare in alle Richtungen abstehend hatte. Als er Harry sah, grinste er.

„Morgen Harry", sagte er.

„Was ist los, Ron?"

„Ach", nuschelte Ron, als er versuchte, sich zu befreien, „Ich hatte nen ganz komischen Traum. Mit Spinnen, Lavender und Hermine. Alle haben sie gekämpft."

„Und wer hat gewonnen?", fragte Harry amüsiert. Ron stand auf, verhedderte sich in seiner Decke und fiel wieder zu Boden.

„Blödes Viech", sagte er. Harry lachte laut auf.

„Komm, ich helf' dir", sagte er, stand auf und befreite Ron von seiner Decke.

„Niemand hat gewonnen, aber Hermine hat's Lavender ordentlich gezeigt", grinste Ron. Harry nickte.

„Warum bist du schon wach?", fragte Ron.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Konnte nicht mehr einschlafen."

„Soll ich dir mal was sagen?", fragte Ron, zerknüllte seine Decke und warf sie aufs Bett. Harry wurde neugierig, wann war Ron jemals so entschlossen? Selten genug. „Was denn?", fragte Harry.

„Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich mache noch heute mit Lavender Schluss! Egal, wie sehr sie auf die Tränendrüse drückt!" Ron schob seinen Unterkiefer hervor und ballte eine Faust. Harry lachte, stand auf und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Zieh es durch, Ron! Wurde ja mal Zeit!", sagte er.

Wenige Minuten später kamen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Hermine stand dort und wartete auf Harry. Sie schoss auf ihn zu und hakte sich bei ihm unter, wobei sie Ron ignorierte. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ sich von Hermine aus dem Portraitloch zerren.

Bald begrüßte ihn das ewige Besteckklappern der Großen Halle. Es war bloß nicht ganz so laut, da Sonntag war und viele Schüler länger schliefen. Harry setzte sich neben Hermine, seine andere Seite blieb frei, und versorgte sich mit Frühstücksflocken. Er schüttete Milch darüber, führte dann einen Löffel voll in seinen Mund. Während er kaute, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Dann guckte er zum Lehrertisch.

Harry verschluckte sich und bekam einen Hustenanfall. Der Löffel fiel klirrend zu Boden, während Harry verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. Hermine schlug ihm mit einer Kraft, die er ihr nicht zugetraut hätte, auf den Rücken. Harry hustete weiter, sie schlug noch einmal, und dann war es glücklicherweise vorbei. Schnell spülte Harry seinen Hals mit Kürbissaft nach.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

Harry schüttelte immer noch trinkend den Kopf und deutete zum Lehrertisch. Hermine folgte mit ihren Augen seiner Geste und wurde prompt rot.

„Wow... nein, das glaube ich nicht!"

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Harry. Sein Appetit war ihm vergangen. Hermine sprang auf die Füße, aber Harry zog an ihrem Rock.

„Bitte, Hermine, tu's nicht!"

„Huhu, Professor!", rief Hermine heftig winkend. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte, unsichtbar zu werden.


	4. Unbedeutende Probleme

Ein paar Leute haben mich gefragt, ob dies eine BLB (_Boy Loves Boy_)- Story wird. Ich habe eine zeitlang überlegt, und nach diesem Kapitel kann ich euch eine Antwort geben: Eindeutig ja. Tut mir leid für die, die es nicht so mögen. Aber ich bitte euch, wollt ihr es nicht trotzdem lesen? Es geht nur um einen Jungen, der in einen anderen verliebt ist (ob es erwidert wird, kann ich noch gar nicht sagen) und selbst wenn sie zusammen kommen sollten, gibt es kein Lemon. Bitte?

**Danke an meine Reviewer! **Antworten: **LadyJanien**: schnell genug? **Isabelle de Lioncourt**: Danke, schön, dass es dir gefällt! **Jolinar89**: Die Antwort wegen Slash steht da oben... und welcher Professor gemeint ist, erfährst du in diesem Kapitel ggg **mary87**: Nein, nein, das nennt man nicht fies, sondern Spannungsaufbau! **Celina-HP**: Hm, welchen verhassten Lehrer meinst du? War das Review wirklich für diese Story gedacht? **Leah-07**: Deine Befürchtungen könnten stimmen... Ich hoffe, du hast nicht zu lange warten müssen...

**

* * *

4 – Unbedeutende Probleme**

Dort, zwischen einem vor sich hinpfeifendem Dumbledore und einem Snape, der aussah, als hätte er die Riesenchance, Gryffindor hundert Punkte abzuziehen, verpasst, saß in einem weißen mit roten Herzchen übersäten Umhang – Lockhart. Seine Haare fielen ihm in schimmernden Locken bis auf die Schultern, seine blauen Augen funkelten und sein Lachen wirkte umwerfend wie eh und je auf das weibliche Geschlecht.

Als Hermine aufstand und ihm zuwinkte, winkte er zurück und zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie ließ sich mit einem Seufzer auf die Bank fallen, doch nun bekam Lockhart die Aufmerksamkeit vieler anderen Schülerinnen. Lockhart genoss dies sichtlich, er winkte, zeigte seine blinkenden Zähne und schüttelte seine Mähne.

Kurz darauf erhob sich Dumbledore und hob eine Hand. Es dauert eine Weile, bis der Lärm verebbte, bis die Schülerinnen nicht mehr kreischten. Hier und da war noch ein Kichern zu hören, als Dumbledore zu sprechen begann.

„Sicher fragt ihr euch, warum Professor Lockhart nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist, und das mitten im Schuljahr." Ein Seufzen ging durch die weibliche Zuhörerschaft.

„Nun, ihr habt ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren. Professor Lockhart ist im Moment auf Tour, um sein neues Buch vorzustellen. Es handelt von seinen Abenteuern, die er nach seiner vollständigen Genesung im St. Mungos erlebt hat. Wie auch immer, er fand Hogwarts so erinnerungswürdig, dass er uns einen Besuch abstatten wollte. Außerdem wird er übermorgen für die nötige Dekoration und ein paar Attraktionen sorgen."

Harry stöhnte unverhohlen, während Hermine ihren Blick schmachtend auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet hielt. „Es wird ein herrlicher Valentinstag werden", hauchte sie.

„Ja, das glaube ich auch, aber nicht wegen Lockhart", sagte Harry.

„Und warum sonst?", fragte Hermine, ohne Harry anzublicken.

„Du wirst schon sehen." Harry grinste verschmitzt und wollte nun doch weiteressen. Leider war sein Löffel nicht mehr da. Doch sobald er das bemerkt hatte, erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein neuer neben seiner Schüssel.

Just in diesem Moment kamen Ron und Lavender zum Tisch, Ron setzte sich neben Harry und Lavender neben Ron. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist denn jetzt?", flüsterte Harry Ron zu.

Ron legte sich einen Finger an die Lippen. „Später, später. Erst muss ich mich stärken", sagte er.

„Aber nicht vergessen", sagte Harry. Ron nickte und fing an, sich Rührei auf seinen Teller zu schippen. Harry stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Ach, übrigens, unser Freund ist wieder da", sagte er und deutete zum Lehrertisch. Ron blickte ebenfalls dorthin. Die Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Das ist eine Sinnestäuschung, oder? Harry, bitte sag mir, dass es eine Halluzination ist!"

„Tut mir leid, Kumpel", meinte Harry, „Aber da muss ich dich enttäuschen."

Ron sah ihn mitleiderregend an. Er schluckte, dann lehnte er sich unauffällig vor, um zu sehen, wie Hermine reagierte. Sofort legte sich seine Stirn in Falten. „Sie schwärmt immer noch für ihn", stellte er fest.

Harry piekste ihm in den Arm. „Aber nicht so sehr wie für dich", sagte er.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Wer sagt überhaupt, dass sie mich mag?"

„Aber Won- Won, natürlich mag ich dich, wie konntest du jemals daran zweifeln!", rief Lavender aus und hängte sich Ron um den Hals. Ron warf Harry einen verzweifelten Blick zu, bevor er sich Lav- Lav widmete. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Noch heute morgen schien Ron so entschlossen gewesen zu sein, doch der kleinste Zweifel warf ihn schon aus der Bahn.

Als Harry später mit Hermine in der Bibliothek saß und inständig hoffte, Ron machte in genau diesem Augenblick mit Lav- Lav Schluss, kamen Terry Boot und Michael Corner hereingeschneit. Die beiden Ravenclaw steuerten auf sie zu.

Harrys Augen wurden dabei immer größer. Hoffentlich hatte Ginny ihrem Ex nicht erzählt, Harry hätte sie ja so verletzt und bräuchte jetzt dringend eine Abreibung.

Doch Michael machte keine Anstalten, Harry zu verprügeln. Stattdessen räusperte Terry sich. Harry behielt Michael misstrauisch im Auge, während Hermine zu Terry hochsah.

„Ja?", fragte sie.

Terry warf einen nervösen Blick auf Harry, räusperte sich noch mal, und fragte dann: „Hi, Hermine. Ich habe mich gefragt, ob ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen könnte...?"

„Klar".

„Unter vier Augen", sagte Terry. Hermine nickte, stand auf und ging mit ihm zu einem entfernten Bücherregal. Harry, der nun nicht mehr wusste, wen er im Auge behalten sollte, fand sich alleine mit Michael wieder. Der setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Harry.

„Erzähl mal, wie geht es Ginny? Ist sie noch mit Thomas zusammen?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. War das ein mieser Trick? Aber Michael schaute ihn neugierig an.

„Ähm, nein, ist sie nicht. Sie hat letzte Woche Schluss gemacht. Ich habe gehört, du auch mit Cho?"

Michael nickte. „Ja, sie war nicht die Richtige... so schnell beleidigt und alles."

Harry nickte zustimmend. „Und jetzt willst du wieder was von Ginny?"

Michael wurde rot. „Nein. Also, sie würde mich nicht mehr wollen. Auch wenn ich jetzt weiß, dass es ein Fehler war, sie für Cho zu verlassen."

„Ich glaube, sie hat noch Interesse an dir", sagte Harry mit einem innerlichen Grinsen. Nach außen hin zeigte er sich wie ein professioneller Gentleman. „Als wir dir letztens begegnet sind, wurde sie sofort rot!"

„Oh, ehrlich?"

Harry nickte schnell. Terry und Hermine kamen wieder und Michael sprang auf. „Danke, Harry! Ich wünsch dir viel Glück in deiner Beziehung", sagte er, zwinkerte Harry zu und verschwand dann mit seinem Kumpel aus der Bibliothek.

„Was wollte Terry?", fragte Harry sofort, als Hermine sich hinsetzte und ihre Notizen weiterschrieb.

„Mit mir ausgehen", sagte sie ohne ein Wimpernzucken.

„Ah, verstehe. Du hast natürlich abgelehnt."

„Nein, wieso?" Sie sah Harry erstaunt an.

„Na, wegen Ron und überhaupt..."

„Harry." Hermine legte ihre Feder hin. „Ich warte doch nicht ewig, bis Herr Knutschmund auf die Idee kommt, er hätte vielleicht und eventuell ein bisschen Interesse an mir!"

„Aber auf die Idee ist er schon längst gekommen!", rief Harry aus. Hermine tat etwas ungewöhnliches: Sie tippte sich an die Stirn. „Und wieso ist er dann noch mit Lav- Lav zusammen?"

„Hermine!" Harry war verzweifelt, vielleicht hatte Ron es nun endlich über sich gebracht, Schluss zu machen, da sagte Hermine dem erstbesten Dahergelaufenen zu, mit ihm auszugehen!

„Harry, ich weiß schon, was ich tue! Kümmere du dich um dein eigenes Liebesleben! Wolltest du Malfoy nicht sagen, dass du bei seinem Theater nicht mehr mitmachst?" Hermine verschränkte die Arme. Der Blick, mit dem sie Harry bedachte, ließ ihn unruhig hin und her rutschen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich ihm das sage! Jetzt denken doch eh alle, ich wäre schwul! Und wenn ich noch keine Neue in Aussicht habe..."

„Warum lässt du dich nicht auf Ginny ein? Ich bin sicher, du könntest sie lieben..."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie mich noch will. Außerdem hat Corner schon nach ihr gefragt."

„Aber mit dem hat sie doch Schluss gemacht!"

„Nein, er mit ihr. Ist doch auch egal, wer mit wem Schluss gemacht hat! Sie sind füreinander bestimmt!"

Hermine schnaufte. „Ja, klar, genauso wie Ron und ich oder du und Malfoy!"

„Darüber macht man keine Witze!", sagte Harry empört. Er konnte sich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden, dass Hermine Ron anscheinend abgeschrieben hatte. Ron musste sich nun ranhalten.

Als sie auf dem Weg zurück zum Gryffindorturm waren, Hermine mit drei Büchern unter den Armen, kam ihnen ein Slytherin entgegen. Harry kannte ihn zwar vom Sehen, hatte aber noch nie mit ihm geredet. Er wollte ohne einen Blick an ihm vorbei gehen, doch der Slytherin, dessen Name Nott war, stürzte sich auf Harry und drückte ihn gewaltvoll gegen die Wand.

„Aua!", sagte Harry. Notts Gesicht starrte voller Hass auf ihn hinab.

„Potter, was du und Malfoy macht, ist ekelig! Es zieht Slytherin in ein schlechtes Licht!"

„Es geht dich nichts an", presste Harry hervor, dessen Lunge abgequetscht wurde. Hermine machte ein entsetztes Gesicht und rief: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, Nott!"

Nott ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Hör auf meinen Rat, Potter. Wenn ihr damit nicht aufhört, wirst du es büßen." Er trat einen Schritt zurück, warf einen hasserfüllten Blick auf Harry und verschwand dann um die nächste Ecke.

Harry zog die Luft ein. „Ich glaube, er hat was gegen Schwule", sagte er.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine.

Harry nickte. Hermine zögerte, aber er lächelte sie an, was sie schließlich überzeugte. Sie gingen weiter. Hermine sah Harry immer wieder von der Seite an.

„Was denn?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit.

„Meinst du nicht..."

„Was?"

„Harry, es geht zu weit, findest du nicht? Du wirst bedroht für etwas, was nicht der Wahrheit entspricht! Die Sache mit Malfoy bringt dich nur in Gefahr!"

„Also hör mal! Ich finde es ganz schrecklich, wenn manche so intolerant sind wie dieser Nott! Aber nur, weil er Probleme mit seiner eigenen Sexualität hat, muss ich mich ihm doch nicht beugen!"

„Ich würde dir wirklich zustimmen, Harry, wenn du nicht hetero wärst und dies alles keine Lüge wäre!"

„Es ist eine Lüge, ja, aber es ist lange nicht gesagt, dass ich hetero bin!"

Hermine blieb stehen. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Willst du mir damit etwas sagen?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Harry lachte auf.

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte dir nur klarmachen, dass ich es am besten wissen muss."

Hermine setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Ah, verstehe, du bist in einer Krise. Sagst du mir Bescheid, wenn du herausgefunden hast, was du willst?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Vielleicht ist es keine schlechte Idee, mich mal umzublicken. Auch wenn ich bis jetzt nur auf Mädchen stand."

Sie waren am Portrait angekommen. Hermine sagte nur: „Tu das", dann gingen sie hinein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voller Schüler, sie saßen an den Tischen, um Hausaufgaben zu machen oder Spiele zu spielen. Nach einiger Zeit entdeckte Harry Ron, der alleine in einem Sessel saß und ins Feuer starrte. Unschlüssig, ob dies ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen war, ging Harry zu ihm.

„Hey Ron", sagte er leise. Dennoch zuckte Ron leicht zusammen.

„Ach, du bist's!", sagte er.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte Harry. Er setzte sich neben Ron, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Wie soll es schon aussehen?"

Harry dämpfte seine Stimme, obwohl niemand sie bei dem Lärm, der herrschte, hätte belauschen können.

„Du und Lavender... Vergangenheit?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Quasi."

„Quasi?"

„Ich habe gesagt, dass ich eine Pause brauche. Aber ich glaube, sie denkt, die geht nur bis heute Abend oder so."

Harry stöhnte. „Boah Ron! Wir suchen jetzt Lav- Lav, und dann sagst du ihr, was Sache ist!"

Ron sah Harry an. „Einfach so?"

„Ja, einfach so!"

Harry stand auf und zerrte Ron hoch. Auf dem Weg zum Portraitloch blickte er sich im Raum um, aber Lavender war nirgends zu sehen. Ihre beste Freundin Parvati hockte bei Hermine und die beiden kicherten. Harry konnte ein Portrait von Lockhart in Parvatis Hand sehen.

Als sie dann durch die Gänge streiften, Ron leicht zittrig wirkte und Harry keinen Plan hatte, wo sie hingingen, fragte er: „Wo könnte sie sein?"

„Sie war vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte Ron.

„Nein, war sie nicht."

„Doch! Sie hat mit Parvati geredet!"

„Ron, ich rede doch von Lavender!"

„Ach... ja", sagte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Bestimmt in der Bibliothek", sagte Ron.

„Nein, da war ich gerade."

Stumm gingen sie weiter, liefen die Gänge, in denen die Klassenzimmer lagen, ab, und gelangten schließlich in die Eingangshalle.

„Ist sie vielleicht bei den Ravenclaws, oder gar draußen?"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Weiß ich doch nicht. Draußen ist es zu kalt. Ist doch egal, Harry, ich werde sie noch früh genug wiedersehen."

„Vermutlich hast du Recht. Dann lass uns mal zurückgehen. Ach, ich habe dir noch gar nicht erzählt, was vorhin passiert ist..."

Ron hörte jedoch nicht zu; er starrte auf einen Punkt hinter Harry. Harry drehte sich um. Vor dem Tor, das in die Große Halle führte, stand ein Schild.

„Gilderoy Lockhart signiert sein neues Buch", verkündete es in großen Buchstaben. Kleiner war darunter gesetzt: „Außerdem Verkauf der sensationellen Valentinskarten. Montag, ab 17 Uhr."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Warum überrascht mich das nicht?"

„Potter!" Eine Stimme erschall durch die Eingangshalle, die Harry nur zu gut kannte. Er blickte nach links.

„Was ist denn, Malfoy? Heute noch niemanden genervt?"

Malfoy kam mit verschränkten Armen vor Harry zum Stehen. Er blickte fragend von Harry zu Ron.

„Ron musst du das Theater nicht vorspielen", informierte Harry ihn.

„Ein Glück", sagte Malfoy.

„Also? Was willst du?"

„Dich am liebsten zum Teufel jagen, wo du hingehörst. Aber das geht nicht, noch nicht."

„Ach, warum denn nicht? Hat klein Draco etwa Angst vor Pansy?" Harry grinste. Wie es aussah, hatte er Malfoy in der Hand.

„Potter, du hast mal wieder keine Ahnung!", knurrte Malfoy.

„Ja, das sehe ich." Harry bekam das Grinsen einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht. Mit einem Schnauben wandte Malfoy sich von Harry ab und steuerte die Kerkertür an.

„Ach, Malfoy?", rief Harry. Malfoy drehte sich um.

„Vergiss nicht, am Dienstag ist Valentinstag. Ich hoffe, du schenkst mir was schönes!" Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich um und ging, Ron hinter sich herzerrend, die Treppe hinauf.

„Ich kapier nicht, was hinter Malfoys Stirn vorgeht", sagte Ron.

„Ach, er ist nur zu feige, dass ich ihn auffliegen lasse", meinte Harry.

„Aber denkst du denn, dafür schenkt er dir etwas?"

„Nein, das habe ich nur gesagt, um ihn zu ärgern", sagte Harry grinsend. Er stellte sich vor, wie Malfoy ihm ein mit einer Schleife verziertes Geschenk übergab. Mit dazu passender Karte mit Liebesgruß. Bei dem Gedanken musste er kichern.

Ron sah ihn schief an. „Also hast du vor, dies noch weiter laufen zu lassen?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorhin wurde ich schon bedroht, von Nott, der ist wohl nicht ganz so offen..."

„Aber Harry! Dann musst du die Sache sofort beenden!"

„Das hat Hermine auch gesagt. Aber damit würde ich Nott doch nur Recht geben, findest du nicht?"

Ron schwieg sich dazu aus. Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass er seinen letzten Satz schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen hatte.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry hatte genug von dem ganzen Theater. Lav- Lav hier, Terry Boot da. Sollten sie ihre Probleme doch alleine lösen. Schließlich hatte Harry eigene. Ginny zum Beispiel.

Harry schnaubte, während er durchs Schloss lief, selbstverständlich mit seinem Tarnumhang. Er erinnerte sich an Ginny, die ihn, wenn sie ihn mal nicht ignorierte, hasserfüllt anstarrte, lauthals erniedrigende Kommentare über ihn und Malfoy machte (ob sie sich mit Nott zusammengetan hatte?) und versuchte, alle gegen ihn aufzuhetzen.

Dazu kam noch, dass Harry sich vom ganzen Herzen wünschte, endlich auch mal einen Valentinschatz zu finden. Und zwar einen, den er liebte. Ein Scheinfreund half da nicht viel. Erst Recht nicht, wenn der Malfoy hieß.

Harry übersprang eine Trickstufe, nahm eine Abkürzung in die Eingangshalle und besah sich das Schild dort genauer an. „Montag, 17 Uhr"... Am Montag kamen doch auch Fred und George, warum waren diese nicht angekündigt? Unerhört!

Plötzlich hörte er einen Seufzer hinter und fuhr herum. Die Kerkertür fiel langsam ins Schloss, und dort auf der Treppe saß Malfoy, das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dann ging er zu ihm und hockte sich vor Malfoy. Ein paar nähere Studien könnten nicht schaden. Immerhin hatte er seinen sich Erzfeind noch nie genau betrachtet, wenn sie sich trafen, war sein Gesicht immer voller Zorn verzogen.

Malfoy seufzte nun noch einmal, legte seine Unterarme auf seine Knie und starrte ins Leere. Harry wedelte mit seiner Hand vor dessen Gesicht, aber es kam keine Reaktion. Harry fragte sich, worüber Malfoy wohl nachdachte. Er näherte sich mit seinem Gesicht und blickte in die grauen Augen.

Jetzt, wo sie nicht wütend blickten, waren sie erstaunlich schön. Selbst wenn sie so melancholisch dreinblickten wie in diesem Augenblick. Malfoy atmete hörbar aus, wobei ihm eine Haarsträhne in die Stirn fiel. Harry streckte automatisch die Hand aus, um sie zurückzustreichen. Doch kurz, bevor er sie berührte, konnte er sich stoppen.

Malfoy sah auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist da jemand?", fragte er leise.

Harry hielt die Luft an, wobei er seinen Arm langsam zurückzog. Malfoy schüttelte sich und lachte gezwungen. Er fuhr sich durch die Haare und stützte seinen Kopf mit seiner rechten Hand ab.

Was er nur hat, fragte Harry sich. Er wusste, wenn er sich zeigen und Malfoy fragen würde, würde dieser sofort aufspringen, ihn anschreien und ihn verfluchen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Feindschaft bedauerte Harry diese.

Malfoy stand auf, und ehe Harry es realisiert hatte, war er schon schnellen Schrittes hinter der Kerkertür verschwunden. Harry blieb alleine zurück. Er setzte sich auf den Platz, auf dem Malfoy gesessen hatte und blieb ein paar Minuten dort sitzen, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zum Gryffindorturm zurück. Selbst wenn ihn dort ein paar unangenehme Sachen erwarteten. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, Won- Won, Lav- Lav, Ginny oder eine vor Eifersucht blinde Hermine zu ertragen. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugab, aber da hätte er lieber noch einige Zeit einen schweigenden Malfoy betrachtet.

Vor dem Portraitloch zog Harry seinen Tarnumhang ab und atmete tief durch, bevor er hineinging.

„Harry! Wusstest du, dass Hermine mit Terry Boot geht, wusstest du das?" Ron kam Harry entgegen gestürmt.

„Sie will sich nur mit ihm treffen, weil du mit Lavender zusammen bist", sagte Harry und unterdrückte den Impuls, laut zu schreien und wegzurennen. Ron verschränkte die Arme und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Boden.

„Ach ja? Ich habe eher das Gefühl, du willst mir etwas einreden, Harry! Gönnst mir wohl mein Glück mit Lavender nicht, hä?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging an Ron vorbei in den Schlafsaal. Für heute hatte er eindeutig genug.

Leider dachten Ron und Hermine nicht so. Sie meinten, Harry hätte noch nicht genug von ihren Beziehungsproblemen gehört. Beim Abendessen, das er neben Hermine einnahm, war er ausnahmsweise über Lockharts Anwesenheit froh, bewirkte sie doch, dass Hermine still in seine Richtung seufzte.

Harry warf nur zu Anfang einen zweifelhaften Blick auf Lockhart, dann ließ er ihn links liegen. Er verspeiste schweigend sein Brot, trank brav seinen Saft, und gähnte dann herzhaft. So ein Sonntag, an dem nichts passierte, war immer der anstrengendste Tag von allen.

„Ich kann heut bestimmt gut schlafen", sagte Harry zu Hermine, während sie langsam mit der Schülermasse die Türe ansteuerten. Sie nickte verträumt und erinnerte Harry stark an Luna.

Als sie in die Eingangshalle gelangten, sah Harry Malfoy mit seinen Spießgesellen ein paar Schritte vor ihm laufen.

„He, Malfoy!", rief er. Hermine wurde aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand gerissen und blickte Harry überrascht an. Malfoy drehte sich um, überlegte kurz und deutete Crabbe und Goyle dann, weiterzugehen. Er selber blieb stehen und wartete, bis Harry und Hermine bei ihm waren.

„Was ist Potter? Hältst es wohl nicht lange ohne mich aus, was?"

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen. Jetzt waren die Augen seines Gegenübers wieder kalt wie eh und je.

„Nein, Malfoy. Ich wollte mit dir über etwas sprechen, was, ähm, uns beide betrifft."

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt. Aber wieso ist das Schlammblut noch bei dir?"

Hermine keuchte auf, als Harry Malfoy in den Magen schlug. „Hör endlich auf, sie so zu nennen!"

Malfoy hielt sich den Magen und blickte Harry aus gekrümmter Position an. „Das wirst du noch büßen, Potter", zischte er.

„Harry, ist es das alles wert, der ganze Ärger..?", fragte Hermine Harry, der Malfoy nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Hermine, geh am besten schon mal vor, ich regle das hier alleine."

Hermine zögerte kurz, blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her und verschwand dann in der Schülermasse, die die Treppe hinaufströmte. Malfoy richtete sich auf, rieb sich noch den Magen und fragte: „Was ist denn so wichtig, Potter?"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Tut mir leid, aber du solltest sie nicht so nennen, das war ein Reflex, weißt du?"

Malfoy nickte zögerlich. Er schien Harry mit seinem Blick durchbohren zu wollen, aber Harry sah einfach auf einen Punkt hinter ihm. „Es geht darum... ich wurde bedroht."

„Von Nott? Ja, er hat mir schon gesagt, dass ich mich nicht wie ein Slytherin benehme. Richtig peinlich, dass so einer bei uns ist."

„Wie meinst du das?" Harry sah Malfoy überrascht an, welcher aber mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ist doch egal, Potter. Sonst noch was?"

Harry starrte Malfoy an und öffnete den Mund. Die Frage, ob Malfoy deswegen so nachdenklich in der Halle gesessen hatte, lag ihm auf der Zunge. Ein vorbeigehender Ravenclaw, um genau zu sein, Michael Corner, grinste Harry an. Harry schloss seinen Mund und schluckte. Malfoy blicke Harry fragend an, an für sich schon ein Wunder.

„Nein. Was soll schon noch sein, ich meine, denkst du – "

„Draco, wo bleibst du denn?", erschall eine schrille Stimme durch die Halle. Malfoy verzog das Gesicht, Harry grinste und wollte einen passenden Kommentar ablassen.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Potter? Komm her!" Ehe Harry sich versah, hatte Malfoy ihn schon zu sich gezogen. Seinen Mund bewegte er zu Harrys Ohr.

„Ich hasse es, auf dich angewiesen zu sein, ich werde mir schon bald einen neuen schwulen Freund suchen, der wenigstens küssen kann", flüsterte er.

„Du bist derjenige, der nicht küssen kann!", erwiderte Harry leise.

Malfoy blickte ihn mit aufblitzenden Augen an.

„Das werden wir sehen, Potter", sagte er. „Ich werde dich so küssen, dass du dich auf der Stelle in mich verlieben wirst! Du wirst nie wieder das Verlangen haben, jemand anderes zu küssen, ich werde dich noch in deine Träume – "

Harry unterbrach ihn. Er legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken und begann vorsichtig mit den Lippen an Malfoys zu saugen. Malfoy entspannte sich und küsste zurück, aber Harry spielte seine Spielchen und entzog sich mal mehr, mal weniger dem Mund des anderes. Dann knabberte er an Malfoys Unterlippe, dieser stöhnte und Harry drang mit seiner Zunge ein.

Malfoy zog ihn näher zu sich und vertiefte den Kuss. Er erkundete ausgiebig Harrys Mundhöhle. Natürlich ließ Harry das nicht allzu bereitwillig zu, denn er wollte ebenfalls Malfoys Mundhöhle erkundigen. So ging er hin und her, bis jemand Harry antippte. Er fuhr zurück und blickte keuchend Malfoy an. Malfoy schaute mit geweiteten Pupillen zurück. Er atmete schneller als gewöhnlich. Harry fand es zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schade, dass sie Feinde waren.

„Harry, ich finde ja, du solltest dir nicht alles gefallen lassen", sagte Ron leise. Der gedämpfte Tonfall war gar nicht nötig, da sie nur zu dritt in der Halle waren. Harry blickte sich verwundert um, gerade war die Eingangshalle doch noch gut gefüllt gewesen?

„Kümmre dich um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten, Wieselkönig!", blaffte Malfoy los.

Harry stöhnte.

„Was?", fragte Malfoy.

„Du lernst es nie, nie, nie!"

„Warum sollte ich auch?"

Harry trat auf Malfoy zu und bewegte sein Gesicht zu Malfoys Ohr, sodass ihre Wangen sich berührten, wobei Harrys leicht prickelte.

„Aber Schatzi, du willst mich doch nicht vergraulen?", hauchte er. Dann grinste er Malfoy, der ihn nur verwirrt anblickte, an und ging mit Ron die Treppe hinauf.

„Harry... Äh... Dir gefällt das Spiel, kann's sein?"

Harry übersprang die letzte Stufen und lachte. „Ich weiß nicht, Ron, es macht irgendwie Spaß, Malfoy aus dem Takt zu bringen."

Ron nickte. „Ja, aber mit einer komischen Art. Ach, egal."

Harry boxte Ron leicht in die Rippen. „Ganz recht. Solange Malfoy auf mich angewiesen ist..."

„Au! Jetzt werde ich einen blauen Fleck bekommen!" Ron rieb sich die Stelle. Sie bogen um eine Ecke und gingen die nächste Treppe hoch.

„Wer als erster oben ist!", rief Harry. Er rannte hoch, kam keuchend an und zeigte auf Ron, der ganz normal weiterging.

„Du hast verloren!", lachte er. Ron runzelte die Stirn, als er an ihm vorbeiging. „Was ist los, Harry?"

„Du bist eben langsam! Hey, weißt du was?"

„Nein. Was denn?" Rons Stimme klang ein wenig gereizt, aber das störte Harry nicht.

„Rate mal, wen ich heute in der Eingangshalle beobachten durfte, als ich meinen Tarnumhang anhatte und er mich nicht sehen konnte!"

Ron drückte eine Statue, die eine Abkürzung verbarg, zur Seite, ließ Harry eintreten und folgte ihm.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Lockhart?"

„Falsch geraten! Du hast noch zwei Versuche!" Harry trat aus dem Geheimgang heraus, hielt Ron die Tür auf und verbeugte sich galant, als dieser vorbeiging.

„Sag es einfach, okay?"

„Ja, ja! Malfoy. Er war sehr nachdenklich... ich frage mich immer noch, woran er gedacht hat..."

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder? Ich meine, es ist Malfoy, was interessiert es dich überhaupt?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist das so schlimm? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja auch eine nette Seite, die wir nie zu Gesicht bekommen."

Ron klopfte Harry auf die Stirn. „Ich glaube, er hat dich verzaubert, damit du leichter mitmachst. Halt dich lieber von ihm fern. Quark mit Linsen."

Die fette Dame schwang zur Seite und Harry folgte Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, wobei er sich fragte, ob Ron Recht haben könnte. Harry fühlte sich eh komisch, so leicht, als hätte er einen Schwebezauber verpasst bekommen. Bloß, bei dem Gedanken, sich von Malfoy fernzuhalten, wandelte sich der Schwebezauber in einen Schlechte- Laune- Zauber um, der bewirkte, dass Harry alles und jeden in der Nähe niedermetzeln wollte.


	5. Rons Plan und Harrys Verdruss

A/N: Warum haben, seit feststeht, dass es ein Slash wird, nur so wenige reviewt? Ich dachte, BLB ist beliebt... ich mag es auf jeden Fall, vor allem das HP/DM Pairing. Und ich brauche Rückmeldung, das regt mich doch gerade zum Schreiben an! Also, auch wenn ihr Kritik habt oder so, bitte schreibt es mir! Ein oder zwei Sätze, und wenn's nur Stuss ist. Ich liebe Stuss. Das meiste, was ich schreibe, ist Stuss. Na und? Ach und da ich jetzt wahrscheinlich eh nur noch BLB Liebende Leser habe, soll ich doch vielleicht Lemon einbauen? Oder nur Lime? Beim ersten würde das Rating raufgehen, stört doch keinen, oder?

**5 – Rons Plan und Harrys Verdruss**

Hatte Harry am Vorabend noch behauptet, gut schlafen zu können, so hatte er sich getäuscht. Er lag die halbe Nacht wach und dachte über sein Leben nach. Und darüber, warum er und Malfoy eigentlich verfeindet waren.

Dementsprechend schlecht konnte er am nächsten Morgen aufstehen. Seine Laune verschlechterte sich noch mehr, als Hermine ihn freudestrahlend im Gemeinschaftsraum empfing. Ihre Augen blitzten förmlich.

„Hey Harry! Ist es nicht toll, Lockhart gibt heute eine Autogrammstunde, morgen ist Valentinstag und ich habe auch noch einen Verehrer!"

„Pah!", machte Harry. „Ich bin nur froh, dass Fred und George heute kommen."

„Ach, die kommen?", fragte Hermine, und während sie sich bei Harry unterhakte, sah sie schon nicht mehr ganz so fröhlich aus.

„Ja, Ron hat es mir erzählt."

„Oh, schön für Won- Won."

„Er ist aber nicht mehr Won- Won, Hermine", sagte Harry. Sie blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Ach? Du meinst, er hat mit Lav- Lav Schluss gemacht? Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es mit eigenen Augen gesehen habe."

„Davon kannst du dich gleich überzeugen", sagte Harry. Sie kamen in die Eingangshalle und gingen in die Große Halle. Sofort blickte Hermine zum Lehrertisch, bis Terry Boot ihr vom Ravenclawtisch aus zuwinkte. Sie winkte halbherzig zurück und dirigierte Harry zum Gryffindortisch.

„Ach übrigens, Harry", sagte Hermine, als sie saßen und mit dem Essen begannen. „Meine Freundin Rose wäre an einer Verabredung mit dir interessiert. Wie wärs?"

„Nein", sagte Harry prompt, so dass sie überrascht aufsah.

„Du kennst sie doch noch gar nicht!"

„Ich habe aber keine Lust auf weitere Heulsusen. Ein Grund, warum ich mich auf Malfoy eingelassen habe."

„Ja, genau. Willst du nicht langsam mal Schluss machen?"

„Hermine, ich habe jetzt keine Lust, zu diskutieren, okay?", sagte Harry unwirsch und pfefferte ein Toast auf seinen Teller. Hermine zog eine beleidigte Miene und widmete sich ihren Frühstücksflocken.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Der Unterricht zog sich in die Länge. Harry brachte es nicht über sich, Malfoy anzublicken, weiß der Teufel, warum. In der Mittagspause dann saßen Fred und George am Gryffindortisch und Harry setzte sich sofort zu ihnen und Ron.

„Na, wie geht es denn so dem Retter der Zaubererwelt?", fragte George.

„Er ist nicht der –", warf Ron ein.

„Schon deinen Status genutzt, um die Mädel für morgen aufzureißen? Wie viele hast du? Jede Stunde eine andere?", fragte Fred.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht ganz."

„Harry ist im Moment –", sagte Ron.

„Ah, lass mich wetten! Du hast es schlau angestellt und sie diese Woche getestet, damit du morgen die Richtige hast!", sagte George.

„Nein, nein. Können wir über was anderes reden?", fragte Harry. „Warum seid ihr genau hier?"

„Verkaufen unsere Liebestränke, nicht, dass du sie brauchen würdest. Sind auch nur ganz harmlos, sonst hätt Dumbledore das nicht erlaubt. Und Karten, Kuchen, Zauberstäbe, die sich in Herzchen verwandeln, und unsere neueste Entwicklung: eine Kugel, die sich je nachdem, ob der Empfänger für den Schenker Gefühle hat oder nicht, in ein Herz oder in eine Träne verwandelt. Beim letzteren spritzt die Träne den Empfänger nass, das ist sehr lustig!" Fred lachte auf.

„Cool, ich glaub, das brauch ich", sagte Ron mit verträumten Augen. George klatschte ihm auf die Schulter.

„Noch immer unsere Hermine? Wie stehts?"

Rons Gesicht verdunkelte sich. „Frag nicht. Sie geht mit Terry Boot aus. Und ich habe erst gestern Abend mit Lavender Schluss gemacht. Es ist so schrecklich."

„Ah, dann brauchst du unsere Liebeskugel wirklich, um herauszufinden, wie es zwischen euch steht. Gut, gut, gut."

Fred rieb sich die Hände und Harry blickte woanders hin, nur nicht zu den beiden. Nicht, dass sie ihn noch fragten, welchem Mädchen er so eine Kugel gerne geben würde. Denn die Antwort war: gar keinem. Allerdings war er auch nicht scharf darauf, von Ginny, Romilda, Rose und wie sie alle hießen, eines zu bekommen. Das würde nämlich bedeuten, dass er den ganzen Tag klitschnass durch die Gegend laufen würde.

„He, nachher gibt Lockhart eine Autogrammstunde, was macht ihr dann?", fragte Ron. Harry sah Malfoy aufstehen, umgeben von seinen Bodyguards.

„Du meinst, wir sollten ihn ein bisschen auf die Schüppe nehmen?"

„Gute Idee, Ron", sagte Fred.

„Nein, das meinte ich nicht, ich wollte nur nicht dorthin –"

„He, wie wäre es mit – dem Gugelhupf?", fragte George leise. Fred grinste. Harry stellte mit steigendem Unwohlsein fest, dass Malfoys Bodyguards die Halle verlassen hatten, Malfoy selber aber auf sie zusteuerte. Harry versucht, unsichtbar zu werden. Das ging aber nicht, und als er Malfoys Blick begegnete, konnte er sich nicht mehr abwenden.

„Welcher Gugelhupf?", fragte Ron mit einer Stimme, als hätte er eine wochenlange Erkältung hinter sich.

„Den wirst du mögen, der ist ein ganz besonderer, fast so wie die Kanariencremeschnitten. Es passiert ein – was will der denn hier?", fragte George.

Malfoy war nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt und es bestanden keine Zweifel daran, dass er auf sie zukam, den Blick auf Harry gerichtet. Fred und Georges Mienen verdüsterten sich und sie ballten die Fäuste. Ron hielt sich stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht.

Malfoy grinste jetzt Fred und George an, als er sich neben Harry niederließ. Harrys Beine fingen urplötzlich zu zittern an. Malfoy legte einen Arm um ihn und sagte: „Was ist, willst du mich nicht deinen Freunden vorstellen?"

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy, wenn es nichts wichtiges ist, dann kannst du gleich wieder gehen!", sagte Fred.

„Oh, ich will nur ein bisschen Zeit bei meinem Freund verbringen", sagte Malfoy, hämisch grinsend wie immer.

„Ich sehe hier niemanden, der sich dein Freund nennen kann", sagte George.

„Dann hast du wohl eine Sehschwäche, wenn du Harry nicht siehst."

Harry wollte unterm Tisch versinken, aber Malfoys Arm hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle. Er starrte auf die Krümel auf seinem Teller und spürte, wie warm sein Gesicht war. Malfoy beugte sich nun auch noch vor und flüsterte: „Plötzlich so schüchtern, Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er zwang sich, Fred und Georg anzusehen, die misstrauisch von Malfoy zu Harry sahen. Harry räusperte sich.

„Äh, ja. Fred und George, sicher kennt ihr M- Draco schon. Ähm, und Draco, du kennst die Zwillinge doch auch, was gibt's da groß vorzustellen. Komm mit."

Harry stand auf und zog Malfoy an der Hand nach draußen, wobei er die Blicke aller mied. In der Eingangshalle stieß er Malfoy gegen die Wand, aber Malfoy lachte nur.

„Was ist so lustig daran! Du solltest lieber aufpassen, was du machst, sonst geht das überhaupt nicht gut aus!"

„Uh, Potter, drohst du mir etwa? Leider verfügst du nicht über die geeigneten Mittel, die Drohungen wahr zu machen. Außerdem war zu ulkig, als du mich Draco genannt hast!", lachte Malfoy.

Harry verschränkte die Arme. „DU hast mich zuerst beim Vornamen genannt."

„Sicher, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du meinen überhaupt kennst", sagte Malfoy.

„Spinnst du? Für wie blöde hältst du mich eigentlich?"

Malfoy lachte. „Als ob du das nicht wüsstest."

Harry entfaltete seine Arme und blickte auf den Boden. „Eigentlich weiß ich nicht, warum ich bei deinem kranken Spiel mitspiele, Malfoy. Für mich ist da nichts drin. Ich denke, ich..."

Malfoy trat auf Harry zu und sah ihm in die Augen. Harry schluckte. „...steige aus."

„Aber Harry, das kannst du mir doch nicht antun", sagte Malfoy leise. Er zog Harry nahe zu sich und ließ seine Hand über Harrys Rücken hinabgleiten, bis sie auf seinem Po liegen blieb. Harry konnte (oder wollte) sich nicht bewegen.

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, Malfoy!"

Malfoy schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, als ob er überlegen würde. Dann setzte er ein nichtssagendes Grinsen auf.

„Okay, Potter. Ich hör auf mit dem Scheiß. Keine Zungenküsse mehr, und meinetwegen können wir übermorgen lautstark Schluss machen. Aber ich überstehe den morgigen Dienstag nicht, wenn du jetzt... also... bitte?"

Harry riss die Augen auf. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Würde er zustimmen, hatte er Malfoy in der Hand, etwas, was zugegebenermaßen sehr verlockend klang. Aber... wieso keine Zungenküsse mehr? Harry war in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht, wie er auf Malfoys Lippen starrte. Erst, als sie sich zu einem Grinsen verzogen, kehrte er aus seinen Gedanken zurück und räusperte sich.

„Oder mochtest du die Küsse, hm? Wenn du willst, können wir auch morgen den ganzen Tag rumknutschen, falls dir das eher zusagt. Aber nur morgen", sagte Malfoy. Er ließ seine Hand von Harrys Hintern nach vorne auf seinen Bauch wandern und strich sachte darüber. Harry erschauderte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Red keinen Stuss, Malfoy. Ehrlich gesagt, bin ich auch froh, wenn ich morgen eine Ausrede habe, nicht mit Rose ausgehen zu müssen. Ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass ich eigentlich eher auf Mädchen stehe."

Malfoy grinste noch breiter. Er ließ es nicht zu, dass Harry nach hinten ging und zog ihn wieder zu sich, platzierte seine Lippen neben Harrys Ohr.

„Danke", hauchte er. Warmer Atem streifte Harrys Ohr und Nacken. Er spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam. Malfoys Lippen landeten auf seiner Wange und Harry schloss die Augen, während er sich automatisch stärker an Malfoy anlehnte. Die Lippen bahnte sich flatternd ihren Weg zu Harrys Mund. In Harrys Magen kribbelte es heftig, aber auch in tieferen Regionen.

Malfoy küsste Harrys Mundwinkel, und dann leicht Harrys Lippen. Harry seufzte auf, schlang seine Arme um Malfoy und zog ihn näher. Er konnte sich nicht zurückhalten, automatisch leckte er über Malfoys Lippen, die sich sofort öffneten.

„Was – es stimmt doch nicht, dachte ich?", ertönte auf einmal Georgs Stimme in der leeren Eingangshalle. Harry schreckte zurück und starrte Fred und Georg an, die außergewöhnlich weiß waren. Malfoy grinste und strich sich eine Strähne hinters Ohr. „Tja, das Denken solltest du wohl sein lassen, Weasley. Also, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht, Harry. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."

„Ja", nickte Harry. „Ich muss auch zum..."

Er sprach nicht weiter und blickte Malfoy hinterher, der im Kerker verschwand. Langsam füllte sich die Halle mit Schülern, und Dumbledore kam, um Fred und Georges Stand herbei zu zaubern. Während George sofort eilte, um ihm zu helfen, blickte Fred Harry zweifelnd an.

„Seit wann stehst du überhaupt auf Jungs?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit Malfoy?"

„Aber das ist unlogisch. Ich habt euch immer angekeift."

„Ja. Er war unerreichbar, gerade das hat ihn mir schmackhaft gemacht. Hast du noch nie für jemanden geschwärmt, der unerreichbar war?"

„Wenn, dann war es eine ‚sie'."

„Siehst du." Mehr wollte Harry dazu nicht sagen. Er ließ Fred bei seinem Bruder und beeilte sich, zum Unterricht zu kommen. Er hatte nur zwei Stunden Astronomie Theorie, aber es kam ihm vor, als wären mindestens vier Stunden vergangen, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Ron erzählte die ganze Zeit von seinem Plan, Hermine eine Liebeskugel zu schenken. Harry überlegte, ob er ihn nicht davon abbringen sollte, da Hermine ganz glücklich mit Terry schien, dann aber wieder dachte er daran, dass Ron und Hermine einfach füreinander bestimmt waren und Terry nur eine Schwierigkeit war, die sie überwältigen mussten. Er hoffte es jedenfalls.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war ungewöhnlich leer. Im Grunde waren alle Jungs da, doch es gab kein Zeichen von einem anwesenden Mädchen. Ron schlug sich vor den Kopf. „Die sind doch alle in der Halle, wegen diesen Lockvogel. Und Fred und George haben ihren Stand davor, eine perfekte Gelegenheit, eben einen Liebestrank zu kaufen. Mann, ich hoffe, niemand schüttet mir einen in meinen Saft. Ich pass auf jeden Fall auf."

„Aber der ist doch eh nicht stark", sagte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwas muss er bewirken, und ich will gar nicht erst wissen, was Fred und George sich da ausgedacht haben."

Harry nickte. „Hey, sollen wir ihnen nicht beim Verkauf helfen oder so? Ich habe keine Lust, hier oben rumzuhocken."

Ron nickte. „Ja, dann kann ich auch ne Liebeskugel abstauben. Vielleicht schenken sie mir eine, wenn ich helfe, das ist gut!"

Und so gingen sie nach unten. In der Eingangshalle war eine lange Schlange, die in die Große Halle führte und vorwiegend aus Mädchen bestand. Die paar Jungs, die da waren, schauten sich betreten um und versicherten sich gegenseitig, dass sie ein Buch für ihre Freundin als Valentinstaggeschenk signieren ließen. Harry entdeckte auch Jack mit den zugeklatschten Haaren unter ihnen.

„Hey, wie läuft der Verkauf?", fragte Ron, als sie an Fred und Georges Stand ankamen. Die beiden waren beschäftigt mit Warenabgabe und Geldannahme, von daher war die Frage eigentlich überflüssig. Fred grinste Ron nur kurz an.

„Super. Gib mir mal den Karton da hinter dir."

Ron tat, wie ihm geheißen. „Ich habe mich gefragt, wo ihr doch meine Brüder seid und so..."

„Wir geben nichts umsonst ab, das ist dir schon klar?" Fred öffnete den Karton mit einer Zauberstabbewegung und ließ rosarote Karten in ein aufgebautes aber leeres Regal schweben.

„Aber ich bin euer Bruder! Ich will doch nur eine Liebeskugel, das ist doch wirklich nicht viel! Ich meine, es wird euch nicht in den Ruin treiben!"

„Liebeskugeln sind schon aus, Ron. Die waren der Renner."

Ron sah aus, als hätten die Cudley Canons ein Finalspiel verloren und gleichzeitig ihre Auflösung bekannt gegeben. „Aus?"

„Alle, leer, ausverkauft. Wenn ihr nun bitte Platz machen würdet, wir haben zu tun."

Fred scheuchte die beiden weg. Ron schlich mit gesenktem Kopf Harry hinterher, der sich auf die Treppe setzte und das Gewühl in der Halle beobachtet.

„Ich bin froh, dass wir Lockhart nicht auf den Gängen getroffen haben! Ich meine, er hätte wieder einen großen Aufstand gemacht und so..."

Ron nickte. Harry stupste ihn an.

„Nicht verzagen, Ron. Es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten, herauszufinden, was sie für dich fühlt. Du könntest einfach fragen. Oder einem Mädchen ihre Liebeskugel abkaufen oder so."

„Denkst du, das geht?"

„Es muss." Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Kopf der aufregenden schnatternden Mädchen schweifen. Er entdeckte Hermine weiter vorne in der Schlange, sie sprach mit einer Blondhaarigen und drückte dabei ein Buch an sich. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet. Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Ron, aber der starrte den Boden an.

Plötzlich bekam Harry einen Schlag in den Nacken. Ehe er sich umdrehen konnte, war Ginny schon vor seine Füße gesprungen und funkelte ihn an.

„Na, auch was schönes für deinen Lover gekauft? Aber das habt ihr sicher nicht nötig, in so einer harmonischen Beziehung, wie nur ein Potter und ein Malfoy sie führen können! Oder hast du Schluss gemacht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Ginny schnaubte. „Natürlich nicht. Ich hab gehört, ich bin nicht die einzige, die diese Beziehung verurteilt, ich mach mich jetzt mal auf die Suche nach Nott. Hörst du, ich gehe in den Kerker. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, könnte ich auch mal Malfoy suchen und ihn davon überzeugen, dass er gar nicht schwul ist!" Sie grinste Harry an und drehte sich um. Harry sprang auf und riss sie herum.

„Fasse ihn an und du bist tot!"

Ginny lachte auf. „Harry, du musst ihn nicht verteidigen. Er hat Bodyguards und alles. Ich bin sicher, alles, was er machen wird, macht er gerne, freiwillig und vor allem mit mir!"

Harry knurrte, und Ginny quetschte sich zwischen ein paar Mädchen durch, die sofort aufschrieen und auf sie einschlugen. Aber Ginny ignorierte sie und war bald verschwunden. Voller Groll setzte Harry sich zu Ron zurück.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Malfoy warnen", sagte er.

„Warum? Sie hat Recht, er kann sich schon selber verteidigen!"

„Harry, fang!"

Harry wusste nicht, wer gerufen hatte, aber plötzlich flog eine dunkelblaue faustgroße Kugel auf ihn zu. Er schnappte sie automatisch, aber nichts geschah.

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron.

„Eine Liebeskugel, vermute ich."

„Warum passiert nichts?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und blickte sich um. „Vielleicht, weil ich nicht weiß, wer der Absender ist?"

Schon erblickte er Romilda Vane, die ihm zuwinkte, lächelte und mit den Wimpern klimperte. Harry verdrehte die Augen. Plötzlich bemerkte er, wie seine Hände und seine Hose durchnässt wurden.

„Okay. Sie war es wohl", meinte Ron.

„Uäh, ich bin ganz nass! Blöde Erfindung!" Harry sah, wie Romilda sich abwendete. Sie erschien nicht allzu enttäuscht. Harry stand auf und ließ seine Hose anklatschen. „Also, so geht das nicht. Ich muss mich umziehen."

„Harry", sagte Ron. Er zog seinen Zauberstab, richtete sie auf Harrys Hose und murmelte etwas. Sofort war Harrys Hose trocken.

„Oh. Stimmt. Danke, Ron."

Ron nickte und steckte den Stab weg.

Sie saßen noch eine Weile dort auf der Treppe, tief in Gedanken versunken. Harry unterdrückte den Drang, aufzuspringen, in den Kerker zu rennen und Ginny eine zu klatschen. Aber Ron hatte Recht, Malfoy würde sie von seinen Bodyguards grün und blau prügeln lassen.

Hermine wollte an ihnen vorbeirauschen, als Harry aufsprang und sie am Arm packte.

„Was ist?", fragte sie.

„Wie, was ist? Ich bins, Harry!"

„Ich weiß, wer du bist, Harry! Das hier ist übrigens Rose", sagte Hermine mit einer Handbewegung zu dem blonden Mädchen, mit dem sie sich vorhin unterhalten hatte. Es lächelte Harry schüchtern an, aber er bedachte sie nur mit einem kurzen Blick.

„Hör mal", meinte er zu Hermine. Sie lächelte selig und schlug ihr Buch auf.

„Guck mal!"

Harry sah, was auf der ersten Seite stand: „Für Hermine Granger, die beste Schülerin, die Hogwarts jemals gesehen hat und mein persönlicher Lieblingsfan. Gilderoy Lockhart." Der i-Punkt in Gilderoy war ein Herzchen.

„Schön. Sag mal, kannst du mit Ron reden, er –"

Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu. „Nein, Harry", sagte sie, und ging weiter.

„Aber –" Harry starrte hinter ihr her, als ein lauter Schrei, der alles Geschnatter übertonte, durch die Halle schallte.

„POTTER!"


	6. Ausflug in den Kerker

Danke vielmals für die Reviews, an denen es diesmal nicht gemangelt hat! Nur weiter so... ihr wisst schon, das ermutigt! Dieses Kapitel ist auch um einiges länger als das davor!

**6 – Ausflug in den Kerker**

„POTTER!"

Harry stand sofort auf den Füßen, Zauberstab in der Hand. Es war ein Reflex, wenn er diese Stimme seinen Namen schreien hörte. Dann realisierte er, dass es im Moment ganz und gar unangebracht war, sich mit Malfoy zu duellieren und steckte den Zauberstab widerwillig weg. Malfoy kam in Sicht, bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Mädchenmassen.

„Ach, hi Draco, du auch hier?", fragte Harry und ignorierte Malfoys wütendes Gesicht. Er war sich keiner Schuld bewusst.

„Stell dir vor, Potter, ich gehe auf diese Schule!"

Malfoy kam vor Harry zum Stehen und schubste ihn.

„Was ist denn, warum bist du so wütend! Vorhin hast du noch ganz andere Sachen mit mir gemacht!"

Von Ron kam ein leises Würggeräusch, und die Mädchen in der Nähe schauten die beiden unverhohlen an. Selbst Fred und George schickten ab und zu Blicke zu ihnen.

„Du hast die Weasley auf mich gehetzt." Malfoys Stimme war nun ruhig, doch voller Kälte.

„Warum sollte ich das tun, Malfoy?"

„Was weiß ich! Um meine Treue zu testen vielleicht? Weiß ich, was in deinem kranken Kopf vor sich geht?"

„Hör mir zu! Ginny tut alles, was sie tut, um mich zu verletzen!"

„Natürlich, die Welt dreht sich nur um dich, Potter!" Malfoy stieß Harry wieder vor die Brust.

„Ginny ist wütend auf mich! Was hat sie überhaupt getan? Waren deine Bodyguards nicht da?"

„Doch, und das ist dein Glück. Sie hat sich um meinen Hals geschmissen, wie Pansy früher, und mich vollgeheult. Und plötzlich war ihre Hand unter meinem Hemd! Das war so ekelhaft, Potter! Ich geh gleich, nachdem ich dir den Hals umgedreht habe, duschen! Und zwar drei Stunden lang! Außerdem kannst du dein Valentingeschenk morgen vergessen!"

Harry lachte auf. „Als würdest _du_ mir etwas schenken, M- Draco. So, wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich muss noch etwas unheimlich wichtiges erledigen. Mir die Zähne putzen zum Beispiel."

Malfoy schnaubte. „Du gehst nirgendwo hin, solange ich nicht fertig bin mit dir."

„Ja, bitte, was hast du denn vor? Mich töten? Das traust du dich doch eh nicht. Mich verprügeln? Tu dir keinen Zwang an!" Harry stellte sich in Boxerposition und tänzelte herum, wobei er Malfoy ab und zu leicht schlug. Malfoy schnappte nach seinen Händen und näherte sich seinem Gesicht.

„Du meinst also, Weasley ist eine durchtriebene kleine Schlampe, die sich uns beide schnappen will? Wärst du für einen Dreier zu haben?"

Harry klappte der Mund auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn an dieser Vorstellung mehr missfiel... mit Ginny im Bett zu landen, oder dass Ginny mit Draco...

Letzterer lachte in genau diesem Augenblick auf. „Potter, jetzt sag nicht, du hast ehrlich darüber nachgedacht! Bäh, alleine der Gedanke, mit einer Weasley... mir wird schlecht."

Harry riss seine Hände los und verpasste Malfoy eine Ohrfeige. „Dafür, dass du mir so einen Gedanken gegeben hast."

„Welchen Gedanken?", fragte Malfoy, während er sich die Wange rieb.

„Du und Ginny... bäh!"

Malfoy grinste. „Also hast du sie nicht auf mich angesetzt?"

„Boah, Draco, kapier doch endlich: sie würde eh nicht machen, was ich will."

„Willst du es denn?"

„Wie blöde kann man sein?", stöhnte Harry und drehte entnervt die Augen gen Decke. Dann richtete er seinen Blick auf die Mädchen, die meisten hatten sich schon abgewendet und warfen noch ab und zu einen Blick auf sie. Nur Ron ließ sie nicht aus den Augen.

Harry trat einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu und zog an seiner Krawatte. „Draco, du weißt doch, dass ich dich nie zu jemand anderem lassen würde."

Malfoy klappte der Mund auf. Er sah sich hektisch um und räusperte sich. „Tja, Harry, dann geh ich jetzt mal duschen. Du weißt schon, Wieselgestank."

Harry nickte, ließ aber nicht los. Stattdessen ruckte er an Malfoys Krawatte.

„Wenn du gehst, ohne mich zu küssen, ist das sehr auffällig."

Malfoy nickte langsam. Er legte seinen rechten Arm auf Harrys Schulter und blickte ihn eine Zeitlang an. Harry grinste nervös. Die grauen Augen schauten nun nachdenklich und abwesend, wie gestern.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry.

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, legte seine andere Hand auf Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn zu sich. In fast demselben Augenblick trafen ihre Lippen sich. Harry legte viel Leidenschaft in den Kuss hinein, genau wie Malfoy. Wie lange der Kuss dauerte, konnte Harry nicht sagen. Nur, dass Ron sie mal wieder störte.

„Langsam glaube ich, du bist eifersüchtig, Weasley. Geh zu deiner Schwester und gründe mit ihr den Club der Ungeliebten", sagte Malfoy, als Ron neben Harry stand und an dessen Arm zerrte.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst, Malfoy! Wenn du nicht so ein arrogantes Arschloch wärst, dann wärst du immer noch ein verlogenes Miststück!"

Malfoy verzog wütend sein Gesicht, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hatte Harry einen Finger auf Malfoys Lippen gelegt. Aggressiv schleuderte Malfoy Harrys Hand weg, stierte beide wütend an und ging zum Kerker. Die Halle war nur noch halb so voll wie noch vor einer Stunde.

„Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?", fragte Harry Ron. Der glotzte ihn doof an.

„Wieso bist du so undankbar? Gestern hast du auch schon so komisch getan, und dauernd küsst du ihn, obwohl das sicher leicht zu vermeiden wäre."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na und? Ich hab wenigstens jemanden zum küssen."

Ron wurde rot. „Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Nichts. Nur, dass du und Hermine mal in die Pötte kommen solltet. Aber ansonsten nichts."

„Kann ich da was für!"

„Ja! Gesteh ihr endlich alles! Denkst du, sie empfindet nach so kurzer Zeit was für Boot? Natürlich nicht! Das wäre doch zu lächerlich! Guck mal, wie lange ich bei M- äh, Cho gebraucht habe."

„Cho? Was wolltest du wirklich sagen? Doch nicht Malfoy? Harry, jeden, nur nicht Malfoy! Ich würde damit klarkommen, wenn du wirklich auf Jungs stehen würdest – aber nicht auf Malfoy! Nein, nein, nein!"

Harry stöhnte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich hasse M – ich hasse Dr – na gut, ich hasse ihn nicht mehr. Scheiß drauf! Es geht hier nicht um mich!"

„Doch! Ich bin mir wenigstens darüber im Klaren, was ich für Hermine empfinde. Aber du und Malfoy? Harry, ich geh jetzt nach oben, kotzen, ich habe schon die ganze Zeit Brechreiz, und du kannst ja zu Malfoy. Er wollte doch duschen, was hält dich auf, zu ihm zu schlüpfen? Äh, warum habe ich das gesagt, jetzt ist mir noch schlechter!" Mit den letzten Worten rannte Ron die Treppe hinauf.

Harry schaute sich um. Sie hatten leise geredet, Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass nicht trotzdem jemand Ron gehört hatte. Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und rutschte daran hinab. Ron hatte wohl Recht. Er, Harry, hatte es sich bis jetzt noch nicht eingestanden... aber er mochte Draco irgendwie. So ein Pech, dass dieser ihn immer noch hasste und nur benutzte. Aber Harry hatte ja zugestimmt, also durfte er sich nicht beschweren, wenn er benutzt wurde, oder?

„Harry!"

Harry sah auf. Schon wieder kam eine Liebeskugel angeflogen. Harry fing sie auf, stand auf und rannte ebenfalls die Treppe hinauf, ohne zu gucken, wer sie geworfen hatte. Er wollte nicht nass werden. Und er wollte die Kugel für Ron aufbewahren, wen Fred und George ihm schon keine gaben.

Als er im Gryffindorturm ankam, sah er Ron in einem Sessel sitzen. Er ging zu ihm und hielt ihm die Kugel unter die Nase.

„Guck mal! Hab ich für dich ergattert! Kriegst du aber nur, wenn du nicht sauer auf mich bist!"

Ron sprang sofort auf. „Warum sollte ich sauer auf dich sein! Gib her, Hermine sitzt da drüben und starrt in ihr Buch!"

Ron schnappte sich die Kugel und wollte zu Hermine gehen. Als er jedoch einen Schritt getan hatte, sah Harry, wie die Kugel sich in eine Träne verwandelte und sich dann in Wasser auflöste. Er konnte sich das Lachen einfach nicht verkneifen, als Ron sich klitschnass zu ihm umdrehte.

„Das war pure Absicht", sagte Ron. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich dachte, du empfindest was für mich!", prustete er. Rons Miene verzog sich. Harry zwang sich, ruhiger zu werden. Er hob die Hände.

„Ich hab echt nicht dran gedacht, Ron! Du musst dir wohl selber eine schnappen!"

Ron nickte und zauberte sich auf dem Weg in seinen Sessel trocken. Harry setzte sich daneben und ließ seine Gedanken fliegen.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Ginny kehrte voller blauer Flecken und Schrammen im Gesicht eine halbe Stunde später in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sie rauschte an Harry und Ron vorbei, ohne ihnen einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Harry grinste nur. Er sprang auf.

„Ich denke, ich werde ein bisschen im Schloss spazieren gehen", sagte er.

Ron hielt ihm am Ärmel fest. „Hoffst du, eine bestimmte Person zu treffen?"

Harry grinste. „Vielleicht. Was dagegen?"

„Ja", grummelte Ron. Aber er ließ Harry los. Der ging auch schnurstracks in die Eingangshalle. Es standen immer noch Mädchen dort, die Schlange reichte jetzt ein paar Meter aus der Türe zur Großen Halle heraus. Viele waren auch noch um den Stand der Zwillinge versammelt.

Harry nahm sich das Privileg heraus, hinter den Stand zu schlüpfen.

„Hi!"

George blickte ihn schief an, während Fred einfach weiter Sachen verkaufte. „Ach, Harry. Wo ist denn Ron? Hats mit Hermi geklappt?"

„Noch nicht, er hat noch keine Kugel abbekommen. Das heißt, doch, aber da ich sie ihm gegeben habe, ist sie zerplatzt."

George riss die Augen auf. „Du kannst auch nicht genug bekommen, ne? Ich hoffe, du stehst nicht auch auf uns?"

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, ich stehe nicht auf Ron oder euch!"

„Ach, sind wir dir nicht gut genug, ja? Stehst wohl nur auf Arschlöcher."

George nahm ein paar Sickel entgegen und händigte eine Phiole mit pinkem Inhalt an ein Mädchen aus. Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Kommst du damit nicht klar?"

„Nein, Harry, ich muss mich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass du mit Malfoy ausgehst! Malfoy! Es gibt hier so viele vernünftige, gutaussehende Jungs, und du nimmst dir Malfoy!"

„Draco sieht doch gut aus", protestierte Harry.

„Ja, wenn man blind ist oder sonst keinen abkriegt", warf Fred nun ein.

„Ihr seid ja bloß neidisch!"

George lachte auf. „Nein, Harry. In deinen Träumen vielleicht – ah, ich will gar nicht wissen, was du träumst!"

„Was bewirkt euer Liebestrank eigentlich?"

George schwenkte eine Phiole vor Harrys Augen hin und her. „Hast du doch nicht nötig, du hast doch einen Freund. Er macht, dass derjenige, der ihn trinkt, das Verlangen nach einem Kuss kriegt. Es ist nicht gesagt, dass er den Überbringer des Trankes küssen muss, von daher hat Dumbledore ihn auch erlaubt. Toll, ne?"

„Unglaublich", murmelte Harry. „Ich geh dann jetzt mal... jemanden suchen."

„Ja, ja. Geh nur zu deinem Todesser erster Klasse. Mann Harry, du bist so ein Verräter."

Harry schaute George beleidigt an. „Darüber sprechen wir noch."

Harry umging die Mädchen, die Schlange standen, und öffnete die Kerkertür. Stille und Kälte schlugen ihm entgegen. Gruselig, dachte Harry. Was will ich, in den Slytherinraum? Egal, jetzt kann ich keinen Rückzieher mehr machen.

Harry ging hinein und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Die Treppe wurde von Fackeln erleuchtet, genauso wie die Gänge. Die Stille schien Harry jeden Moment schlucken zu wollen. Er drang tiefer in den Kerker, ging an dem Klassenraum für Zaubertränke vorbei und kam schließlich zu der Steinwand, die die Tür zum Slytherinsaal verbarg. Obwohl er zum letzten Mal in der zweiten Klasse hier gewesen war, wusste er ganz genau, dass es diese Wand war, da sich an der gegenüberliegenden ein Portrait von Salazar Slytherin befand.

Harry starrte die Wand an. „Reinblut. Erbe Slytherins. Voldemort. Ach ne, sie trauen sich ja nicht, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Hm, der dunkle Lord? Todesser. Salazar. Böse Gryffindors. Schlacht. Rache. Schlange. Verdammt!"

Harry stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Dann hörte er Stimmen und Schritte. Er schaute sich um, fand aber keine Möglichkeit, sich zu verstecken. Schon kamen zwei jüngere Mädchen, die er nicht kannte, um die Ecke. Sie kicherten leise und hielten beiden Karten, von denen Lockhart aus winkte und sein Zahnpastalächeln vorführte, in der Hand.

Als sie Harry sahen, erstarrten sie und runzelten die Stirn.

„Du bist doch Harry Potter, ne?", fragte eine der beiden. Sie hatte blonde Locken und eine pinke Schleife in den Haaren, die überhaupt nicht zu ihrer Slytherinuniform passte.

„Äh – ja. Ich will meinen Freund Draco Malfoy besuchen, aber ich weiß das Passwort nicht."

Das Mädchen nickte. „Ich weiß", sagte sie, und Harry fragte sich, was sie wusste – dass er Draco besuchen wollte, oder dass er das Passwort nicht wusste?

„Es lautet ‚Kronleuchter'."

Kaum hatte sie das Wort gesagt, zeichnete sich eine Tür ab und öffnete sich. Die beiden Mädchen glitten kichernd hinein. Harry schlüpfte unauffällig hinterher. Es sah noch immer düster aus, der Raum war ungewöhnlich länglich und Harry entdeckte auch die Treppen, die Draco im zweiten Schuljahr hinauf gegangen war. Er lächelte und strebte auf sie zu.

Doch plötzlich baute sich jemand vor ihm auf und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Potter – ich glaube es nicht, du traust dich in die Höhle der Schlangen?" Nott lachte dunkel, und die umsitzenden stimmten halbherzig mit ein. Anscheinend war Nott hier ein Anführer.

„Lass mich runter!" Harry zappelte und versuchte, frei zu kommen.

„Sicher, sobald ich dich zu Muss verarbeitet habe!"

Harry wurde von hinten an den Schultern gepackt und von Nott fortgerissen. Ein Junge, ein wenig größer als Harry, stellte sich vor ihn.

„Was denkst du, was du tust, Nott?", fragte er.

„Ich vertreibe das Ungeziefer aus unserem Revier! Was er und Malfoy tun, dass ist nicht normal!"

„Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an! Ich mag Potter auch nicht, aber Malfoy kann tun und lassen, was er will."

„Das sagst du, weil du dich bei Malfoy einschleimen willst, Zabini! Du denkst doch genauso wie ich!"

Zabini schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich schleim mich bei niemandem ein, kapiert? Außerdem, schon einmal was von Loyalität gehört? Zufälligerweise ein Grundsatz unseres Hauses!"

„Das weiß ich besser als jeder andere! Nur hält Malfoy sich nicht daran, wenn er sich mit Potter verbündet."

Zabini stöhnte und fasste sich in die schwarzen Haare. Er drehte sich zu Harry um und musterte ihn abwertend.

„Komm mit, Potter. Ich bring dich zu Malfoy. Aber denk ja nicht, du kannst hier jetzt ein und aus gehen, wie es dir passt."

Harry nickte und folgte Zabini die Treppe hinauf. Ihm war sehr mulmig zumute. Wie ist er auf die Idee gekommen, hierhin zu kommen, war er lebensmüde? Selbst, wenn er und Malfoy wirklich zusammen wären, wäre es gefährlich gewesen. Wie würde Malfoy reagieren? Würde er sich aufregen und Harry rausschmeißen? Oder, noch schlimmer, Nott übergeben?

Zabini kam vor einer Tür zu stehen und zeigte drauf. „Da. Auf dich ist er vielleicht besser zu sprechen", sagte er, dann lief er die Treppe wieder hinunter. Harry schluckte, nahm seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und klopfte an.

„Verzieh dich, Zabini!", kam es durch die Türe.

„Äh, ich bin es – Harry."

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Malfoy starrte Harry an. „Potter? Was willst du denn hier? Und wie hast du es geschafft, lebend bis hier vorzudringen?"

Harry scharrte mit den Füßen und biss sich auf die Lippe. Schlecht Idee, Harry, schalt er sich. Er wünschte sich, wieder im Gryffindorturm zu sitzen und in das Feuer starren zu können. Was musste Malfoy jetzt von ihm denken?

„Ich – Zabini hat mir geholfen." Absichtlich ignorierte Harry Malfoys erste Frage. „Kann ich bitte reinkommen, ich will nicht zurück durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, solange Nott da ist."

Malfoy musterte ihn kühl. „Verdient hättest du es ja. Wie kann man nur so ein Vollidiot sein?"

„Draco, bitte."

Malfoy nickte und ging in den Raum hinein. Harry folgte ihm, machte die Tür hinter sich zu und sah sich um. Die Kerkerzimmer waren nicht rund, na ja, sie waren ja auch nicht in einem Turm. Dieses hier war rechteckig und mit vier Betten ausgestattet. Auf jeder Seite zwei. Am Ende gab es sogar ein Fenster.

Malfoy saß auf dem hinteren Bett auf der linken Seite und beobachtete Harry amüsiert. Der wusste nicht so recht, was er anfangen sollte und trat ans Fenster. Es ging auf die Schlossgründe von Hogwarts hinaus.

„Verzaubert?", fragte Harry.

„Wer, du?"

„Das Fenster."

„Warum?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir sind im Keller."

„Nicht mehr, Potter, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast, bist du Treppen hinauf gegangen. Aber jetzt erzähl schon, ich platze vor Neugier."

Harry drehte sich um und blickte Malfoy an. „Was soll ich erzählen?"

„Warum du hier bist natürlich." Malfoy setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und ließ Harry nicht aus den Augen. Harry fühlte seine Knie weich wie Pudding werden. Er setzte sich auf Malfoys Bett, so weit weg von ihm wie möglich.

„Ich dachte, das wäre eine gute Idee, ich weiß auch nicht, warum."

Malfoy machte große Augen. „Du meinst, du hattest keinen brennenden Grund, wie zum Beispiel, Dumbledore hat dir befohlen, umgehend mit mir ‚Schluss' zu machen oder Snape hat dich gejagt und dein einziges Versteck war Slytherin?"

„Ähm, nein."

Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf. „Dämlich, Potter, einfach nur dämlich."

„Warum bin ich dämlich, wenn ich dich besuchen möchte?"

„Weil wir immer noch Feinde sind, Potter! Wir waren nie etwas anderes."

„Nein, wir sind keine Feinde mehr! Du kannst nicht mit jemandem rumknutschen und dann behaupten, du hasst denjenigen!"

„Potter, das war reine Notwehr! Das weißt du! Sag nicht, du hast dich jetzt in mich verknallt!" Malfoy kicherte. Harry spürte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht schoss.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!" Er ohrfeigte sich innerlich dafür, sich jemals Hoffnungen gemacht zu haben. Hatte er das überhaupt? Jetzt, wo sie enttäuscht wurden, wurde er sich das erst bewusst.

„Aber ich denke, die ganze Feinde- auf- Ewigkeit- Sache ist lächerlich! Und da ich dir jetzt diesen Gefallen tue, schuldest du mir auch einen!"

Malfoy kniff die Augen zusammen. „Schätze, du hast Recht. Aber nach Morgen werden wir uns wieder streiten, alles wird wie vorher sein."

„Aber warum denn? Wenn wir uns einfach ignorieren, wäre doch alles in Butter!"

Malfoy kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte dann. „Ja, das könnte ich hinkriegen. Und Weasley oder das Schlammblut?"

„Na, die auch nicht beleidigen, sonst werd ich sauer."

„Uh, ich zittere ja richtig, Potter!"

„Draco, lass die Scherze!"

„Schon gut. Wenn du schon mal hier bist und wir einen vorübergehenden Waffenstillstand haben, will ich dir was zeigen."

Malfoy stand auf, holte etwas aus seinem Schrank und setzte sich neben Harry aufs Bett. Harry sah mit Schrecken, dass er eine Liebeskugel in der Hand hielt. Malfoy schmiss sie hoch und fing sie auf.

„Was hat es damit auf sich? Ich habe sie unten rumliegen sehen."

„Weiß nicht", log Harry. Er wollte mit dem Ding nicht in Berührung kommen. Zwar wusste Malfoy nicht, was es bedeutete, wenn die Kugel sich in ein Herz verwandelte, aber irgendwann würde er es noch erfahren.

„Hm", machte Draco.

Harry nickte und konzentrierte sich darauf, nicht daran zu denken, dass ihre Beine sich berührten. Klappte natürlich nicht. Und Dracos Bein war so schön warm...

„Willst du es haben? Ich kann damit nichts anfangen."

„Nein!"

Draco schaute Harry an. „Dann eben nicht!" Er schmiss die Kugel auf das nebenstehende Bett. „Blaise kann mit allen Sachen was anfangen. Also, wie hast du vor, unbeschädigt hier raus zu kommen? Verlangst du von mir, dass ich dich beschütze?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe einen Zauberstab, diesmal bin ich ja vorbereitet."

„Ah ja, Potter, Hauptsache, du machst einen auf hilflosen Gryffindor, um ihn mein Zimmer zu kommen." Malfoy lachte und krabbelte zu dem Kopfende seines Bettes. Dann legte er sich hin und verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf, wobei er aus dem Fenster schaute.

Harry ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Wieso dachten Fred und George, Malfoy sähe nicht gut aus? So ein Quatsch! Außerdem, kam es nicht auf die inneren Werte an? Obwohl Draco damit wohl kaum glänzen konnte...

Harry wandte den Blick ab und starrte auf seine Beine. Sie fühlten sich immer noch schwach an. Ob er, wenn er jemals aufstehen sollte, richtig laufen konnte? Ob Ron Hermine es schon gesagt hat, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Dann musste er lächeln, bei dem Gedanken, was sie wohl dazu sagen würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass er im Moment auf Malfoys Bett saß.

„Was hast du, Potter? Sag, warum redest du nicht mehr? Du bist doch sonst immer die Labertasche schlechthin."

„Bin ich nicht! Du schätzt mich falsch ein. Wenn Ron und Hermine zum Beispiel darüber reden, wie sauer sie aufeinander sind, dann schweige ich stundenlang!"

„Ich bin aber keiner der beiden. Ich labere dich nicht zu."

„Tja, das stimmt. Wir haben uns nichts zu erzählen."

„Es war deine Idee, hierher zu kommen! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen!"

„Ich bin nun mal für meinen Mut bekannt. Schade, dass wir hier keinen Fernseher haben."

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn. „Wirklich schade. Bloß weiß ich nicht, was ein Fernseher ist."

„Muggelerfindung. Wie kommt's, dass du so was nicht wissen musst?"

„Warum sollte ich, Potter", schnarrte Malfoy. „Ich bin Reinblutzauberer und werde eine reinblütige Hexe heiraten, wir werden reinblütige Kinder kriegen und nichts mit Muggeln zu tun haben."

Bei dem Gedanken an Malfoy mit einer Hexe durchfuhr Harry ein Stich. „Selbst jetzt noch, wo du schwul geworden bist?"

„Ja, selbst jetzt noch. Denkst du, mein Vater wird das dulden?"

„Ähm – bist du überhaupt schwul?" Harry starrte Malfoy gebannt an, der wieder aus dem Fenster in den Himmel blickte.

„Weiß nicht. Vielleicht. Aber der Punkt ist, dass ich es nicht sein darf. Von daher tut das nichts zur Sache, solange ich mich nicht von meiner Familie abwenden will."

„Und das willst du nicht."

„Natürlich nicht." Malfoy blickte Harry an. „Du kannst ja nicht wissen, wie es ist – egal."

Harry nickte. „Aber du hast Recht. Du kannst froh sein, liebende Eltern zu haben." Er seufzte.

„Liebend? Du meinst wohl, eine gute Erziehung genossen zu haben. Obwohl, vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich denke schon, dass meine Mutter mich liebt, ja, kann sein."

Harry lehnte sich leicht zurück und rieb sich den Magen. Er bekam langsam Hunger. „Wie lange, denkst du, wird Lockharts Autogrammstunde gehen?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bis niemand mehr kommt? Essen gibt es bestimmt pünktlich."

Harry schaute auf die Uhr. „Ist schon fünf vor sieben. Wir sollten rauf gehen."

Draco nickte und stand, wie Harry, auf. Harry sah die Liebeskugel auf Zabinis Bett liegen und fragte sich, ob er sie jetzt wohl ungefährdet nehmen konnte. Es war schon lange her, dass Malfoy sie angepackt hatte. Aber er wollte lieber kein Risiko eingehen.

Als sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen, war Fred und Georges Stand gut besucht. Die Türen zur Großen Halle waren geschlossen, was darauf hindeutete, dass Lockharts Sitzung beendet war.

Harry steuerte den Stand der Zwillinge an, und Malfoy folgte ihm zögerlich.

„Hey, ist Lockhart fertig? Gibt es endlich Essen? Wir haben schon sieben", sagte Harry.

„Ach ne, wen haben wir denn da! Unsere Turteltäubchen vom Dienst!", sagte Fred.

„Essen gibt es heute später", meinte George nur. Harry stöhnte auf.

„Aber hier, nimm doch einen Kuchen", sagte George. Er hielt Harry ein Törtchen in Herzform mit rosa Zuckerguss hin. Harry beäugte es misstrauisch.

„Ne, lieber nicht."

„Es ist nur ein Kuchen, Harry. Sieh her." Fred verschlang ein Törtchen mit zwei riesigen Schlucken. Kurz danach lief er rot an, grinste, als hätte er im Zaubererlotto gewonnen und pfiff fröhlich vor sich hin.

„Na ja, ein bisschen Aufheiterungstrank ist schon drin", sagte George.

Harry nahm das angebotene Törtchen. „Und was ist mit Draco?", fragte er. George runzelte die Stirn.

„Wir geben nur dir was umsonst", sagte er.

„Na gut, ich möchte gerne zwei haben. Ich bin sehr hungrig."

George tippte sich an die Stirn. „Ich bin nicht aus dem Wickel gefallen, als der Storch mich gebracht hat, Harry."

„Ist doch egal, ich kann warten", sagte Draco.

„Pah. Tolle Freunde seid ihr, ehrlich", sagte Harry. Er brach sein Törtchen in der Mitte auseinander und gab Draco eine Hälfte. George blickte ihn zwar böse an, aber Harry zog Draco zu dem Platz auf der Treppe, wo er heute schon mal gesessen hatte, und ließ sich nieder. Draco folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Das hättest du nicht machen müssen", sagte er. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wollte aber." Harry aß seine Törtchenhälfte. Mit einem Male durchfuhr ihn ein Glücksgefühl, und er grinste Draco an. Draco grinste mit rosa Wangen zurück. Stumm saßen sie auf der Treppe, bis Harry sich wieder unwohl fühlte und verzweifelt nach Themen kramte, über die er mit Draco reden konnte. Ihm fiel einfach nichts ein, und nach einer Weile kamen viele Schüler die Treppe hinunter. Harry stand auf und setzte sich auf die Stufe vor Draco, um ihnen Platz zu machen. Er lehnte sich ganz unauffällig gegen Dracos Beine. Harry fühlte, die Draco durch seine Haare fuhr und grinste ihn an.

Draco grinste zurück, auf eine Weise, die aussagte, dass er sich mit Harry im Stillen darüber amüsierte, wie sie die anderen aufs Kreuz legten. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Knie und seufzte. So konnte das Leben immer weiter gehen.


	7. Valentin1

Entschuldigt, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber das Hochladen hat Probleme gemacht - bestimmt zwei Tage lang! Buh! Schrecklich! So, jetzt aber weiter im Takt: Vielen Dank an: Juliet, Ashumaniel, Amunet, Nachtschattenelfe, Nuya, Amidala85, AlyshaNemesis, Tuniwell, Viviann, anonym und Jolinar89! Danke, Danke! Hier kommt der wahrscheinlich vorletzte Teil:

* * *

**7– Der Valentinstag Teil 1**

Ron kam schließlich auch runter und setzte sich vor Harry.

„Hey, Harry! Auch schon da? Morgen ist der schlimmste Tag, wer weiß, was der Lockvogel sich ausgedacht hat."

Harry hob faul seinen Kopf von Malfoys Beinen. „Hi Ron! Also, ich freu mich auf morgen."

Ron räusperte sich. „Also, das mit dir und Malfoy, ne..."

„Weasley, ich bin anwesend, du kannst mich ruhig ansprechen", schnarrte Draco.

Ron sah hoch zu Malfoy. „Ah, ja. Seid ihr beiden jetzt wirklich zusammen?"

„Warum sollten wir, Weasley?"

„Ich dachte nur, weil ihr hier so rumkuschelt und alles."

„Das gehört zum Plan", meinte Malfoy überzeugt. Harry nickte und leget seinen Kopf wieder auf Dracos Knie, ließ sich wieder durch die Haare streichen.

„Was ist mit dir und Hermine?", fragte Harry. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hab nicht mit ihr geredet."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Mann, wann tust du es denn endlich?"

„Bald. Morgen vielleicht? Mit einem Gruß?"

„Du musst es ihr persönlich sagen."

„Weasley, jetzt sag nicht, du willst was von der Granger und sagst es ihr nicht! Wie lächerlich!", warf Malfoy ein.

„Klappe, Malfoy!"

„Aber er hat Recht, in gewisser Weise", sagte Harry. Ron blickte ihn beleidigt an und Malfoy reckte die Nase in die Luft.

„Gut, dass du es einsiehst, Potter."

Harry setzte sich aufrecht hin und boxte Malfoy gegen die Schulter. Malfoy schubste zurück und sie kabbelten sich, bis Malfoy Harrys Kopf nach unten drückte und Harrys Lachen nur dumpf zwischen Malfoys Beinen hervor drang. Malfoy sah grinsend in Rons geschocktes Gesicht.

„Harry braucht manchmal Prügel", sagte er.

„Ich sehe schon... ich geh jetzt mal... zu Dean... bis bald!"

Ron sprang auf und verschwand. Harry setzte sich hin und richtete seine Haare. „Meine Frisur! Mann, Draco!"

Malfoy lachte auf. „Das nennst du Frisur?"

Harry grummelte. Dann gingen die Türen zur Großen Halle auf. Harry nickte Malfoy zu und sie standen auf, durchquerten die Halle und traten ein. Als Malfoy zum Slytherintisch ging, schaute Harry ihm wehleidig hinterher, aber er ging zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich neben Ron. Der aß schon schweigend sein Kotelett.

„Harry", sagte Ron.

„Ja, hi Ron!" Harry tat sich Kartoffelpüree auf und schnappte sich das Tablett mit den Hähnchenkeulen.

„Harry, du hast mit Malfoy – rumgealbert!"

„Er tut nur so, Ron."

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. Harry aß in Ruhe seine Hähnchenkeule und dachte nach. Darüber, in welch einer dummen Situation er sich befand. Draco würde ihn niemals auf die Weise mögen, auf die er Draco mochte.

Hermine ließ sich auf Harrys anderer Seite nieder, den Blick streng zum Lehrertisch gerichtet.

„Hermine, mit wem bist du eigentlich zusammen, mit Terry oder Lockhart?", fragte Harry, während er hoffte, die Antwort würde mit keinem von beiden lauten.

Hermine errötete. „Och", hauchte sie. „Ich glaube, Terry macht sich ziemliche Hoffnungen."

Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen und stieß Rons Fuß unter dem Tisch an. „Berechtigt?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine. Sie stocherte mit ihrer Gabel in ihren Erbsen rum, als würden sie dadurch verschwinden. Anscheinend war sie nicht gewillt, mehr zu sagen, solange ‚Won- Won' in Hörweite war.

„Mal was anderes, Harry. Warum hast du Malfoy gesagt, er sollte seine Bodyguards auf Ginny hetzten? Sie hat dir nun wirklich nichts getan!"

„Was?" Harry ließ seine Hähnchenkeule auf seinen Teller fallen. „Das habe ich nicht! Sie hat sich an ihn rangemacht, deswegen waren Crabbe und Goyle zur Stelle."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ginny würde sich doch nicht an _Malfoy_ ranmachen."

„Hermine, Ginny ist auf Rache aus! Du glaubst ihr doch nicht mehr als mir!"

Hermine schaute Harry nachdenklich an, der ihr wütende Blicke zuwarf. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Normalerweise nicht. Aber im Moment ist alles voller Chaos. Und du hast mit Malfoy immer noch nicht reinen Tisch gemacht."

„Und das werde ich auch nicht. Übermorgen ist Schluss und Basta."

„Wie meinst du das? Wenn übermorgen Schluss ist, ist doch alles klar."

„Ach... Ja. Siehst du!" Harry konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Teller, wobei er merkte, dass sein Gesicht ganz warm war. Er hatte Hermine ja noch nichts gesagt, obwohl er ihr versprochen hatte, sie mit einzubeziehen. Später. Nicht hier.

„Harry Potter. Jetzt bin ich schon einen ganzen Tag hier und wir haben noch nicht miteinander gesprochen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter Harry. Er drehte sich erschrocken um. Lockharts Zähne blitzten ihn an.

„Äh, ein Jammer", sagte Harry.

„Hallo Professor", hauchte Hermine. Lockhart winkte ab.

„Nenn mich ruhig Mister Bester Vampirjäger Aller Zeiten. Also, Harry." Lockhart klatschte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter. „Wie wärs? Heute Abend, um acht auf eine Tasse Tee? Ich wohne nicht weit vom Lehrerzimmer entfernt, dort können wir uns treffen."

Harry nickte wie in Trance. Lockhart klopfte ihm auf den Rücken und schritt dann mit wehendem Umhang, der heute dunkelviolett war, davon. Hermine seufzte.

„Oh Harry, du Glücklicher!"

Harry schüttelte sich. „Von wegen. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?", fragte er an Ron gerichtet. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht, Augen zu und durch."

„Dass du das nicht zu schätzen weißt, ist ja so was von klar, Won- Won!", kreischte Hermine über Harry hinweg.

„Warum sollte ich froh sein, wenn Harry zu so einem aufgeblasenen Möchte- Gern- Auror muss?"

Harry erhob sich unauffällig, als die Streitereien sich anderen Themen zuwandten. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der Streit unterdrückte Gefühle an die Oberfläche spülen würde.

Unterdessen hielt er, als er nach draußen ging, Ausschau nach Malfoy. Der saß zwischen Crabbe und Zabini, mit dem er sich unterhielt. Er fing Harrys Blick auf und lächelte. Eins musste man Malfoy lachen, wenn er eine Rolle zu spielen hatte, dann tat er das mit höchster Perfektion. Harry nickte nur lahm, hatte er doch nicht mit so einem freundlichen Blick gerechnet, und ging weiter. Er knallte gegen die Tür. Harry hoffte, dass das niemand mitbekommen hatte und verschwand schnell in die Eingangshalle.

Dort atmete er erleichtert aus. Die grauen Augen gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Hör bloß auf, ermahnte er sich selber, während er die Treppe ansteuerte.

„Ey Harry, du hast noch gar keine Liebeskarte gekauft! Schenkst du deinem Freund denn nichts?", drang die Stimme eines Zwillings an sein Ohr. Harry schaute zum Stand der beiden, entweder George oder Fred stand dahinter, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

„Ach, hi. Denkst du, ich sollte?"

„Aber hallo! Natürlich, sonst macht er am Ende noch Schluss, weil er sich benachteiligt vorkommt!"

„Hm." Harry schlüpfte hinter den Stand und sah sich um. „Viel ist ja nicht mehr da."

„Das Geschäft läuft gut", sagte, wie Harry beschlossen hatte, Fred.

„Okay, ich kauf später eine. Hab mein Geld nicht mit."

„Ach Harry, du kannst von uns haben, was du willst, das weißt du doch. Hier!" Fred gab Harry eine rosa Karte, auf der rote Herzchen drauf rumflogen und einen „Ich liebe dich" – Schriftzug formten. Harry nahm sie und brachte halbwegs ein Lächeln zustande.

„Vielen Dank. Draco wird sich freuen. Hm, warum bist du plötzlich so dahinter her, dass es zwischen uns gut läuft?"

Fred zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schätz mal, ich will nur nen Freund glücklich sehen. Und wenn Malfoy dich verarscht, gibt's was auf die Nüsse! Aber nicht so, wie du ihm an dieselben gehst!"

Harry war sich sicher, nun rot zu glühen. Er starrte die Karte an, ohne sie wahrzunehmen und räusperte sich.

„Tja, was soll ich dazu sagen. Danke. Nett von dir."

Fred nickte. Er setzte ein freundliches Grinsen auf und winkte zwei Hufflepuff- Mädchen, die aus der Großen Halle kamen, zu. Sofort steuerten sie den Stand an.

„Wenn du mich entschuldigst, die Arbeit ruft."

Harry nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Die Karte versteckte er dabei unter seinem Pulli. Musste ja nicht jeder sehen, was er seinem Angebetetem zum Valentintag schenkte. Sollte er Draco die Karte überhaupt geben? Wenn, dann nur in der Öffentlichkeit, das stand schon mal fest. Also so, dass Draco nicht denken könnte, sie käme von ihm privat.

Beinahe vergaß Harry, rechtzeitig um viertel vor acht loszugehen. Er wollte nicht zu Lockhart und hatte andere Dinge im Kopf. Noch dazu kam, dass Hermine und auch Ron, die ihn daran hätte erinnern können, nicht aufzufinden waren.

„Harry, Harry, Harry! So pünktlich, als großer Star? Ich meine, letztes Jahr, hoho, ich sehe immer noch die Schlagzeilen vor mir: Junge, der lebt, lebt immer noch! Oder: Harry Potter besiegt endlich Sie- Wissen- Schon- Wen!", begrüßte Lockhart Harry. Augenblicklich bekam Harry Kopfschmerzen. Er ließ sich von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer zu dessen Räume führen, ohne auf den Weg zu achten oder auf sein Gebrabbel zu hören. In Wahrheit überlegte er sich schon eine Ausrede, um so schnell wie möglich wieder verschwinden zu können.

„Hier hinein!" Lockhart öffnete eine Tür und Harry sah sich schon zwischen tausender grinsender Portraits von Lockhart sitzen, als im letzten Augenblick eine Stimme über den Gang hallte.

„Harry!"

Lockhart hielt verdutzt inne und merkte nicht, wie Harry aufatmete. Er hätte jeden, der ihn vor diesem Schicksal bewahrt hätte, abgeknutscht; und der Junge, der nun mit schnelle Schritten auf ihn und Lockhart zu kam, war mehr als nur Harrys ewige Dankbarkeit gewiss.

„Da bist du ja, ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit."

Harry sah Draco dankbar an und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„He, nicht so stürmisch. Ich weiß ja, dass ich unwiderstehlich bin. Was ist, hast du unsere Verabredung vergessen?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Lockhart erstarrt war. Draco grinste, anscheinend hatte er das auch bemerkt, und fing mit seinem ebenfalls offenem Mund Harrys ein. Bevor Harry die Augen schloss, sah er noch, wie weiß Lockhart auf einmal war.

Harry genoss den Kuss, so gut es ging, wenn er die Blicke Lockharts dabei spürte. Nach einiger Zeit zog er sich zurück.

„Ich gebe zu, ich hatte es tatsächlich vergessen", sagte Harry. Er blickte zu Lockhart.

„Harry, du... bist... schwul? Geh ruhig, geh ruhig. Junge Liebende soll man nicht trennen. Erst recht nicht ich, warum hast du mir das denn nicht vorher gesagt, ich wäre doch nie im Leben das Risiko eingegangen, dass Gerüchte entstehen... los, geh!" Er winkte mit seiner Hand. Harry grinste nur und zog mit Draco im Arm von dannen. Sobald sie um die Ecke waren, ließ Draco ihn los und strich sich den Umhang glatt, obwohl das überhaupt nicht nötig war.

„Potter, was ich nicht alles für dich tue."

„Danke, Draco! Woher wusstest du, dass ich Hilfe brauche? Oh Mann!"

„Weasley ist zu mir angekommen. Dein rothaariger Freund, meine ich."

„Oh. Nett von ihm."

„Und von mir! Du schuldest mir einen Gefallen!"

„Ja, ja. Ich habe schon ein Geschenk für dich. Aber nimm das bitte nicht zu ernst."

Draco sah Harry an und kniff die Augen zusammen. „Geschenk? Das ist nicht nötig, Potter!"

„Es wurde mir quasi aufgezwungen. Und ich dachte mir... na ja."

„Was? Ein toller Beweis für die Aufrichtigkeit unserer Liebe?" Malfoy lachte lauthals.

„Nein." Harrys Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren rau.

„Schon gut, Potter. Wir sehen uns dann morgen."

„Wann und wo?", fragte Harry, als Draco eine Treppe nach unten nehmen wollte. Draco stoppte und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie, wann und wo? Irgendwann werden wir uns schon über den Weg laufen."

Harry scharrte mit dem Fuß. „Ja, aber denkst du nicht... morgen sollten wir uns mal verabreden? Ist doch unser letzter Tag!"

Draco sah Harry ein paar Sekunden an, als überlegte er. Dann nickte er unmerklich mit dem Kopf. „Warte nach dem Frühstück in der Eingangshalle auf mich."

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Ron war ein noch größeres Nervenbündel als Harry selber. Er raufte sich alle paar Minuten die Haare, nur um sie dann wieder glatt zu streichen. Heute war es soweit, er hatte Harry und sich versprochen, Hermine endlich seine Liebe zu gestehen.

Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick, auf dem Weg in die Große Halle, zweifelte er schon wieder an seinem Entschluss.

„Was, wenn sie in Terry verliebt ist, Harry?"

„So ein Quatsch, Ron! Aber selbst in dem Fall, hättest du es ihr endlich gesagt. Dann hockst du nicht da und denkst dir, was wäre, wenn...?"

Harry und Ron bogen um eine Ecke in einen breiten Gang, durch die Fenster schickte die Sonne kräftige Strahlen herein.

„Du hast leicht reden. Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Malfoy?"

Harry seufzte. „Was soll schon sein? Morgen machen wir Schluss." Sie hatten es sich angewöhnt, über die Scheinbeziehung so zu reden, als wäre sie eine richtige. Und Harry genoss sie auch so.

„Ah." Ron sprang mit einem leisen Aufschrei zurück, als sie durch das Tor gehen wollten. Harry drängte sich an ihm vorbei und blickte hinein, dann schnappte er sich Rons Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Direkt auf den Gryffindortisch zu, wo Hermine saß und frühstückte. Die Halle war geschmückt mit Herzen an den Wänden, herzförmiges Konfetti, das umher wirbelte und Dudelmusik, die durch den Raum schwebte. Kein Wunder, dass Ron einen Schreck bekommen hatte, aber Harry hatte mit so etwas in der Art gerechnet.

„Morgen Hermine", sagte Harry. Er setzte sich neben sie, Ron neben ihn, wobei er ein „Morg'n" nuschelte.

„Hey Harry", strahlte Hermine Harry an. Harry machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Ron hin. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter.

Harry hingegen aß kaum etwas. In seinem Magen hatte sich ein unruhiges Kribbeln ausgebreitet, und mehr als einmal drehte er sich um, um einen Blick auf den Slytherintisch zu werfen. Viel konnte er aber nicht sehen. Warum saß er auch mit dem Rücken gekehrt zu ihm?

„Harry!", rief Parvati. Sobald Harry ihr sein Gesicht zudrehte, sah er eine Kugel auf sich zufliegen. Aus Reflex fing er sie, obwohl er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Und richtig, sie verwandelte sich in eine Träne und spritzte ihn nass. Hätte Ron nicht hundeelend auf seinem Platz gesessen und sein unberührtes Essen angestarrt, hätte er sich darüber bestimmt königlich amüsiert.

Auch Hermine erschien abwesend, also seufzte Harry nur und überlegte selber nach der Formel des Trockenzaubers, während er Parvati böse anblickte. Die kicherte nur. Anscheinend hatte sie mit so was gerechnet. Lavender hockte neben ihr, die Augen rotgerändert, und blickte zu Ron. Der jedoch war in den Anblick seines Essens verliebt.

Harry stubste Hermine an. „Wie geht die Formel für –"

„Ich kann jetzt nicht", sagte sie unwirsch und stand auf, stakste aus der Halle. Harry blickte ihr verwundert hinterher. Sein Plan war doch gewesen, sie und Ron alleine zu lassen. Sein Hemd klebte ihm noch immer nass an der Brust.

„Ron, ich weiß die Formel für – Ron?"

Ron wandte seinen Kopf im Zeitlupentempo Harry zu, und als er den Blick endlich auf ihn gerichtet hielt, sah es immer noch so aus, als würde er durch Harry hindurch blicken.

„Äh, schon gut. Ich geh jetzt, treff mich noch mit Draco." Ron nickte, Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihm nicht zugehört hatte, und Harry ging durch die Halle. Am Slytherintisch sah er zu Crabbe und Goyle, die nun wirklich niemand verfehlen konnte, und suchte in ihrer Nähe nach Draco. Doch er war nicht da. Entweder brauchte Harry eine neue Brille, oder Draco stand schon draußen.

Zu seiner Erleichterung sah Harry, dass letzteres zutraf. Er stand vor dem Stand der Zwillinge und spielte gedankenverloren mit einer Schachtel herum. Fred behielt ihn misstrauisch im Auge, während er und George andere Kunden bedienten. Harry fing Freds Blick auf, als er sich anschlich, grinste und legte einen Finger an die Lippen. Fred zwinkerte ihm zu

Harry stellte sich hinter Malfoy, lehnte sich vor, sodass er mit seinem Mund Malfoys Ohr nahe kam und sagte laut: „Buh!"

Malfoy schreckte zusammen, ließ fast die Schachtel fallen, ehe er sie noch auffing und beim umdrehen hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Was soll der Scheiß, Potter?"

Harry kräuselte die Lippen. Malfoys Wangen färbten sich rosa, als er verwirrt umher blickte und meinte: „Ach, ich meinte: Fröhlichen Valentinstag, _Schatz_."

Bei dem letzten Wort hatte er sich wieder gefangen und ein schmieriges Grinsen aufgesetzt. Harry spürte, wie Hitze in sein Gesicht stieg. Er räusperte sich. Zwei Mädchen, die nebenbei standen, blickten sie kichernd an.

Malfoy schickte ihnen einen kalten und absolut herablassenden Blick. „Verzieht euch."

Ihre Mienen versteinerten sich und sie kehrten um. Draco packte Harry am Arm. „Komm mit", befahl er. Harry ließ sich zum Treppenansatz mitziehen, wo sie sich etwas abseits platzierten. Malfoy hielt ihm fast schon gelangweilt die kleine weiße Schachtel hin.

„Da. Aber bild dir bloß nichts darauf ein, Potter."

Harry konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als er sie entgegen nahm. Er öffnete seine Tasche, ließ die Schachtel hineingleiten und suchte nach der Karte mit den fliegenden Herzchen und hielt sie Draco hin, der sie entsetzt anstarrte. „Was ist _das_?"

„Eine Grußkarte, Draco. Ich sagte doch, du sollst sie nicht zu ernst nehmen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Draco nahm die Karte mit spitzen Fingern entgegen.

„Und was soll ich den anderen sagen, wenn sie mich fragen, warum mein Freund einen schlechten bis gar keinen Geschmack hat?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen. Draco öffnete die Karte, las die Botschaft innen und wurde wieder sehr rosa. „Dass du immer so übertreiben musst, Potter."

Harry trat auf Draco zu, zog ihn an der Krawatte zu sich, platzierte einen Kuss auf seinen Lippen und bewegte seinen Mund dann weiter an Dracos Ohr.

„Es heißt Harry", flüsterte er. Er trat zurück, grinste einen verwirrten Draco an und wandte sich ab. Wenn er nicht bald Hermine finden würde, würde er in einem nassen Hemd den Kältetod sterben.

Der Unterricht zog sich in die Länge wie noch nie. Harry tat alles, um sich die Zeit vertreiben. Er klopfte ungeduldig auf den Tisch, er malte Strichmännchen auf sein Pergament, er blickte alle fünf Minuten auf die Uhr und er bewarf Ron mit Papierkügelchen. Dieser starrte apathisch vor sich hin, manchmal hing ein Sabberfaden aus seinem Mund, den Harry schnell wegwischte. Hermine redete heute auch nicht mit Harry, in jeder Pause verschwand sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Harry dagegen stand in jeder Pause auf dem Schulhof, neben einem schweigendem Ron, und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Wo war Draco? Da, ein Blondschopf. Ach nein, das war nur Hannah Abbott. Die mit ihren blonden Zöpfchen!

Harry ärgerte sich immer noch über Hannah, als Ron ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich gab.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

Ron streckte die Hand aus und Harry folgte seiner Geste mit den Augen. Er meinte, Fetzen braunen Haares zu sehen, die aber durch einen anderen Schüler verdeckt wurden. Dieser andere Schüler stürmte auf Harry und Ron zu. Harry Herz tat einen Hüpfer. Und zwar nach unten, in seinen Magen.

Malfoy kam zum Stehen, zog Harry zu sich und schob ihm wortwörtlich die Zunge in den Hals. Harry kam kaum dazu, sich über die plötzliche Stürmischkeit zu wundern. Er genoss es stattdessen lieber, Dracos Körper so nah zu spüren, seine Wärme aufzusaugen und seine Zunge zu umschmeicheln.

Harry seufzte und zog Draco am Kragen näher. So könnte er den ganzen Tag verbringen, dies hier war richtig, dies hier war alles, was Harry wollte. Sollte Draco aufhören, oder noch schlimmer, weggehen, fühlte er sich nicht mehr als ein ganzer Mensch.

Draco stöhnte und löste sich von Harry. Er schaute ihn mit dunklen Augen an.

„Hat dir mein Geschenk gefallen, Harry?"

Harry nickte. „Du könntest es ruhig wiederholen", antwortete er.

„Doch nicht das gerade. Die Schachtel."

Harry öffnete den Mund. Wie um alles in der Welt hatte er die vergessen können? Er hatte nur an Draco denken können und daran, dass er ihn so bald wie möglich wieder sehen wollte.

Draco ließ Harry ganz los und verschränkte seine Arme. „Du hast sie nicht geöffnet."

„Quatsch, natürlich habe ich das, es war sehr schön!"

„Was genau?"

„Äh..."

„Ich wusste es, Potter!" Draco blickte Harry, wie Harry zumindest glaubte, zutiefst beleidigt an. Doch wie schaute ein beleidigter Malfoy? Harry war sich jedoch sicher, diesen Blick noch nie zuvor gesehen zu haben.

„Vergiss es einfach", zischte er, bevor er sich umdrehte und davon rauschte. Harry wollte ihm am liebsten hinterher rennen, aber der Gedanke an Ron, das ungeöffnete Geschenk und sein Stolz hielten ihn zurück.

„Harry, sie ist mit Terry da hinten", gab Ron von sich, als wäre nichts passiert. Harry drehte sich auf den Absätzen zu Ron um.

„Das ist mir scheißegal! Geh endlich zu ihr und knutsch sie ab! Ich habe eigene Probleme, okay?"

Er ließ Ron, der während Harrys kleiner Rede Glubschaugen bekommen hatte, stehen und stürmte ins Gebäude. Draco war schon längst außer Sicht.


	8. Die Valentintagsfeier

Hey ihr – doch noch nicht das letzte Kapitel! Ein oder zwei brauch ich noch. Muss ja alles zu einem würdigen Abschluss bringen. Dieses Kapitel hier ist aber überhaupt nicht lustig, na ja, hoffentlich mögt ihr es trotzdem!

* * *

8 – Die Valentinstagsfeier

Harry rannte in ein Klo, da ihm kein anderer Ort, den er schnell erreichen und an dem er allein sein konnte, einfiel, schloss sich in eine Kabine ein und leerte seine Tasche kopfüber auf dem Boden aus.

Pergamente, Bücher, Federkiele und ein Tintenfass kullerten herum, ohne Harrys Beachtung zu finden. Er schnappte sich die berüchtigte Schachtel, wegen der Draco nun sauer auf ihn war, und öffnete sie.

Ein roter Ball lag darin, der sich in Harrys Händen weich und rau zugleich anfühlte. Er teilte sich in der Mitte und öffnete sich. Harry sah seinen Kopf in lauter aufsteigender Herzchen getaucht, während eine kleine Fee hoch schwirrte und in einem Sing- Sang sagte: „Happy Valentine, Harry! Dein Tagesmotto: Kein Ding und ist so, wie es auf den ersten Blick erscheint. Anderer Blickpunkt, anderer Standpunkt."

Sie drehte sich um sich selbst, wurde immer schneller und verschwand zeitgleich mit den Herzchen. Zurück blieb nur ein verwirrter Harry.

„Was sollte das denn? Keine Liebesschwüre? Was haben Fred und George da nur zusammen gebastelt."

Trotzdem musste Harry grinsen. Dass Draco ihm so was kitschiges schenkte, passte überhaupt nicht zu der Art des Slytherins. Und erst die Peinlichkeit, das zu kaufen. Harry sah ein, dass Draco ein Opfer für ihn gebracht hatte. Vielleicht hasste er Harry ja doch nicht. Vielleicht war es anders, als es auf den ersten Blick erschien.

Die restlichen zwei Stunden, Geschichte der Zauberei, brachte Harry nur mit Mühe hinter sich. An Konzentration war noch weniger zu denken als sonst immer. Schon nach fünf Minuten leisen Gelabers von vorne landete ein Zettelchen auf seinem Tisch.

„Harry, bitte hilf mir. Ich halte es nicht aus, so zu tun, als wäre nichts, es ihr zu sagen aber schaffe ich auch nicht!"

Harry blickte zu Ron, der seine Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. Armer Ron, dachte Harry. Er konnte ihn verstehen. Er selber würde Malfoy niemals seine Gefühle gestehen können, das stand von Anfang an fest.

„Wir werden eine Lösung finden. Hey, schreib ihr doch einen Brief!", schrieb Harry auf den Zettel und warf ihn zu Ron. Gespannt entfaltete der ihn und wurde prompt blass, als er die Zeilen las. Er sah zu Harry, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte.

Es gab auch wieder Zwerge mit goldenen Flügeln, die hereinplatzten und ihre Grüße vortrugen. Lockhart war nicht sehr einfallsreich, stellte Harry fest, als zum dritten Mal die Stunde durch einen Zwerg unterbrochen wurde. Er sang ein peinliches Lied für Seamus Finnigan, das sich um ewige Liebe bis zum Ende der Schulzeit drehte. Er wurde roter als seine Haare und rutschte in seinem Stuhl nach unten.

Harry lachte mit den anderen mit, wobei er sich an seinen Gruß aus der zweiten erinnerte. Es war schrecklich gewesen, völlig beleidigend und Malfoy hatte... woher hatte Malfoy gewusst, dass der Gruß von Ginny kam? Harry nahm sich vor, ihn später zu fragen.

Fred und George hatten ein Bombengeschäft gemacht. Mann sah überall Zauberstäbe herum liegen, die sich bei Berührung in Herzen verwandelten, Karten mit allen möglichen Aufschriften und Farben wurden verschenkt und Liebeskugeln flogen durch das Schloss.

So auch, als Harry und Ron auf den Weg zum Abendessen waren. Harry sah eine blaue Kugel auf sich zuschießen und fing sie auf Reflex auf, und dann blickte er sich gedankenlos um, um die Kugel ihrem Besitzer zurückzugeben.

Ein wütend aussehender Terry blickte ihn an.

„Mich hast du wohl –", fing Harry an. Dann spürte er, wie seine Kleidung kalt, glitschig und nass wurde. „Scheiße! Wo ich gerade trocken war!"

Terry kam angelaufen. „Potter, was sollte denn das! Nicht alle Kugeln sind für dich, also lass sie demnächst einfach fliegen!"

Ron sah sich unauffällig um. „Für wen war sie denn dann?"

Terry nickte nach vorne. Hermine verschwand gerade zwischen ein paar Schülern.

„Vergiss es, Boot. Sie ist vergeben", sagte Harry. Terry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Was? Du bist doch selber vergeben. Außerdem hat Hermine sich für mich entschieden."

„Hat sie das gesagt?"

„Noch nicht. Aber heute ist mein Tag!" Terry warf sich in die Brust und stolzierte dann weiter. Harry und Ron schauten sich an.

„Hast du deinen Brief geschrieben?"

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Noch nicht. Aber heute Abend..."

„Nein, mach das jetzt! Bevor Terry sie fragt."

Ron nickte, klopfte Harry auf die Schulter und rannte weg, wahrscheinlich zum Gryffindorturm. Harry wollte Hermine unbedingt vor der Großen Halle erwischen und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Das stechende Gefühl, dass er und Draco ab morgen wieder Feinde sein würden, ignorierte er. Noch blieb ihm ein Abend, und den hatte er vor, auszunutzen. Nachdem er mit Hermine geredet hatte.

Doch da machte ihm Draco, wie schon so oft, einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Harry sah ihn, als er durch die Eingangshalle kam. Plötzlich standen sie sich gegenüber, ohne dass Harry wusste, wie es dazu gekommen war. Sie blickten sich in die Augen.

„Ich... es tut mir leid", murmelte Harry.

„Das braucht es nicht, war ne idiotische Idee von mir", sagte Draco. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste.

„Nein, ich fand die Idee cool. So..." Romantisch. Fantastisch, hervorragend, wunderschön und süß.

„Einfallsreich", beendete Harry seinen Satz. Er spürte, dass er rot wurde, obwohl er dazu gar keinen Grund hatte.

„Und, was ist dein Tagesmotto?"

„Äh... nutze den Tag!"

„Wie langweilig! Was haben die Wiesel- Zwillinge sich dabei bloß gedacht!"

„Äh..."

„Na, egal. Gehen wir essen", sagte Draco und nickte zur Großen Halle. Harry folgte seinem Blick.

„Ich hab gar keinen Hunger mehr."

„Dann hast du ja jetzt Zeit, deinen Gefallen bei mir einzulösen."

Harry schaute Draco an. „Gefallen?"

„Du erinnerst dich an gestern? Wo ich dich gerettet habe? Glaub ja nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, Potter!" Seine Augen funkelten verschmitzt wie sein Grinsen. Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Und was soll ich tun?"

„Das wirst du ja sehen. Komm." Mit diesen Worten packte Draco Harry am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Kerkertür. Die öffnete sich gerade und ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren kam heraus. Als sie Draco sah, schrie sie spitz auf.

„Draco, ich such dich schon die ganze Zeit, fast kommt es mir vor, als würdest du mir aus dem Weg gehen! Hier!"

Sie warf eine Kugel zu Draco.

„Was soll – "

Kaum hatte Draco angefangen, zu sprechen, traf die Kugel ihn, verwandelte sich in eine Träne und spritzt ihn nass. Er ließ Harry los und schrie Pansy an.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Ich kann es nicht ausstehen, nass zu sein!"

Pansy blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Also machst du dies alles nicht, um mich eifersüchtig zu machen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Verschwinde, bevor ein Unglück passiert!"

Sie schlich geknickt zur Großen Halle. Draco wendete sich Harry zu. „Ich muss mich jetzt erst umziehen gehen, bedank dich bei Pansy."

„Soll ich hier warten?"

Draco sah Harry einen Augenblick lang an. „Du würdest auf mich warten, Potter?"

Harry boxte Draco spielerisch in den Arm. „Aber Draco, für dich würde ich doch alles tun."

Malfoy umfasste Harrys Handgelenk. „Hör auf mit dem Scheiß, wir sind unter uns. Sag mir lieber, woher dein plötzlicher Sinneswandel kommt. Immerhin hast du mich noch vor wenigen Tagen gehasst wie die Pest."

Harry genoss die schon fast sanfte Umklammerung seines Handgelenkes, während er sich zu einem Schulterzucken zwang. „Die Dinge haben sich geändert, findest du nicht? Hasst du mich noch genauso wie früher?"

Draco ließ Harry los und wendete seinen Blick von ihm ab. „Natürlich tue ich das, was denkst du denn! Dass ich dich liebe, innerhalb dieser kurzen Zeit?" Draco lachte trocken auf. Er drehte sich um und schritt davon, einen perplexen Harry zurücklassend.

„Aber ich liebe dich...", wisperte Harry, als die Kerkertür hinter Malfoy ins Schloss fiel. Seine Augen füllten sich mit heißen Tränen, die er mühsam herunterschluckte. Wegen diesem Scheusal würde er doch nicht heulen!

Hinter ihm ertönten Schritte. Noch ein letztes Mal schluckte Harry, dann drehte er sich um. Die ersten Schüler kamen vom Abendessen wieder. Bei dem Gedanken an Essen wurde Harry schlecht. Und als er das fröhliche Gerede und Gelächter der Schüler, die nun an ihm vorbei gingen, hörte, steigerte sich sein Unwohlsein nur noch.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zur Treppe, als er etwas seine Beine umschlingen spürte und stolperte. Ein Lachen ertönte, und Harry rappelte sich auf.

„Na, wie fühlt es sich an, auf die Schnauze zu fliegen?", fragte Ginny, die mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm stand.

„So wie immer. Kannst du mich nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?"

„Nein. Tut mir leid, aber ob nun aus Hass oder aus Liebe, ich kann nicht die Finger von dir lassen." Ginny lachte und Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er wollte einfach weitergehen, aber Ginny warf sich gegen ihn und brachte ihn erneut zum Fall. Als Harry auf dem Boden lag, setzte sie sich auf ihn und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Bevor Harry sich wehren konnte, war sie jedoch schon verschwunden. Er hörte ihr Quietschen, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf den Schmerz in seiner linken Wange. Dann merkte er, wie jemand ihn nach oben zog und in die Arme nahm.

Im nächsten Augenblick wusste er auch, wer es war, denn warme und unglaubliche weiche Lippen legten sich mit leichten Bewegungen auf seine. So schmeckte nur Draco. Harry vergaß seinen Schmerz oder die Frage, warum Draco so schnell zurück war, und öffnete willig seinen Mund. Eine feuchte Zunge glitt hinein und Harry stieß sie seufzend an.

Doch dann wurde sie ihm entzogen, genauso wie die warmen Arme, die ihn gehalten hatten. Harry öffnete die Augen und stand auf, um wieder Herr der Lage zu werden. Ein Aufruhr war in der Eingangshalle entstanden. Ginny saß auf dem Boden und hielt sich ihre blutende Lippe, während Theodor Nott Draco am Kragen gepackt hatte. Seine Hand holte zum Schlag aus, aber Harry warf sich schnell gegen ihn.

„Lass Draco in Ruhe!"

Nott taumelte zurück, dabei ließ er Draco los. Harry stellte sich vor ihn, aber Draco zog ihn an seine Seite. „Ich kann mich schon alleine verteidigen, Harry!"

Harry sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Denkst du, ich überlass dich seinen Klauen?"

„Wann hört ihr endlich auf damit?", schrie Nott. „Wann seht ihr ein, dass es unnatürlich, ekelhaft und gegen alle Gesetze ist?"

Ginny stellte sich nun mit verschränkten Armen neben Nott. „Ich stimme ihm zu."

Die Welt hatte noch keinen verwirrteren Blick gesehen als den, mit dem Nott Ginny nun bedachte. Sein Mund klappte auf. „Äh, Weasley? Seit wann steht du auf der Seite eines Slytherins... und gegen Potter?"

„Seitdem er mir brutal mein Herz aus der Brust gerissen hat und darauf herumgetrampelt ist."

„Oh."

„Ganz genau!"

„Nie werden wir damit aufhören, hört ihr?", rief Harry und legte einen Arm um Draco. „Weil wir uns nämlich lieben!"

Aus unerklärlichen Gründen schoss Draco die Röte ins Gesicht. Leise sagte er: „Lass das, Harry. Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn du heute so was behauptest, und es morgen dann aus ist!"

Harry sah ihn an, voller Schmerz und doch voller Lust, die schließlich die Oberhand gewann. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschloss er ihre Münder. Zu seiner Überraschung erwiderte Draco sofort, brachte sogar wieder als erster seine Zunge ins Spiel.

Harry genoss das überwältigende Gefühl, dass diese Zunge und die Nähe dieses Körpers ihm einbrachte, und gleichzeitig keimte ein Funke Hoffnung ihn ihm auf: Vielleicht fühlte Draco ja genauso, wie er? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass er die Küsse immer so ausgiebig gestaltete, wenn er sich dabei ekelte? Aber andererseits... vielleicht spielte er seine Rolle einfach nur überzeugend.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander. Als Harry sich von Dracos Augen losriss, bemerkte er, dass Ginny und Nott verschwunden waren. Stattdessen hatten sich ein paar Schaulustige versammelt, die leise kicherten oder sie mit großen Augen anstarrten. Und mitten unter ihnen stand, mit verschränkten Armen und kritischem Blick, Hermine.

„Ich muss weg", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme. Ein Räuspern und die Sache war erledigt. „Sehen wir uns nachher noch?" In der Öffentlichkeit, vor Zeugen also, zu fragen, war sehr genial von ihm. So konnte Draco nicht nein sagen. Draco nickte tatsächlich, aber dann drehte er sich um und ging, ohne zu sagen, wo und wann sie sich trafen. Harry seufzte und wandte sich Hermine zu.

„Ich muss mit dir reden", sagte er. Hermine nickte.

„Und ob du das musst."

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry und Hermine waren ein leeres Klassenzimmer geflüchtet. Sie saßen sich auf den Tischen gegenüber und Harry wusste nicht, wie er beginnen sollte. Aber nicht umsonst hieß seine Gesprächspartnerin Hermine Granger.

„Hast du nun zu deiner Orientierung gefunden? Liebst du Malfoy? So küssen sich auf jeden Fall nicht zwei Menschen, die sich hassen, Harry!"

Harry spitzte die Ohren. „Du meinst, er könnte eventuell etwas für mich übrig haben?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich kann _ihn_ nicht beurteilen. Aber dich. Ich will es aus deinem Mund hören, Harry: Bist du in Malfoy verliebt?"

Harry nickte. „Ja. Schlimm?"

„Für dich schon. Ausgerechnet Malfoy, Harry! Du bist wirklich sehr masochistisch veranlagt. Eigentlich perfekt, da er ein Sadist ist. Aber ist er auch schwul oder wenigstens bi?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das weiß leider ich nicht. Wie kommt es, dass du überhaupt kein Problem damit hast, dass ich...?"

„Dass du auch auf Jungs stehst?", beendete Hermine seinen Satz. „Weißt du, nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich eine Hexe bin, kann mich nichts mehr so schnell schocken, vermute ich. Dass es gleichgeschlechtliche Beziehungen gibt, wusste ich schon vorher, wenn auch nur vom Fernsehen."

Harry nickte langsam. Klang einleuchtend, das wäre damit geklärt. Blieb nur noch ein kleines, fast schon unbedeutendes Problem...

„Denkst du, ich habe Chancen bei Draco?"

Hermine kicherte. Das war nun ganz und gar nicht angebracht, wie Harry fand. Er überkreuzte seine Arme. „Was ist so lustig daran?"

„So ein Gespräch habe ich letztens erst geführt... mit Rose. Da hieß es dann: Meinst du, ich habe Chancen bei Harry? Und ich sagte: Ich red mal mit ihm."

„Na ja, bei Draco ist das aber was anderes. Mit dem kann man nicht reden, und auf dich hört er erst recht nicht."

„Ja, das stimmt. So leid es mir tut, Harry, aber ich habe auch nicht das Bedürfnis, mit ihm zu reden oder nur den Versuch zu starten."

Harry Blick schweifte in die Ferne. „Versteh ich... wie stehts in deinem Liebesleben?"

„Ähm... Terry will sich gleich mit mir treffen."

„Terry? Du empfindest doch nichts für ihn, gib es doch zu, du willst dich nur an Ron rächen."

„Und wenn schon! Won- Won ist Schnee von gestern! Mit dem bin ich fertig, ein für alle Male!"

„Das hast du schon letztes Jahr gesagt."

„Und langsam sollte ich mich mal daran halten, nicht? Du siehst doch, wie er drauf ist."

„Und was, wenn er dich so überrascht, dass du aus allen Wolken fällst? Dir seine Gefühle gesteht?"

„Dazu müsste er erst mal welche haben." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Sicher werden wir bald wieder miteinander reden, aber ich sollte mich anderen Leuten zuwenden."

Harry seufzte. „Eine Bitte, Hermine. Triff dich heute noch nicht mit Terry, sondern mit Ron. Gib ihm Zeit, sich zu erklären. Wenn er es vermasselt, kannst du immer noch zu Terry gehen. Bitte, tue es für mich und natürlich dich selbst. Und für Ron, denn er ist immer noch dein Freund."

Hermine fasste sich ans Kinn. „Hm. Na schön. Aber ich mach's nur für dich, Ron hätte keine Chance mehr verdient."

Harry sprang vom Tisch. „Na prima! Dann geh zum Raum der Wünsche, ich schicke Ron dahin!"

„Und was machst du danach, suchst du Malfoy auf und gestehst ihm alles?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, während er zusah, wie Hermine aufstand. „Nein, so masochistisch veranlagt bin ich auch wieder nicht. Ich fange ihn in der Öffentlichkeit ab und stehle mir noch ein paar Küsse." Harry grinste.

„Harry, du machst alles nur noch schlimmer", meinte Hermine.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry kam, zufrieden wegen Hermine und Ron, da er sich sicher war, der Abend würde einen guten Verlauf nehmen, und kribbelig wegen Draco, da er nicht wusste, wo dieser sich befand, die Treppe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Der Stand von Fred und George war nun leer, die beiden verschwunden.

Dafür drang Lärm aus der Großen Halle, obwohl das Abendessen schon beendet war. Harry fragte sich, was dort los war, und stand ein paar Sekunden später an der Tür. Leise öffnete er sie einen Spalt.

Herz- Konfetti wirbelte immer noch durch die Halle, gemischt mit rosa leuchtenden Pünktchen. Die Tische waren an die Wand gerückt geworden. Harry steckte seinen Kopf mehr durch die Tür, damit er besser sehen konnte.

Schüler und Lehrer standen in der Halle hier und da herum und unterhielten sich. Manche hielten Pappbecher in der Hand.

Harry trat nun in die Große Halle ein. Das musste er sich genauer ansehen. Mit langsamen Schritten näherte er sich der ersten Gruppe, bestehend aus den Weasley Zwillingen, Professor Sprout und Pansy Parkinson, an für sich schon eine seltsame Mischung.

„Fred? George? Was ist hier los?", fragte Harry, als er dazustieß. George legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen, Harry, dies ist eine Kuppler- Party. Lockhart kam auf diese grandiose Idee."

„Und ihr macht da mit?", fragte Harry misstrauisch. George nickte grinsend und blickte sich um. Sprout und Parkinson redeten noch mit Fred. George beugte sich zu Harry. „Wir haben natürlich eine gänzlich andere Intention als es Lockhart lieb wäre. Wir haben noch ein Ass in der Tasche, oder besser gesagt, einen Kuchen. Schade, dass du nicht hier bleiben kannst, um das zu sehen!"

Harry verschränkte die Arme. „Du ahnst gar nicht, was ich alles kann."

George nickte. „Das ist die richtige Einstellung, Harry. Nebenbei bemerkt, kannst dich ja auch umschauen, vielleicht magst du jemanden lieber als Malfoy?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Chance, du Affe. Ich bleibe, weil ich sehen will, wie ihr Lockhart austrickst. Und wehe, das lohnt sich nicht!"

„Keine Angst, wenn Fred und ich etwas machen, dann lohnt sich das immer! Also, wir beeilen uns auch, extra für dich!"

Harry nickte und George ging zu seinem Bruder zurück. Dann stand Harry etwas verloren herum. Er wollte nicht, dass ihn zu viele Leute hier sahen, deswegen blieb er in den Schatten und beobachtete die Zwillinge.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Fred von der Gruppe und steuerte den Tisch an, an dem ein paar Schüler und Lehrer saßen. Auch Lockhart war darunter, er trug einen pinken Umhang mit goldenen Herzen darauf, die Krönung des Kitsches.

Fred hatte von irgendwoher einen Teller mit einem Gugelhupf- Kuchen darauf in der Hand, den er mit einer galanten Verbeugung vor Lockharts Nase stellte. Was er dabei sagte, konnte Harry nicht hören. Lockhart lächelte ihm auf jeden Fall zu, sagte etwas in die Runde, woraufhin alle lachten, und nahm sich dann eine Gabel. Fred hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt schon mit einem breiten Grinsen den Rückzug angetreten.

Mit einem Grinsen stach auch Lockhart in den Kuchen. Doch dann erstarrte seine Miene, als Wolfsgeheul durch die Halle tönte. Er blickte sich hektisch um, aber Harry sah, wie sich der Kuchen vor ihm aufrichtete, eine graue Farbe annahm, auf Unterarmgröße wuchs und heulte. Er hatte sich in einen kleinen Wolf verwandelt.

Lockhart sah es nun auch. Er sprang mit großen Augen auf, die Händen schützend vor sich gestreckt. Seine Schreie konnte sogar Harry hören. Die meisten Umstehenden lachten darüber, denn der Wolf sah nicht gerade gefährlich aus.

Lockhart jedoch drehte sich um und rannte, mit noch lauteren Schreien, aus der Halle hinaus. Gegröle brach aus und alle applaudierten, sogar Dumbledore. Harry schmunzelte. Lockhart war wohl nicht sehr beliebt gewesen. Fred trat nun, immer noch grinsend, hervor und verwandelte den Wolf mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstabes wieder in einen Gugelhupf. Dumbledore erhob sich und bat um Ruhe.

„Meine lieben Kameraden! Ich glaube, Gilderoy kommt nicht so schnell wieder. Deswegen möchte ich vorschlagen, seine lächerliche Kupplerparty in eine fröhliche Valentintagsparty zu verwandeln, an der jeder im Schloss, der sich danach fühlt, teilhaben kann. Auch, wenn er liiert ist. Harry Potter macht es uns vor!" Er deutete zu Harry, in dessen Gesicht die Hitze stieg. Woher wusste Dumbledore schon wieder, dass er anwesend war?

Hier und da klatschte jemand in die Hände.

„Harry, sei so gut, und hol deinen Freund auch hierher. Natürlich müsst ihr nicht unbedingt kommen, aber dann verbreite wenigstens die Nachricht über diese Party, ja?"

Harry nickt Dumbledore zu und ging dann schnell und möglichst unauffällig aus der Halle.


	9. Valentin Finale

Ui, dieses Kapitel ist fies, dafür werdet ihr mich hassen... Es schrieb sich von ganz alleine, ich kann überhaupt nichts dazu, ehrlich!

* * *

9 – Großes Finale

Harry stand vor der Steinwand zum Slytherinraum und starrte sie unschlüssig an. Sollte er es wagen, unbefugt einzudringen? Oder würden sie ihn dann alle umbringen? Und was würde Draco überhaupt denken, wenn Harry schon wieder zu ihm in den Kerker kam?

Harry schüttelte stumm den Kopf und wandte sich ab. Einmal verrückt sein war schön und gut, aber das reichte dann auch. Schließlich war er nicht so dumm, sein Leben zu gefährden.

Hinter der nächsten Ecke stieß er auf eine Überraschung. Ginny stand dort, eng umschlungen mit Nott. Es schien, als wären sie an keiner einzigen Stelle getrennt. Harry blieb stehen und riss die Augen auf.

„Eh, ih, HÄ?"

Es war Ginny, die ihn zuerst entdeckte und angrinste. „Hi Harry. Theo kennst du ja schon, oder?"

„Willst du mich verarschen? Er und du, ihr habt mich gejagt!"

„Nimm's nicht persönlich", sagte Ginny.

„Nicht persönlich? Wie denn, ist es euer Beruf, Schwule zu verfolgen und sie zu bedrohen?"

Nott schnaubte. „Selber schuld, wenn du so was ekelhaftes tust!"

„Ist das nicht meine Sache? Ich finde es ganz und gar nicht ekelhaft, sondern himmlisch."

„Ich will keine Details hören."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ging an den beiden vorbei. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er drehte sich wieder um, Ginny und Nott noch einmal störend.

„Eh, Nott, könntest du so gütig sein und Draco holen? Ich will nicht schon wieder in den Kerker!"

„Nein."

„Ginny, sag ihm, er soll es tun!"

Ginny lachte auf. „Also bitte, Harry!", sagte sie, dann knutschte sie weiter mit Nott.

„Übrigens ist oben eine große Valentintagsfeier, zu der alle eingeladen sind."

Doch Ginny und Nott hörten nicht mehr zu. Harry kam der Gedanke, Ron und Hermine zu suchen und sie in die Große Halle einzuladen. Doch er wusste nicht, wie weit sie mit ihrem Gespräch waren, ob sie nun endlich zusammen waren. Außerdem wollte er endlich Draco finden! Es war doch der letzte Abend.

Während Harry überlegte, welchen Slytherin er um einen Gefallen bitten konnte, kam er rechtzeitig in die Eingangshalle, um zu sehen, wie Lockhart mit einem großen Koffer, der vor ihm schwebte, das Schloss verließ.

„Sie wollen schon gehen, Professor?", rief Harry.

Lockhart fuhr herum. „Oh, Harry, ja, ich habe noch andere Verpflichtungen, wenn du verstehst..."

„Ja, ich verstehe. Sie haben Angst, dass man sie als Feigling verspottet. Ist nicht schlimm, laufen Sie ruhig davon!" Harry grinste und winkte. Lockharts Gesichtzüge entgleisten, aber dann drehte er sich ohne einen Kommentar um und verließ das Schloss endgültig.

Harry unterdessen machte, dass er in die Große Halle kam. Luna Lovegood kam ihm entgegengeschlendert.

„Hi Harry, wie geht's? Wo ist dein gemeiner Freund?"

„Verschollen in den Kerkern."

„Oh. Ein guter Titel für einen Artikel, darf ich darüber schreiben?" Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

„Äh, nein? Das geht nur Draco und mich was an."

„Oooch. Tschüss, Harry!" Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in der Menge der Leute, die auf seltsame Art und Weise zugenommen hatte. Vereinzelt schwebte noch Konfetti umher, das restliche lag auf dem Boden. Von dem Tisch, an dem die Lehrer saßen, drang lautes Gegröle her.

Harry fragte sich, was die Zwillinge ihnen untergejubelt hatten. Das würde Morgen für so manchen fröhlichen Unterricht sorgen.

Aber er war ja auf der Suche nach einem hilfsbereiten Slytherin. Eigentlich konnte er es sofort aufgeben und sich in eine Ecke setzen.

Harry bahnte sich durch die Menge. Vielleicht würde Pansy Parkinson, die sich an ihr Glas klammerte und über Professor Flitwicks Witze lachte, ihm helfen? Oder Blaise Zabini, dessen Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen ging, während er den Ausgang ansteuerte, in jedem Arm ein Mädchen? Und was war mit Morag MgDougal, der an einem Törtchen knabberte und angestrengt Padma Patil lauschte? Soweit Harry es überblicken konnte, waren die drei die einzigen Slytherin hier. Oder zumindest die einzigen aus seinem Jahrgang.

Harry beschloss, Zabini zu folgen. Der war doch eh auf dem Weg hinaus.

Er quetschte sich zurück, sah gerade noch die Türen zufallen. Harry hastete weiter, die Kerkertreppe hinab und holte Zabini vor der Steinwand ein.

„ZABINI!"

Gerufener drehte sich erschrocken um. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Geht schonma vor", sagte er zu den beiden Mädchen und ließ ein unkontrolliertes Kichern folgen. Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Du wills, willse zu Malfoy?", fragte Zabini.

Harry nickte. „Ach, nein, er soll bitte rauskommen."

Zabini tippte sich an die Stirn. „Issa denn dein Slave?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte, lieber Zabini! Es ist wichtig!"

Zabini torkelte umher, dann trat er auf Harry zu und hielt ihm die Ohren zu. Er bewegte seinen Mund, aber Harry hörte nichts, und ließ Harry los. Die Tür glitt auf. „Aba nur, weillich Draco mag", sagte Zabini, dann stolperte er hinein. Die Tür glitt hinter ihm zu.

Harry trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Was sollte er denn sagen, Malfoy würde bestimmt nicht froh sein, Harry zu sehen. Oder von dieser Party zu hören. Nein, es war sogar sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er dorthin gehen würde.

Jetzt, wo Harry überlegte, war es sogar sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Malfoy ihn hier stehen ließ. Der Valentinstag war ja schon fast vorbei. Sie würden sich hier unten trennen und Harry würde Draco nie wieder sehen. Na ja, fast nie wieder.

„Was willst du, Potter? Mich noch einmal blamieren?"

Draco war herausgekommen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Ach komm schon, Draco! Es wissen eh schon alle Bescheid."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Was willst du, ich frage nur noch einmal."

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte es kommen sehen. Jetzt hieß es schnell und geschickt handeln. Doch was tun? Draco alles gestehen? Wohl kaum. Ihn einfach küssen? Hm, verlockend... aber das würde ihn erst recht abschrecken. Ein Bund der Freundschaft schließen. Mit Malfoy? Ein Versuch war es immerhin wert.

„Ich will offen mit dir reden können, kann ich das?"

„Was? Natürlich kannst du das."

„Ich meine so, dass ich dich erreiche. Dass du nicht abblockst. Mir zuhörst." Harry drehte an seinen Fingern herum. Er hatte das Gefühl, einen schlechten Platz für so ein Gespräch gewählt zu haben.

„Ich höre zu. Muss mir ja nicht gefallen, was du so von dir gibst."

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Genau das meinte ich. Du stellst dich über andere, über mich, und tust alles, was ich sage, von Vornherein als Schwachsinn ab."

„Warum versuchst du es dennoch?" Malfoy zog spöttisch eine Braue nach oben.

„Weil... als ich letztens in deinem Zimmer war, da habe ich einen ganz anderen Draco kennen gelernt. Jemanden, mit dem man sich gut unterhalten kann."

Draco verschränkte die Arme, während Harry auf der Stelle tänzelte. Er konnte einfach nicht still stehen.

„Potter, das ist alles nicht so einfach. Erinnerst du dich noch daran, was ich dir erzählt habe?"

„Was genau meinst du?"

Malfoy seufzte. „Nicht hier, Potter."

„In deinem Zimmer?"

„Zabini möchte im Moment seine Privatsphäre haben."

„Gryffindorturm?"

Malfoy lachte auf. „Ja, sicher. Ich glaube, du hast ein völlig falsches Bild von mir. Da würde mich niemand rein kriegen, noch nicht einmal der große Harry Potter."

Harry grinste. „Nicht? Dann lass uns auf die Party in der Großen Halle gehen und unser Gespräch später weiter führen."

„Nein danke. Da müssen wir nur wieder rumknutschen."

Harrys Herz machte eine Achterbahnfahrt in seine Hose und dann verließ es seinen Körper. Wahrscheinlich für immer.

„Müssen wir nicht", krächzte Harry . Am liebsten wollte er jetzt in sein Bett. Ja, das war eine gute Idee. Sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, führte zu nichts. Er musste erst mal seine alte Sichtweise zurück erlangen, bevor er wieder unter die Leute konnte. Unter Dracos Augen treten konnte. Die ihn im Moment noch fixierten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Malfoy. Harry nickte schwach.

„Ja... es ist nur mein Magen. Ich leg mich lieber hin."

„Gerade wolltest du noch auf eine Party gehen."

„Das weiß ich selber", fuhr Harry Draco an. Draco grinste.

„Musst du vielleicht mal wieder in den Krankenflügel? Soweit ich weiß, warst du schon lang nicht mehr da."

Harry wurde noch nicht einmal wütend. Er blickte Draco bloß verletzt und unendlich enttäuscht an, dann drehte er sich um. Gut, beleidige mich nur, damit ich weiß, wie es um uns in Wirklichkeit bestellt ist.

Als Harry sich die Treppe in der Eingangshalle hinauf schleppte, kamen ihm Ron und Hermine entgegen.

„Harry! Was ist los, du bist so bleich! Ist etwas passiert?", schrie Hermine sofort auf. Schnell war sie an seiner Seite, und Ron an seiner anderen.

„Valentinstagparty in der Großen Halle", hauchte Harry. „Geht hin und amüsiert euch."

Ron und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus.

„Harry, wir haben uns vertragen, ja, aber ich treffe mich gleich mit Terry", sagte Hermine. Harry richtete sich auf.

„Was? Wieso denn das?" Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Ron war in Hermine verliebt und Hermine in Ron, wo lag das Problem?

„Na ja, wir haben beschlossen, dass das ganze Theater lächerlich war. Kleinkinderkram. Unserer Freundschaft soll nichts ihm Wege stehen."

Harry sah von Hermine zu Ron. Der nickte ihm mit rotem Gesicht zu.

„Freundschaft? Lächerlich, da habt ihr Recht! Ihr vergesst, dass ich euer bester Freund bin. Ron, Hermine empfindet schon seit Jahren etwas für dich und Hermine, Ron wollte dir mit einem Liebesbrief alles gestehen. Warum kriegt ihr das nicht alleine auf die Reihe? Habt ihr mal wieder um den heißen Brei herumgeredet?"

Ron klappte der Mund auf, dann schaute er zu Hermine. Diese war nun auch rot und puffte Harry in die Schulter.

„Stimmt das?", fragte sie Ron.

„Äh, also, na ja."

Harry trat Ron auf den Fuß. Sei einmal in deinem Leben mutig, sollte es bedeuten. Ron nickte.

„Ja, Hermine. Ich glaube, ich liebe dich."

Harry sah weg. ‚Ich glaube'! Das wurde ja immer besser.

„Oh, Ron!", rief Hermine aus. Dann blickte sie auf Harry. Harry hob die Hände.

„Ich lasse euch jetzt allein! Tschau."

Harry ging weiter die Treppe hoch. Seine beiden Freunde konnten ihm im Moment nicht trösten. Trost würde sowieso nichts bringen. Niemand konnte ihn trösten. Harry fühlte sich alleingelassen von der ganzen Welt, er würde sich in sein Bett verkriechen und warten, bis das Schuljahr zuende war und er Draco nie wieder sehen musste.

„Harry!"

Harry wandte sich um. „Was denn noch?"

„Danke", rief Ron.

„Gern geschehen, unglaublich gern."

Ron und Hermine kamen Hand in Hand angelaufen.

„Und jetzt sag uns, was mit dir los ist." Hermine legte einen Arm um ihn. Das gab Harry den Rest und er brach in Tränen aus. Ron und Hermine zogen ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, die es einfach überall gab.

Ron schloss leise die Tür, während Hermine den weinenden Harry auf einem Tisch bugsierte.

„Draco", schluchzte Harry. Ron stieß ein Schnauben aus, Hermine blickte ihn daraufhin böse an und umarmte Harry fester.

„Hat er dir wehgetan?"

„Er kann nichts dafür, er liebt mich einfach nicht."

„Na, na", machte Hermine leise.

„Wenn er nun mal nicht schwul ist", sagte Ron. Harry schluchzte auf.

„Er sagte, er wäre es vielleicht."

„Vielleicht schwul? Wie soll das denn gehen?", fragte Ron.

„Ist doch klar", sagte Hermine. „Entweder, er war sich über seine Gefühle im Unklaren, oder er wollte nicht, dass Harry darüber Bescheid weiß."

„Oder beides."

„Du bist ja so klug, Ronnie- Spätzchen."

„Hör auf, es reicht schon, wenn Fred und George mich so nennen."

Harry musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Doch das hielt nicht lange an, schon bahnte sich der nächste Tränensturz an. Hermine klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken, bis das Gröbste vorüber war.

„So, und ab jetzt wird nicht mehr geweint. Du hast noch Chancen, und Ron und ich werden nicht eher ruhen, bis du mit Malfoy zusammen bist, oder er zutiefst bereut, was er dir angetan hat!"

„Werden wir das?"

„Ja." Hermine nickte. Harry löste sich von ihr und wischte sich über die Augen. „Das ist nett von euch, aber – "

„Kein aber", sagte Hermine bestimmt. „Zunächst werden wir taktisch vorgehen. Wenn er Gefühle für dich hat, ist er bestimmt verängstigt, was die anderen sagen werden."

„Äh, Hermine?"

„Ja, Ron?"

„Er ist offiziell mit Harry zusammen. Das könnte ihm schnurzpiepegal sein."

Hermine fasste sich ans Kinn. „Stimmt. Dann Angst davor, sich oder Harry die Gefühle einzugestehen. Denn dazu muss man sich einem anderen Menschen vollkommen öffnen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das seine größte Furcht ist."

„Seine Eltern haben ihn nicht geliebt", schniefte Harry. Ron nickte mitfühlend.

„Tragisch."

„Ron! Das erklärt so einiges. Vor denen will er sich bestimmt auch nicht outen", überlegte Hermine.

Harry stand auf. „Hört auf damit, es gibt keine Hoffnung. Ich will mir nicht etwas einreden und dann wieder enttäuscht werden."

„Liebeskugeln!", rief Ron aus. Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ja, Ron. Wir versuchen hier nicht, Scherzartikel zu verkaufen."

„Nein, versteht ihr denn nicht? Harry muss ihm einfach eine Liebeskugel zuwerfen! Da gibt es nichts zu leugnen."

Hermines Augen leuchteten. „Du hast Recht! Auf geht's, wir müssen eine auftreiben."

„Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit", sagte Harry.

„Nicht so pessimistisch, Harry!" Hermine sprang auf. Sie liefen aus dem Klassenzimmer, Ron steuerte die Treppe nach unten an. Harry und Hermine folgten ihm einfach, bis Hermine bemerkte, dass er zur Großen Halle ging.

„Ron, wir haben eine Mission! Du denkst nur ans Feiern!"

„Gar nicht! Wenn es noch Liebeskugeln gibt, dann da drin."

„Ach, glaubst du?"

„Ja, wo denn sonst?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie gingen hinein und standen inmitten des Trubels. Viele Schüler, ein paar Lehrer, abgestandene Luft und laute Musik. Harry ließ seinen Blick schweifen, während Ron seine Brüder ansteuerte. Plötzlich zog sich Harrys Magen zusammen. Er stieß Hermine an seiner Seite an.

Nicht weit entfernt stand Draco Malfoy, ein Glas in der Hand und die andere Hand in Pansy Parkinsons Haaren. Voller Unglauben sah Harry zu, wie er mit ihr scherzte. War das ganze Theater nicht gewesen, um ihr zu entfliehen? Woher dieser Sinneswandel? Harry wurde schlecht, aber anwenden konnte er seinen Blick doch nicht.

Plötzlich stürmte Hermine los. Die sonst so beherrschte Hexe lief auf Malfoy zu, holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. Die Umstehenden schauten verwundert zu, Malfoy hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Wange und Pansy kreischte auf, warf sich auf Hermine. Sie hatte in die Ohrfeige wohl etwas anderes hinein interpretiert.

Harry rannte los, wollte Hermine retten. Doch als er ankam, traf er auf Dracos Blick und war vorübergehend unzurechnungsfähig. Zum Glück kam Ron angerannt und befreite Hermine.

„Du Schlampe, stürz dich gefälligst nicht auf meine Freundin", rief er dabei.

„Deine Freundin?"

„Oh ja!" Ron umarmte Hermine besitzergreifend. Sie lächelte und drückte ihm einen scheuen Kuss auf den Mund. Ron grinste selig.

Draco schubste sie zur Seite und trat zu Harry.

„War das dein Verdienst? Ich habe doch überhaupt nichts getan!", sagte er lauthals, damit es auch alle mitbekamen.

„Nein, nur mit dieser Parkinson rumgeflirtet", rief Harry.

Draco stutzte einen Moment. Dann senkte er die Stimme: „Gute Idee, Potter, muss ich schon sagen." Und lauter fuhr er fort: „Ich kann flirten, mit wem ich will, hörst du! Es ist nämlich aus zwischen uns!"

Harry stockte der Atem. Jetzt schon? Er spürte, dass ihm eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief. Vermutlich war es besser so.

Draco starrte ihn an. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging auf die Tür zu, nicht ohne Harry noch zuzuraunen: „Bist fast so ein guter Schauspieler wie ich, Potter."

* * *

Na, was hab ich gesagt – fies, vom Anfang bis zum Ende. Harry hat nicht einen glücklichen Moment verlebt. Armer Harry. Verliebt sich ausgerechnet in so ein Schwein. 


	10. Liebe?

So! Endlich das langerwartete letzte Kapitel! Tausend Dank an all meine Reviewer, an die vom lezten Kapitel, an die von der ganzen Geschichte und schon mal im Voraus an die für dieses Kapitel! Und jetzt: Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

* * *

**

**10 – Liebe? Lieber nicht.**

Harry ging am Mittwoch nicht zum Unterricht, niemand hatte es geschafft, ihn aus dem Bett zu zerren. Er ging auch nicht zum Essen. Er blieb in seinen Decken gekuschelt liegen und starrte sein Himmelbett an. Manchmal weinte er, manchmal schlief er, und immer träumte er von Malfoy. Auch eine gewisse Parkinson mischte sich in seine Träume ein. Unerlaubt, versteht sich.

Nachmittags kamen Ron und Hermine zu ihm. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm über den Kopf, während Ron sich auf sein eigenes Bett setzte und ausstreckte.

„Also, Harry. Die Liebeskugeln scheint es nicht mehr zu geben. Und du hast Fred und Georges Abreise verpasst. Schöne Grüße von ihnen übrigens. Es tut ihnen sehr leid, dass es mit Malfoy nicht geklappt hat."

Hermine blickte Ron vorwurfsvoll an. „Noch taktloser ging es nicht?"

„Ich fürchte, nein."

„Lass ihn, er meint es nur gut. Und sie haben Recht. Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht auch noch heulen deswegen."

„Hm, Harry, eigentlich hast du keinen Grund, dich so hängen zu lassen. Unser Plan steht nach wie vor, nicht wahr, Ron?"

Ron streckte ihr einen Daumen entgegen.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Harry stand mit zitternden Beinen zwischen Ron und Hermine. Sie hatten gleich Zaubertränke. Er würde Malfoy wiedersehen. Malfoy, dem er nichts bedeutete. Malfoy, der sein Herz gestohlen hatte. Einfach so, innerhalb weniger Tage.

Hermine drückte ihm aufmunternd die Hand, und Ron klatschte auf seine Schulter. Seit Harry sie zusammengebracht hatte, waren sie nicht nur wieder ein starkes Dreiergespann, sie wollten ihn auch unbedingt glücklich sehen und taten viel dafür. Vor allem aber waren sie für ihn da.

Harry seufzte. Und dann krampfte sein Magen sich zusammen und heiße Wellen durchfuhren seinen Körper. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle waren angetreten. Draco erzählte den beiden etwas, schüttelte sich aus vor Lachen und blieb dabei vor dem Kerkertür stehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry, der ihn beobachtete.

Er hielt den Blickkontakt ein paar Sekunden und blickte dann weg. Harry zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Innerlich gab er sich eine Ohrfeige nach der anderen, um nicht wieder neue Hoffnungen aufzubauen, die immer entstanden, wenn er nur an Draco dachte.

Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er sich im Unterricht überhaupt nicht konzentrieren. Bei Snape hieß das: Er verlor eine Menge Hauspunkte. Als die beiden Stunden endlich um waren, war Harry so erleichtert wie nie zuvor. Er lief hinter seinen tuschelnden Freunden aus dem Raum.

„Potter, warte mal", rief jemand. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und drehte sich dann um.

„Was ist, Malfoy?"

Draco saß auf einem Tisch, die Arme überkreuzt und blickte ihn ausdruckslos an.

„Wie, was ist? Seit Dienstag haben wir nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Wo warst du gestern?"

„Was interessiert dich das? Alles verlief nach Plan. Ganz so, wie du es wolltest."

Gut, jetzt dreh dich um und geh, dachte Harry. Aber er konnte nicht. Seine Neugierde zwang ihn, zu bleiben. Und vielleicht hatte sein Herz auch damit zu tun.

„Ja, aber ist das ein Grund, spurlos zu verschwinden oder mich zu ignorieren?"

„Ich soll dich ignoriert haben? Spinnst du jetzt ganz?"

Draco stand auf und nahm seine Tasche, die er sich umhing. „Na, wenn du meinst. Hab eh keine Lust, mehr als nötig mit dir zu reden, Potter."

Er ging an Harry vorbei. Harry sah wie im Traum, wie sich seine Hand ausstreckte und Draco festhielt.

„Warum wolltest du mit mir reden?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du meine Güte, Potter, wer hat denn damit angefangen? Dienstagabend, schon vergessen?"

„Unser nicht beendetes Gespräch meinst du?" Harry riss die Augen auf, dann kniff er sie zusammen. Denk jetzt bloß nichts falsches, denk jetzt bloß nichts falsches, wiederholte er wie ein Mantra. Er öffnete die Augen vorsichtig. „Bist du jetzt doch mit Parkinson zusammen?"

„Was? Nein! Warum hat das ganze denn angefangen? Schon vergessen?"

„Nein. Wie könnte ich", murmelte Harry.

Draco nickte. „Um halb sieben vor dem Slytherinkerker?"

„Was ist da?"

Draco rollte mit den Augen. „Treffen. Ich scheuche Zabini und die anderen aus dem Zimmer."

Harry nickte wie in Trance und sah dann Draco zu, wie er aus dem Verlies verschwand. Plötzlich war Harry alleine in dem Zaubertränke- Unterrichtsraum. Was war denn das eben gewesen? Malfoy wollte sich mit ihm treffen? Um zu reden? Träumte Harry, oder war er in einer verkehrten Welt gefangen?

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

„Oh Harry, das ist ja wunderbar!", rief Hermine aus und klatschte die Hände zusammen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Wenn das eine Falle ist?"

„Ron und ich bleiben in der Nähe, du kannst jederzeit mit uns Kontakt aufnehmen. Wir haben ja noch die Münzen. Sag, freust du dich denn nicht?"

„Doch, natürlich. Aber ich bin auch misstrauisch."

„Zu Recht", sagte Ron. Sie saßen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, hatten eine Freistunde und versuchten, Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Harry hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können, also hatte er beschlossen, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und den anderen von Malfoys Anliegen zu erzählen.

„Ich bin sicher, er hat gestern gemerkt, dass Harry ihm fehlt, wenn er nicht ständig um ihn ist", sagte Hermine mit einem Kichern.

„Und ihn knutschen kann", sagte Ron und machte Schmatzgeräusche. Hermine kicherte noch mehr, woraufhin Ron sich stolz in die Brust warf.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Terry, wie hat er es aufgefasst?", fragte Harry, dem Terry plötzlich leid tat. Er konnte ihn gut verstehen.

Hermine jedoch winkte ab. „Er ist jetzt hinter Mandy aus seinem Haus her."

Harry schnaufte. „Dann meinte er es mit dir nicht ernst."

„Natürlich nicht!", warf Ron ein. „Das habe ich von Anfang an gesagt!"

„Ah, deswegen wolltest du auch zulassen, dass Hermine sich am Valentinstag mit ihm trifft, anstatt ihr deine Gefühle zu gestehen", sagte Harry. Ron wurde daraufhin rot und nuschelte etwas in seinen nicht- vorhandenen- Bart.

Das Portraitloch schwang auf, Ginny kam herein und setzte sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

„Haaach!", machte sie. „Ich bin so verliebt!"

Harry rutschte ein Stück von ihr weg. Ron kratzte sich hinterm Ohr und Hermine schaute sie fragend an.

„Echt? Immer noch?"

„Aber doch nicht in Harry, tut mir leid, Harry. Ich weiß, du hast jetzt Schluss mit Malfoy, die ganze Schule weiß es schon, aber ich bin jetzt diejenige, die vergeben ist." Sie grinste. Harry nickte langsam.

„Jaah... Wirklich schade."

Sie nickte und ihre langen Ohrringe klimperten. „Ja, Theo ist ja so hinreißend und verführerisch. Haaach."

Harry räusperte sich. Er hielt sich sehr stark zurück, etwas gegen Nott zu sagen. Schließlich war sein Angebeteter auch nicht gerade ein Engel.

In seinem Magen rumorte es ganz kräftig, wenn er an den kommenden Abend dachte. Wie es wohl werden würde? Eins war sicher, Hoffnungen brauchte er sich nicht zu machen. Aber dass Draco ihn als Freund haben wollte, bedeutete ihm sehr viel.

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Pünktlich um sechs brach Harry mit den anderen auf. Lieber zu früh als zu spät da sein, außerdem dauerte der Weg nach unten schon lange.

Um halb sieben dann, Harry stand schon zehn Minuten vor der geschlossenen Wand und die anderen hatten es sich in einem benachbarten Kerker gemütlich gemacht, glitt die Tür auf und ein Blondschopf trat hinaus.

„Ah, Har-ry. Komm."

Harry ging an ihm vorbei. Er hat mich Harry genannt, zum aller ersten Mal, dachte Harry mit einem Triumphgefühl. Er unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen, was nicht schwer war, bei den misstrauischen Gesichtern, die ihn anstarrten. Draco überholte Harry, nahm seine Hand und knurrte die Schaulustigen beim Vorübergehen an. Sofort wandten sie sich ab, wie Harry beeindruckt feststellte.

Sie liefen die Treppe hoch und erst, als sie vor der Zimmertür standen, ließ Draco Harrys Hand gehen. Während Draco schon eintrat, strich Harry verträumt über seine Hand.

„Komm rein", kam es von drinnen. Harry zuckte zusammen und trat ein. Er ging wieder erst zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus, dann setzte er sich auf Dracos Bett. Draco lag darauf, die Arme hinterm Kopf verschränkt, und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Harry lächelte ihn an und schaute dann verlegen auf den Boden. Unter Zabinis Bett lag eine Liebeskugel. Wahrscheinlich wusste keiner hier, wie man die Dinger benutzte.

„Hast du vor, mich die ganze Zeit anzuschweigen?", fragte Draco.

Harry schreckte hoch. „Nein, nein. Aber du wolltest doch reden... also fang an."

„Wo waren wir denn stehen geblieben?"

„Weiß nicht mehr."

„Hm."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Mann, warum war das auf einmal so schwer?

Draco setzte sich in den Schneidersitz und zupfte an der Bettdecke herum. „Also... das ist ungewohnt. Eigentlich frage ich mich immer noch, warum ich dich eingeladen habe, herzukommen."

„Bereust du es?" Harry tadelte sich innerlich. So was fragt man doch nicht!

Draco blickte auf und sah Harry an. „Nein. Ich kann mich nicht so gut ausdrücken, aber es tut gut, jemand Unvoreingenommenen zum Reden zu haben."

Harry lächelte. „Ich und unvoreingenommen?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Paradox. Ich hätte nie gedacht... dass wir uns mal anfreunden würden. Und dann noch durch solche Umstände!" Draco lachte, und Harry zwang sich, mitzulachen. Solche Umstände, ja, haha!

Harry setzte sich bequemer aufs Bett, zog die Beine darauf. Er musste sich außerdem stark konzentrieren, nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, einfach über Draco herzufallen. Vielleicht war Freundschaft doch eine schlecht Idee.

Dracos Lachen verklang. „Schon gehört? Nott und Weasley?"

„Was ist mit Ron?", fragte Harry. Draco grinste.

„Nein, die kleine Weasley meinte ich. Du bist echt zum Schießen, Potter."

Harry sah auf die grüne Bettdecke. „Vorhin hast du mich Harry genannt."

Draco rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. „Auch das ist ungewohnt."

Harry rückte ein Stück zu Draco hin. „Bleibst du dabei?"

„Meinst du denn, wir könnten es schaffen, befreundet zu sein, ohne uns in die Haare zu kriegen?"

Harry rückte noch ein kleines Stück näher. „Wenn wir uns anstrengen. Wenn du immer so bist, wie du jetzt bist."

Draco kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ach, also liegt es an mir, ja?"

Natürlich liegt es das, dachte Harry. Er blickte Draco in die Augen. „Zum Teil. Wir strengen uns einfach beide an, ja?"

Harrys Beine berührten jetzt schon fast Dracos Knie. Harry schloss die Augen. Er sollte nicht so denken, er machte alles nur kaputt. Aber kann ich mit ihm befreundet sein, mit dem Wissen, dass es nie mehr sein wird? Wenn ich jetzt alles auf eine Karte setzte, werde ich vielleicht noch einmal enttäuscht, aber dafür weiß ich, dass ich alles mögliche getan habe.

Harry atmete tief ein. Er schlug die Augen wieder auf. Draco sah ihn fragend an und Harry blinzelte. Also los.

Er rückte ein Stück näher, so dass sie sich berührten und Draco es bemerken müsste. Der runzelte die Stirn.

„Weißt du, Draco, ich habe mir gedacht... warum machen wir nicht einfach da weiter, wo wir aufgehört haben?"

„Was meinst du?"

Statt zu antworten, strich Harry mit der Hand sachte über Dracos Knie. Sein Herz klopfte wie wild und er wusste nicht, ob es nicht bald zerspringen würde. Außerdem wurde Harrys Hals ganz trocken. Auch Schlucken half nicht.

Harry sah Draco in die Augen und lehnte sich leicht vor. Jetzt kam es darauf an. Würde Draco die Geste verstehen? Würde er Harry küssen?

Draco legte seine Hände auf Harrys Schultern – und schob ihn zurück.

„Harry, meinst du das ernst?"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde zerbrach sein gesamtes Inneres, seine gesamte Hoffnung und sein Lebenswille. Schon zum dritten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit. Harry atmete aus und stand auf.

„Ich kann das nicht, Draco", sagte er. „So tun, als wäre nichts."

Draco sah ihn mit versteinerter Miene an. „Was genau?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung, wobei er den Kopf zu Boden gerichtet hielt. Es schmerzte ihn, Draco zurücklassen zu müssen, viel mehr, da er es war, der ging – was ihm wirklich nicht leicht fiel – aber so wäre es am Ende das Beste. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken als ein Schrecken ohne Ende.

Als er an Zabinis Bett vorbeikam, bückte er sich.

„Die sind so was von out, Malfoy", sagte er und warf die Liebeskugel auf Draco. Geschah ihm nur Recht, was spielte er auch mit Harrys Gefühlen!

Harry hatte schon die Hand auf der Türklinke, als Vogelgezwitscher durchs Zimmer erklang. Was war das, ein Wecker?

„Was soll das, Harry, warum bewirfst du mich mit Herzen?", fragte Draco ärgerlich. Harry fuhr herum.

Dort auf dem Bett saß Draco und schlug nach ihn umschwirrenden Herzchen. Sie flatterten mit ihren Flügeln und zwitscherten wie Vögel, bevor sie langsam verblassten. Dann sah Draco ihn mit säuerlicher Miene an.

„Du kannst doch nicht einfach –"

Doch er kam nicht weiter. Harry war mit einem Sprung bei ihm und küsste ihn immer wieder. „Das meinte ich, Draco", sagte er dabei.

„He, nicht so stürmisch!"

Draco drückte ihn an den Schultern zurück. „Hör auf, mich zu verarschen, Harry. Es ist aus, schon vergessen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste. „Es ist nicht aus. Es hat gerade erst angefangen. Aber diesmal richtig."

„Hör auf, okay?"

Harry fuhr mit der Hand Dracos Gesichtkonturen nach. „Nein. Du wirst mich nicht mehr los. Nicht, wo ich weiß, was Sache ist."

Er beugte sich vor und küsste Dracos Lippen. Zärtlich und voller Gefühl, das er in den letzten Tagen zu unterdrücken versucht hatte. Mit den Händen streichelte er über Dracos Schultern. Draco saß steif da und tat nichts. Erst nach einiger Zeit, als Harry einfach nicht genug davon bekommen konnte, an seinen Lippen zu lecken, saugen und zu knabbern, kam Bewegung in ihn. Er stieß Harry gewaltsam zurück.

„Ich habe gesagt, hör auf! Das ist nicht witzig!"

Harry fiel rückwärts auf das Bett. „Mann, Draco, du bist sturer als jeder, den ich kenne. Oder hast du Angst davor, deine Gefühle auszuleben?"

Draco verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Du willst mir doch nicht weis machen, dass du mich liebst? Das ist lächerlich, Potter."

Harry kniete sich vor Draco hin und nahm sanft dessen Hände von seinem Gesicht. „Ich mache es dir nicht weis. Ich zeige es dir. Ich meine es wirklich ernst." Wieder küsste Harry Draco. Er verteilte Küsse auf seinem ganzen Gesicht, bis er sah, wie Draco die Augen schloss. Da ließ Harry seine Hände los und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.

Mit leichten Bewegungen massierte er sie. Endlich fing Draco an, zu erwidern. Anders als in der Öffentlichkeit ging er hier vor, vorsichtig und zögerlich. Harry schmunzelte. Mit seiner Zunge strich er über Dracos Unterlippe. Draco erschauderte und seufzte auf. Harrys nutzte die Gelegenheit und schlüpfte mit seiner Zunge in die Mundhöhle des anderen. Sie war heiß und eine Stromquelle, die heftige Schauer durch Harrys ganzen Körper jagte. Er befreite sich mit einem Stöhnen von ihnen, doch es kamen immer mehr. Genüsslich strich er über die Zähne des anderen, nahm die Oberlippe kurz in den Mund und kitzelte Dracos Gaumen, bevor dessen Zunge ihn begrüßte und anfing, zu spielen.

Harry drückte sich näher an Draco, der nun mit beiden Hände über seinen Rücken fuhr. Draco sank nach hinten und Harry kam ihm nach, den Kuss nicht unterbrechend. Er fühlte sich in Dracos Mundhöhle so richtig zuhause.

Doch auch der schönste Kuss endet irgendwann. Harry grinste Draco an. „Glaubst du mir jetzt?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", hauchte Draco. Harry nickte und ließ seinen Kopf auf Dracos Brust sinken. Sie hob und senkte sich schnell. Geistesabwesend fuhr Harry mit der Hand darüber.

„Woher kam deine plötzliche Hartnäckigkeit?"

Harry grinste. „Die Liebeskugel. Ich liebe Fred und George."

„Was? Die Weasley Zwillinge? Was haben die damit zu tun?"

Harry blickte auf, in Dracos blasse Augen. „Die Kugel, die ich zu dir geworfen habe, war eine Liebeskugel. Sie zeigte mir, dass du etwas für mich empfindest."

Dracos Augen wurden ganz groß. „Hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich dich schon längst beworfen."

„Ach ja?" Harry stützte sich auf den rechten Ellbogen und fuhr mit der linken Hand unter Dracos Hemd. Er liebte diese unglaubliche weiche und warme Haut darunter. Ein Leben ohne sie war undenkbar.

„Ja", grinste Draco. „Also, wo warst du gestern?"

„Ich hatte Liebeskummer." Harry zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Och, hatte der kleine Harry Liebeskummer?"

Harry nickte. Draco wuschelte durch seine Haare und zog ihn zu einem Kuss zu sich. „Hmm", machte Harry.

„Später, Schatz", sagte Draco. Sie küssten sich weiter, ihre Münder verschmolzen und ihre Zungen fanden zueinander. Dann löste Harry sich mit einem Schmatzer.

„Wiedervereinigung?", fragte er grinsend.

Auch Draco grinste. „Ich bin eher für einen Neustart."

((o)) ((o)) ((o))

Pfeifend lief Harry durch den Gang. Er ließ seine Finger auf der Wand entlang tanzen und machte hier und da einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er hatte so viel Energie, er wusste gar nicht, wohin damit. Schließlich kam er zur Fetten Dame.

„Regentropfen", sagte er.

Innen saßen nur noch zwei Schüler, die bei seiner Ankunft aufsprangen.

„Mensch Harry, wo warst du denn so lange? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht, aber als es dann neun wurde, hatten wir keine Lust mehr, da unten zu sitzen. Und Malfoy hätte auch bestimmt nicht so lange gewartet, wenn es eine Falle gewesen wäre. Wie war's, habt ihr euch angefreundet?"

Hermine und Ron blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß..."

Ron schlug ihm auf die Schulter. „An deinem Grinsen sehe ich, dass er dir zumindest nicht wehgetan hat. Gut für ihn."

Harry nickte und umarmte Ron, der die Augen aufriss. „Wisst ihr was? Wir sind jetzt zusammen", sagte Harry.

Hermine stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und umarmte die beiden gleichzeitig. „Das ist wundervoll, Harry! Die ganze Geschichte musst du und morgen erzählen. Ich bin todmüde."

Die drei trennten sich voneinander. Hermine verschwand in den Mädchenschlafsaal, während Harry und Ron in den der Jungs gingen. Viel Zeit zum Schlafen hatten sie nicht, und Harry war sich sicher, dass er es eh nicht konnte. Lauter schöner Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Wie praktisch, dachte er, dass wir die anderen nicht erst darauf vorbereiten müssen, dass Draco und ich zusammen sind.

#Ende#


End file.
